Demons! 3: Demon Chi!
by Xilex90
Summary: The Cat's out of the bag now! Now the demons are on the hunt for their Chi and Shendu's Talismans . Will Jamie cope with the Drama? or Will she fall flat on her face?
1. Chapter 1

Shendu looked at Jackie with contempt and Hate in his eyes, "Well, Chan, it would

appear the metaphorical Cat is out of the bag..." He turned to Uncle, "Well, old man,

what do you intend to do?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Uncle grabed his blowfish and pointed it at the demons, "I will send you back to

the Demon Netherworld back where you belong, Demon!"

Shendu laughed mockingly, "My son Drago is the only one here who still posses

demon Chi, Old man. Your Binding spell saw to that! But that will soon be remedied!"

000000ooooo000000

Viper was completely confused. "Wait a minute. What exactly is going on here?"

Jamie turned to Viper just as Uncle was about to reply. " 4 months ago when I

was at the baseball game, I got locked inside when they were evacuating the city.

When I found my way out it was into the feild and I got sucked into the Demon

Netherworld by accident. And then they were gonna eat me, so I said I was a Chi-

witch and spent a month and a half getting ingrediants. And then I did a spell, and

the Old guy did a spell and they combined and They lost their powers and they've

been living with me for the past three months. And now they're sick of being human

and they're trying to get their Chi so they take over the world."

Jamie gasped for air after saying so many words in one breath.

000000ooooo000000

Jade took a fighting stance, "Demon or not, I'm gonna kick all you guy's butts!"

Jackie held her in place, "No you will not!"

"And neither will YOU!" Drago said. He lept upwards and swung his leg, sending

the Chans and Viper flying backwards into the hall just as Toruh finaly reached

the door from the long Trek upstairs. Drago grabbed Jamie as Shendu swung

his hand in an arc, a grayish smoke engulfing them.

Jackie and Jade rushed forward into the room as the smoke vanished.

"They're gone..."

* * *

Jamie coughed, the smoke filling her lungs. As the smoke cleared, Jamie noticed that

the scenery had changed. She was no longer in her apartment. In fact the place

she was now was much bigger than her apartment. Shendu cracked his neck, sighing

in an aggrivated manner, "Bah! I never thought I'd have to come HERE again..." he

growled. Jamie looked around, "Where are we?"

"This, child, is the Fish Cannery I was forced to resde in when I was traped in Valmonts

body when Trying to release my siblings before," Shendu said.

Bai Tsa looked around, "Ahh, yes, I remember, I was here before...What a pathetic lair."

"Why are we here, anyway?" Jamie asked.

"Well, obviously, because we can no longer remain in YOUR abode...Chan would try to

stop us."

Jamie's eyes buldged out, "Wait a minute...you're saying I have to leave my apartment

and move nto a FISH CANNERY?!" She shreiked in a high pitched voice. Hsi Wu covered

his ears, "Jeez, calm down would you? That's an irritating noise..."

Jamie glared at him, " NO I will NOT calm down! You jerks accualy expect me to move

into an abandoned building by the docks?"

Drago rolled his eyes, "Just be thankful you're not in the junk yard, J."

"But what about all my stuff? What about my furniture?" Her eyes widened, "What

about Scratcher and Killer?!"

Hsi Wu twitched at the name of his beloved pet. "We'll get them in the morning, right

now, let's focus on what's important..." Tchang Zu said, drawing everyones attention back

to the image of the globe with the Trigrams. The demons, and Jamie, despite herself,

leaned in. One of the trigrams was pulsing. Tso Lan reached out and touced the pulsing

mark. The globe turned bright blue and zoomed in on the mark.

"That's MY trigram..." Dai Gui said coming closer. The image shifted into a square, map-

like shape. It zoomed in closer and closer until it showed a specific area. "Where's that

suppose to be?"

Po Kong took a step forward, "If I recall my geography correctly, that would be New York

City...Central park."

"Looks like we'll be going a little road trip..."Xiao Fung said

"So it would appear..." Shendu agreed.

Jamie sighed and looked down at her feet. Could things get any worse?

000000ooooo000000

A buzzing sound came from Dai Gui's pocket. He reached in and pulled out his cell phone

"Hello?" he said. his eyes lit up, "Izzy. Yes....I am good. yes. yes. Oh... I come soon.

Bye." He hung up the phone.

"What did SHE want?" Bai Tsa said bitterly. Dai Gui narrowed his eyes slightly at her tone,

"Izzy has a broken ankle. Needs Dai Gui to stay with her."

"Ludicrous!" Tchang Zu said, Only YOU can retreive your Chi!"

"I know that!" Dai Gui snapped, "but Dai Gui cannot leave Izzy alone. Therefore, I have

made my decision."

"And what would that be?" Tso Lan asked.

"Izzy is coming with us."


	2. Chapter 2

"Uncle! please calm down," Jackie pleaded as Uncle paced back and forth. Uncle turned

to him with a scowl, "How can Uncle relax when demons are loose?! Do you think Uncle

wants to be library boy for Shendu again?! No thank you!"

Jade rolled her eyes, "Oh come on! You know the pattern! Evil demons or Wizards try

to take over the world, we go hunt for whatever they're after, we fight the bad guys

and save the day. We just need to know what they want."

Jackie sighed, "The sad part is, that accualy made sense..."

The phone rang. Jackie picked it up, "Hello?....BWAH! JAMIE?! You want to talk to Vip-?"

Viper snatched the phone away before he could finish, "Jamie! Where are you?"

000000ooooo000000

**note!!!this is the part of the show where it goes to split screen!!!!**

000000ooooo000000

Jamie shuffled her feet, "I uh...can't tell you...but I'm fine."

Viper rolled her eyes, "Yeah right! You're with demons, you can't be fine. And why are

you with them anyway?"

"They're not- Uhg! never mind!" Jamie sighed aggivatedly, "Look, I'm neutral in this conflict,

ok? But I'm calling to give you guys a heads up. These guys are after their Chi. When Uncle

did his spell, they were separated from their Chi. Well, except Drago, he only lost half his chi

because he's half human-"

"What?" Viper asked confused

"Never mind. The bottom line is, I'm just letting you know what these guys are after. Love

you sis." Jamie mashed the off button on her cell phone

000000ooooo000000

**_Normal vision_**

000000ooooo000000

"Jamie, wait!" Viper said as the dial tone clicked on. She gowled in frustration. "What did

she want?" Tohru asked. Viper put the phone back on the hook, "The demons are after

their Chi, which they got seperated from when they got here because of the spell Uncle

used to try to keep demons from passing through the portal."

Jade grinned, "So she's on our side?"

Viper shook her head, "No. She say's she's Neutral."

"Chh, well, there goes my inside job idea.." Jade muttered

* * *

Jamie shoved her cell phone in her pocket. She and the others had snuck back to her

apartment and had gotten their stuff. It was 3:00 am and she was exhausted. It was almost

shocking how quickly her stuff had been gathered and placed in the back of the large truck

the Ice gang had arrived with after Drago had called them.

Jamie had let the demons explain why she was leaving to the manager, she was too fond of

Mrs Heath to lie to her like that. She only half-noticed what the demons were telling her.

Something about a change in jobs and needing to be closer to work. Jamie didn't really pay

any attention until Mrs Heath nodded, and hugged her goodbye.

Jamie held Scratcher tightly in her arms as they climbed into the truck and made their way

back to the Helms Fish Cannery. Drago at beside her, looking at her with a bit of concern

on his face.

"Uh, Jamie, you okay?"

Jamie stroked Scratchers ears softly, "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Jamie glanced up at him, her gaze Icy and Cold, "I said 'I'm fine'."

Drago closed his mouth. He'd never seen Jamie THIS mad...That look she'd just gven him

was so cold, if she'd been a demon, he would have froze.

000000ooooo000000

Strikemaster Ice, Cobra and DJ Fist looked around at the Cannery as they helped the

demons bring in the furniture. "Whoa, this dump needs an extreme makeover..."

"No, Kiddin' Ice-man," Cobra said, "Somebody call Ty Pennington!"

Shendu scoffed, turnng to him with a scowl, "With some...sprucing, this 'dump', as you call

it, **will** become livable. And besides, I believe it is YOU three pathetic adolecents who live

in a dump."

the three of them exchanged looks, "He's got us there, Ice-man," Cobra said. DJ Fist nodded.

The three of them headed for the door when they brought in the last of it. "Where are **you**

going?" Shendu asked, smirking evily.

"Yo, we're goin' back to our 'dump', Dawg."

The door slammed shut, revealing Tchang Zu, who also wore a smirk, "On the contrary..."

"We plan for you three to be quite useful to us..." Bai Tsa said.

"Indeed," Tso Lan said, "We're going to need someone who can do the dirty work for us."

"Hold up," Strikemaster Ice said, giving the 'time-out' sign," You want us to be your henchmen?

Sorry, dawg but we already got a boss."

"Yeah, we work for the D-man" Cobra said motioning to Drago.

Shendu leaned in close to them, "Well now you will work for US as well."

"What if we say 'no', Godzilla?" Ice said, crossing his arms.

Dai Gui picked Ice up by his shirtfront, "Dai Gui will break your bones one by one. And then I will

turn you Inside out..." he said in a dagerous tone

Ice, Cobra, and DJ Fist gulped, "O-okay, Big guy, we cool..." Ice said quickly.

Dai Gui dropped him, making him land on his butt.

"Excellent,' Shendu hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well done, brother," Po Kong said as the Ice gang hurried to get another box from the truck.

Dai Gui smirked, "Dai Gui master of persuasion..."

Jamie kept her back to the demons. refusing to look at any of them. Xaio Fung noticed this

as she intentionaly twisted around to intentionally not face him and Shendu as she carried

a box of her own belongings into the corner of the room.

"I think she's a bit cross with us," he muttered.

"More than a bit, brother.

Xiao Fung shrugged, "Oh well, how long could a human stay mad anyway?"

Shendu cracked his neck,"In my experience, I have known for some humans to hold a grudge

to their graves."

000000ooooo000000

Jamie laid down on the couch, which was in the corner of the room. She was just too tired

to Lift one more box or move one more piece of furniture. Let the demons do it, they're

the ones that got them into the mess... She closed her eyes and let herself drift off.

Strikemaster Ice and his crew moved a few large boxes, setting them down. Ice glanced

over at Jamie.

"Ah, look at that," Ice said walking over and looking at her sleeping form. Cobra and

DJ Fist joined them, "Yeah, Ice-man, like a baby!" Cobra said. DJ Fist nodded. Drago

came over, "What're you three doing?" Ice smirked, "Check it out, D-man, Jamie be

sleepin' like a broken alarm clock."

Drago rolled his eyes, "Whatever..."

000000ooooo000000

When Jamie woke up, she was still on the couch. Everyone was asleep, except Shendu,

who was in a meditative trance. Darago and the Ice Gang were leaning against the wall,

snoring. Jamie had to supress a giggle, "I didn't know Drago snored..." she murmmerd to

herself.

"Yes, unfortunaltly, he gets that from me."

Jamie turned around, Shendu was out of his trance. Jamie didn't even try to be cold towards

him. She didn't have in her to hold a grudge. And besides, now that she had had some rest,

she felt much more emotionally reasonable.

"Hey, Shendu."

"Are you still angery?"

"No, not really...I don't stay mad very long"

"Good. It will be easier for all of us if you're not behaving like a foolish Child."

Jamie decided to ignore that comment. "Hey, where's Dai Gui?" she asked noticing he was

gone. Shendu looked uncomfortable," He has gone to Izzy's penthouse...He has decided

to tell her the truth."

"The truth about what?" Jame asked, concern in her voice.

"About US. What and who we really are."

Jamie gasped, "WHAT?!"

Shendu put a hand over her mouth, "Do you want to wake everyone up? They don't know!

Dai Gui left when they fell asleep, and if they find out I let him leave-"

Jamie took his hand off her mouth. "Why did you let him leave anyway?"

Shendu inhaled deeply and sighed, "Because, I can relate. I may be a demon, but I'm not

heartless."

Jamie nodded. She should have known. Of course Shendu would sympathize with him...

"So, how long ago did he le-"

000000ooooo000000

The door to the Fish Cannery opened. Dai Gui came inside, Izzy trailing behind him.

"Brother, did you-"

Dai Gui walked right past them, ignoring him. He whent over to where Drago and the Ice

gang were laying against the wall he pushed him over with his foot, making him hit the

floor.

Drago awoke with a yelp, "OW! Hey! what the-"

"Breath fire!" Dai Gui cammanded.

"What?!" Drago asked. Dai Gui growled, "Breath fire, of Dai Gui will MAKE you!"

Drago looked at him as if he was crazy. He glanced behind him, "Uh...why is Izzy here?"

"Just breath Fire!"

Drago growled, he inhaled breifly and sent a wave of fire in Dai Gui's direction.

000000ooooo000000

Dai Gui stepped aside, Jamie, Shendu and Izzy had to duck. Izzy's eyes were wide.

"O..M..G.. You-you really ARE demons..."

"Uh...I'm human, just for the record..." Jamie said.

Izzy looked at her feet as Dai Gui approached, he looked worried. "Is Izzy...okay? Are

you scared?"

Izzy took a deep breath, She looked up at Dai Gui...

and smiled

"Of course not! It doesn't matter if you're a demon...Heck, nuyasha is my favorite show!"

She wrapped her arms around him possessivly, "Besides, You'll always be my Roni-bear,

no matter what."

Dai Gui looked suprised, "Really?"

Izzy looked up at him and giggled, "Of course, silly," She stood on her tip-toes and kissed

him on the cheek.

Jamie couldn't help but smile. now THAT was love...

"Excuse me," came a voice from behind them, "But would you mind telling us why SHE is

here?"

They all turned. The other demons had woken up.

Jamie sighed.

This wasn't gonna be pretty...


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie looked out the window of her Van. They were on their way to New York. The

argument the demons had had with Dai Gui, and Shendu, had not been pretty... It

was only because Jamie had stepped in, and because of Tso Lans ablity to reason,

that a fight was avioded.

It didn't matter.

Drago was driving, him having the most experience next to Jamie. Shendu was sitting

in the passenger seat so as to avoid his siblings(who of course blamed him for this.

Jamie sat crunched against the window, Bai Tsa, Tchang Zu, and Tso Lan sat beside

her. Hsi wu, Po Kong, Xiao Fung sat in second row of seats.

Izzy and Dai Gui were sitting the very back. Izzy was sitting in his lap, with her arms

around his neck.

"Are we there yet?" Hsi Wu asked in a bored way.

"No," Drago said.

"We've been driving forever..."

"It's only been 3 hours," Drago said irritatedly as he made a left.

"Well how much Longer is this gong to take?"

Jamie rolled her eyes, "Hsi Wu, New York is on the other side of the Country. It could take

all day. and maybe part of tomarrow."

Hsi Wu groane, "this is taking so LONG! By the time we get there, those Stupid Chans

will have already been there and done that!" He crossed his arms, muttering, "Flying

is faster..."

Drago gritted his teeth and looked in the rear view mirror, "I'm going as fast as this

stupid thing will let me! If I go over 80, this thing'll probably break down or something

so just SHUT UP!"

000000ooooo000000

Izzy glanced away from Dai Gui to look at the fuming twosome, "Um, you know, I DO

have access to a private Jet. If I made a call, it could be where we next stop in like five

minutes.

Bai Tsa turned around, hssing, "Why didn't you bring this up before?!"

"You didn't ask," Izzy said plesantly.

"I ought to-"

Dai Gui growled in his throat, cutting her off. Bai Tsa turned back around, mumbling under

her breath.

Jamie sighed, "Let's just stop at the next place with an airport and let Izzy get that Jet."

_Anything to keep these guys from arguing all the way to New York..._

* * *

"Yes...Alright. We'll be there in five." Captain black hung up his phone and turned to the

others.

"Good news Jackie, I managed to pull a few strings, a private jet is waiting to take you to

New York."

"Thank you Captain Black," Jackie said , "Sorry to ask you on such short notice.

Captain Black smiled, "No Prib Jackie, fighting Demons is what we do best, Heck, I'm almost

glad those demons are back, it was getting a little boring around here."

Jackie rlled his eyes, 'You WOULD think so..."

Uncle turned to Tohru, "Tohru, do ou have Uncles Spellbooks?"

"Yes, Sensei," Tohru said holding a bag.

Finn tapped Uncle shoulder, "Uh. what are we supose to do, Unc, - I mean- Sensei?"

Uncle whacked him on the forehead, "You and other apprentices will stay and watch the

shop! Uncle still has a business to run."

"Aww.."Ratso said disapointedly, "We're gonna miss the action..."

Chow elbowed him, "Shut up!"

Hak Fu bowed repectfully, "Please, Sensei, Let me come, I BEG of you! I will do whatever

you say, but please don't make me stay in the shop!"

Uncle opened his mouth to protest but Jackie cut him of, "Uncle, he may be of help. He is

a good fighter, I know froom experience..."

"Then it's settled, "Hak Fu's comming with us to kick some demon butt!"

"Jade-" Jackie started

"Listen Jackie, I'm gonna go no matter what you say, beside, captain Black already said I

could be an agent, so I'm going!" She crossed her arms.

"But--you--uh--Think of your parents!"

"I am, by kicking the demons butts while the demons are still here in the good old USA!

Now come on Jackie, we're gonna miss our flight!"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door, Uncle, Tohru and Hak Fu right behind

them.


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie looked out of the window of the Jet. She could barely believe how high she was...

It was incredible.

"Boo!"

Jamie jumped as she felt someone poke her shoulder. Hsi Wu cackled, " can't believe that

worked!" Jamie glared at him, "Hsi Wu, you're so immature!"

Hsi Wu chuckled, unrepentant. Drago rolled his eyes, "I should've stayed at the fish cannery

with Ice and the guys to watch the pets..."

Hsi Wu leaned back against the seat, "Now this is the way to travel...Not as good as flying

myself, but still pretty good."

Izzy came out of the cockpit, "Good news, I just spoke to the pilot, we'll be landing soon."

Po Kong looked relieved, "Good...I don't think flying agrees with me..." She looked a bit

green.

Shendu raised an eyebrow, "You're air-sick, sister?"

Po Kong opened her mouth to answer, but instead rushed to the bathroom nearby and shut

the door. Izzy looked after her sympathetically, "Aw...poor Kandy...OH! I mean, Po Kong..."

She sighed "I'm still trying to get use to these new names.."

* * *

Jackie, Jade, Uncle, Tohru, and Hak Fu's Jet landed on the designated landing site. Jade

grabbed her back pack and hurried out the door, "Come on Jackie! Drago and the rest of

the demons are probably halfway to the Chi by now!"

Jackie opened his mouth to reply but Uncle cut him off, "Here, carry Uncles Bags, Uncle has

cramp from seat."

Jackie grunted as Uncle handed him a heavy bag.

"Yes Uncle."

Uncle turned to him scowling " And stop being such a slow-poke! We have demons to defeat!

Hail a taxi!"

Jackie sighed, "Yes Uncle..."

"One More thing, did you remember to bring Chi-o-matic?"

"Uh..."

"I brought it, Sensei," Hak Fu said Holding it out. Uncle took it from him, "Good, you are

becoming good aprentice..."

Hak Fu bowed, "Thank you sensei, I'm honored."

"Don't let that go to your head! You still have a lot to learn if you are going to live up to

Uncles standards!"

* * *

Jamie held up the map of New York she had gotten from the airport officials when they'd

gotten off the plane, "Ok, we're here, and Central Park is here, we'll have to take the

subway."

Izzy shuddered, "I hate the subway, everytme I go to the Subway I end up getting hit on

or get gum in my hair..."

Bai Tsa rolled her eyes, "Hair can be cut, and besides I doubt anyone would harrass you

with Dai Gui hovering over you like he always does..."

Izzy grinned, "That's right! You'll protect me, won't you, Roni bear?"

Dai Gui nodded. "If anyone messes with you, Dai Gui will crush them."

Bai Tsa made a gag-me face as Izzy smiled with delight. Jamie sighed. Bai Tsa was such

a butt head...

* * *

Jackie and the others entered Central Park, Uncle held out The Chi-o-matic, which was,

at the moment, unlit.

"The chi is around here somewhere... Uncle has the willies..."

Jackie nodded. Uncle, how will we know when we find the Chi?"

"It will reveal itself. Uncle does not know what vessel it will be concealed in, but we must

retreive it before the demons do!"

000000ooooo000000

They disappeared down the path just as Jamie and the Demons emerged from the subway

tunnels. Drago lifted his head, sniffing. He turned to the others, a dark grin on his face "I

smell Demon Chi..."

Shendu smirked, "Excellent. Lead us to it."

Jamie followd behind the demons as they made their way down the winding walkways,

the trees around them casting dappled shadows on and around them. there were flowers

here and there, in many alternating colors. Dai Gui wrinkled his nose at them. "Dai Gui hates

flowers..."

Izzy, who hung on his arm, as always, gave a small smile, "Well, I think they're pretty."

Dai Gui opened his mouth to comment that he did not like pretty things, but then relized

that, really, that was not 100 percent true. He LOVED Izzy, and she, most decidedly, was

VERY pretty indeed. So he closed his mouth.

Suddenly he stiffened, stopping where he stood.

000000ooooo000000

"What is it, Brother?" Xiao Fung asked. Dai Gui stepped off the path

"Dai Gui's Chi is near..."

* * *

Uncles Chi-o-matic suddenly lit up, glowing bright green, "Ai-yah! The Chi is near! Follow the

compus!" he said as the needle pointed to the left.

Jade's eyes lit up, "Alright! Some action!"

Jackie shushed her as they walked, hurriedly in the direction the Chi-o-matic pointed in.

* * *

Dai Gui picked up his pace, Jamie and Izzy had to jog to keep up with the demon's pace

as they followed him.

"We are-"

* * *

"-Almost there!" Uncle said as the Chi-o-matic glowed even brighter.

* * *

Both groups came into veiw at the large fountain at the same time.

Both groups saw the shiney, marble-like glass orb sitting just on top of the stone fish

which adorned it.

And both were prepared to fight to get it.

Jamie gulped,

"Oh boy..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, Chan, looks like you've managed to catch up to us," Shendu stated, "But the question

is...can you stop us?"

"Uncle will send you all back to the Netherworld!" Uncle said, holding up his blowfish

"We'll see about THAT, Chi-Wizard!' Bai Tsa said, taking on offensive stance .

"You want a piece of Uncle?"

Dai Gui turned to Izzy, "Izzy, stay out of the way. You might get hurt."

Izzy nodded, "Ok, Roni-bear..." She took a step back, limping do to the large-leg-brace she

was wearing, which supported her weight.

Everyones eyes snapped to the Petite woman, "Hey, who's malibu-barbie?" Jade asked.

Izzy turned to her, "I'm Izzy."

Bai Tsa rolled her eyes, "She's his girlfreind..." she said bitterly.

Jackies eyes widened, "Girlfreind? Dai Gui has a girlfreind?"

"Ew..." Jade said, " Who'd wanna kiss a demon?"

"Hey, Roni-bear's a GOOD kisser!" Izzy said putting her hands on her hips.

"Ai-Yah! First girl joins with demons, now this?!"

Jamie took a step back, "just for the record, I'm neutral in this conflict."

Shendu waved his hand dismissively, "Be whatever you want, you're just our therapist."

000000ooooo000000

The demons charged forward, Jade cracked her knuckles, "Alright, it's time to serve these

demons a heaping helping of the sncient art of Butt-whoop! Hyah!" she moved to rush

forward, Jackie grabbed the back of her shirt, "Jade, You stay here."

Jade crossed her arms as Jackie joined the others, " But Jackie.... Grrr!"

Tohru charged at Dai Gui, who was making a bee-line for the fountain.

Dai Gui blocked a punch aimed for his face, and kicked him backward. Tohru was slammed

into the fountain, shattering it and sendng the Chi-Orb flying

Dai Gui charged for it "My Chi!"

Jackie rushed forward, he jumped and kicked Dai Gui in the chest, using his momentum to

go upwards and grab the Glass orb, upon which, Dai Gu's Trigram was stamped in glowing

blueish markings. He landed smoothly on the grass.

" Uncle, I Got-"

Jackie was knocked down by Shendu, who had rushed forward and tackled him, causing him

to drop the Chi-Orb, which Shendu quickly caught, "Not so fast, Chan! I think you'll find

THIS belongs to my Brother..."

Hak Fu charged at him "Mouse takes cheese!"

Shendu quickly side-stepped the attack, using the sleeper hold to knock him out "You'll have

to do better than THAT, simpleton..." he said smirking

"Jackie! You must not let Demon reabosorb his Chi, Or Uncle will not be able to Remove it!"

"What?!"

"Once the Ch is absorbed into its original host, it is impossible to remove!"

"You're telling me this now?!"

" Uncle does not have time to tell you everything!" Uncle cried, blocking a blow from Tchang Zu,

who had just thrown a punch at him.

Jackie lunged forward, snatching the Orb away from Shendu, "I will not bring this back later,

thank you!" he yelled running for Uncle.

Drago ran in from the side, throwing a fire-ball at Jackie's feet, "Take that, Chan!"

Jade scoffed, "Ha! You missed!"

Drago smirked, "Guess again..."

Jackie looked down, his pants leg was on fire

"BWAH! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!"

He ran towards the Fountain, putting his leg in the water.

The fire whent out, luckily, his leg was uninjured He sighed with relief. Tchang Zu snatched the

Chi Orb from him before he could react, tossing it in Dai Gui's direction, "Brother, catch!"

"NOOOOO!" Uncle, Jackie, Jade and Tohru yelled together as Dai Gui's hand wrapped around

the small sphere

000000ooooo000000

Dai Gui grinned in triumph as he crushed the little Sphere in his hand. He was engulfed by

a blackish-blue cloud of Chi, which swirled around him as he cackled evily. Within the cloud,

Dai Gui's form twisted and morphed, growing. Jamie gulped as the cloud vanished, revealing

the Dai Gui's true form.

She had forgotten how tall he was...

Izzy's eyes widened as she looked upon Dai Gui, "Roni-bear?"

Dai Gui turned, looking down at her, his red eyes glowing demonicaly. Everyone was silent as

the two of them gazed at each Gui took a step towards her. Izzy's breath caught

in a half-gasp, but she remained motionless. Jame held her breath, waiting to see what

would happen.

Dai Gui crouched, scooping up Izzy so that she was sitting in his massive hand. Izzy

stayed perfectly still as he brought her level to his face, straitening."Is Izzy afriad?" Dai Gui

asked, his sharp, pointed teeth flashing. He reached up and stroked Her cheek with his index

finger, being careful not to scratch her with his claw.

Izzy looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Why should I be scared? You're just...bigger. With Horns, and claws, and razor teeth...but

besides that, you're still my Roni-bear, And I love you... Besides...I think you look even cuter

this way!"She leaned forward and planted a kiss on the tip of his nose, wrapping her arms

around his massive face.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Bai Tsa and Jackie muttered simutaneously.

Izzy pulled away, taking on a pensive expression, "This could get pretty tricky though...I'm

gonna have to take Yoga lessons..."

"Dai Gui can change back," He said quickly, as if to reassure her.

"Oh. Okay! Then we have no problem!" Izzy said happily, "Let's go home."

Dai Gui turned and began to walk away, placing Izzy on his head.

"Wait a minute," Tchang Zu said.

"Where're YOU going?" Hsi Wu asked.

"Izzy wants to go home," Dai Gui stated, not bothering to stop.

"What about Chan!?"

Dai Gui scoffed, "Dai Gui is not interested."

The demons, and the Chans seemed shocked. Jamie gave a small smirk. She wasn't really

suprised.

"Hey, wait up!" Po Kong said as she and the others began to follow him. Drago growled,

"This ain't over, Chan...Come on Jamie!" he said pulling her along after him as he stomped

after his family.

Jamie turned and looked at Jackie, "Tell my sister I said hi..."


	7. Chapter 7

"I still can't believe you just LEFT without so much as throwing a pebble at Chan..."

Hsi Wu muttered bitterly. Dai Gui ignored him. He looked down at Izzy, who was

cuddled up into his chest, asleep, as they drove home. This time, Jamie was drove,

since Drago did not seem to be in a good mood.

Apart from Shendu and Tso Lan, the more reasonable members of the family, eveyone

else seemed angry with him fo simply leaving without conflict after re-obtaining his Chi.

The tensity in the van could have been cut with a knife.

Jamie was relieved as they parked outside the Helm's Fish Cannery, now her home,

and climbed out.

" It doesn't really matter, there's always next time," She said, "Besides, there's still

7 other Chi's out there. Plus Shendu's talismans, and Drago's Chi. Well, technically,

only half of it, but still, you've got plenty of oppurtunities to beat up Chan."

Drago cacked his knuckles, "We're gonna do more than beat him up...We're gonna

anihilate him..."

Jamie gulped.

"Well, uh...good luck with that..."

She reached for the door-knob and eagerly opened the door. Light flooded out into the

dark, lit only by a few street-lamps in the dark.

000000ooooo000000

The Ice gang were sitting on the couch, playing a video game. It was robo-mercs. Jamie

could tell by the designs.

"Yeah, man! Ooo! Take that!" Cobra said clicking buttons as fast as hs thumbs could go.

"You're goin DOWN clown!" Ice said rapidly mashing buttons, wth no real order or

method.

"Hey guys, we're home," Jamie said, deperate for anything to lighten the demons mood.

"Oh, Hey, J. did you get the Chi?"

"Yeah."

"Whoa. For reals?" Ice said.

Jamie nodded, "Show 'em Dai Gui..."

000000ooooo000000

Dai Gui, who had cared Izzy inside and was putting her down on a soft heap of blankets

stacked to one side of the room, looked up. He put down his still asleep lover and turned

to them, taking his true form. Ice, Cobra and DJ Fist had to tilt up their heads just to look

at him.

"Hizzle..." Ice said, running a hand through his blonde hair.

Da Gui looked smug. He turned his attention back to Izzy, who shifted in her sleep.

"Killer, Come here, boy..." Hsi Wu called. The Chihuahua came from around the corner,

yipping excitedly at the sight of his master.

Speaking of which....

"Scratcher...Where are you?" Jamie called. Scratcher, who normaly came up immeadiatly

when Jamie called him, was nowhere to be seen.

"Scratcher?"

She looked around, "Hey, Ice, where's Scratcher?"

"Oh, uh, I think I saw him go in there," Ice said pointing towards a door nearby. Jamie

whent to the door and clicked the light on. She saw Scratcher curled up, ith his back

towards her, in a pile of what looked like shredded cloth and stuff.

"Hey boy," Jamie said smiling, how you doing boy?"

The sound of weak mewling came from where scratcher lay. Not his usual smooth, clear

meow.

" Hey, Scratcher, you okay, boy?" Jamie asked walking over to him. She knelt by his

side and leaned over to see if something was wrong. Jamie gasped.

"Drago!"

000000ooooo000000

Drago came in, as if ready to fight, "What is it?"

Jamie shh-ed him and motioned for him to come over. "Look..." Jamie said motioning to

Scratcher. Drago whent over and looked at the cat.

Kittens.

Curled up beside Jamie's calico ball of razor-claws were 6 tiny kittens. 2 black, 3 other

calico's, and one white kitten, softly nursing, making little noises as they occaisionally

stopped to move to a new nipple, or simply breath for a minute. Scratche licked them,

making sure they were clean. Jamie turned to Drago.

"I think maybe I should start calling Scratcher 'girl' from now on instead of 'boy'..."

Drago rolled his eyes, "Ya think?"

They both turned when they heard Shendu clear his throat. He was standing n the

doorway. Jamie gave a small scowl.

"You could've told me my cat was a girl, you know."

Shendu shrugged, "She told me not to. She wanted you to figure it out for yourself.

Besides, it's your problem if you can't tell a male from a female."

"When I got him, the Vet said he--SHE--was a boy."

"Well then...I think you need to get yourself a new Vet don't you?" Shendu said, smirking

as he left.

Jamie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, that's mature," Drago said giving her a smug look/

Jame punched his shoulder playfully, "Shut up, sulfer breath..."


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie watched the kittens scamper across the floor, it had been about 2 weeks since

their birth, and Jamie took great joy in playing with them. In between redecorating

projects she had going in the fish cannery, School, and searching for a new job, it

was like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. She positivly adored them.

The Demons, however, did not.

Xiao Fung absolutly despised them the moment they began walking around. He

often commented about having to step over them or move them out of his way.

"One of these days, those things are going to be underfoot, and I will not even

try to step over them," he threatened after nearly falling over for the 16th time.

"You're mean, why would you want to hurt such harmless little things?"

"Because I can" he responded, narrowing his eyes, "Little pests..."

Jamie 'hmphed'.

Strikemaster Ice picked up the white kitten, a male with bright yellow eyes.

"Yo, Jame's, what you gonna do with them when they're big enough to

leave Scratcher?"

"Give them away, I guess."

"Thank Buddah..." Tchang Zu muttered, plucking one of them off his lap. Hsi Wu

laid on his stomach on the floor, teasing one wth a peice of string, "I think

they're kind of cute. They remind me of cousin Felina."

**_(Pronounced : fell-lee-nuh)_**

"Who's Felina?" Jamie asked. Po Kong, who was reading a recipe book, looked

up, "Back when were in power, Felina was a distant cousin of ours who lived

in what is now called South America. She resembled something of a large cat

with 'humaniod' features."

"Oh...is she...still alive?"

"I wouldn't know, we lost contact with her about 2000 years ago."

"Oh. Hey, has anyone seen The Ice gang?"

" Ice and the others are on the roof," Drago said, " They mentioned something about a place to put

up a cable dish. Come on, I'll take you up."

000000ooooo000000

Shendu was painting, off to one side of the roof, trying to fininsh a painting he'd been

working on for two days.

"This view be pretty sweet, Yo," Ice said. Cobra nodded,and laughed, "Hey, Cobra,

remember when we tricked out the space needle?"

"Oh yeah, now there was a lair. Classy, high tech, powerful..."

"Until Chan showed up, you mean," Shendu comented. Ice turned to him.

"What's THAT suppose to mean?"

"Oh, I'm merely stating a fact. Chan made the three of of you look like fools, I'm sure."

Ice narrowed his eyes, "Yo, that's not cool. Me and my boyz got skills, Dawg."

"Yeah, I'll bet three of us us could whoop you butt any day of the week," Cobr said

crossing his arms.

"Come at me then, boy," Shendu said, putting down his brush, looking ammused.

Ice cracked his knuckles, "Aight. DJ, you go left, Cobra, you go right, and I'll take dead

center."

000000ooooo000000

Drago and Jamie emerged from the small door which led from the roof into the building.

Jamie gasped as MC Cobra crashed at ther feet.

"What the-?!" Drago said jerking Jamie out of the way.

He moaned dizzily, "Aw snap, D-man...You're pops is..." he fainted, letting his head fall

limp against the floor of the roof before he could finish.

They both looked over to where Shendu stood, cracking his neck. He looked down at Ice,

who lay srawled at his feet. He smirked

"You're skills are impressive, boy. But your form needs work..."

He stepped over him and whent back to his painting.

Jamie looked at Drago, "Remind me to NEVER fight your dad..."

Drago nodded once.

The sound of footsteps came from behind them, Bai Tsa emerged, her white dredlocks

swaying with each step

"All of you get down here at once! A new Chi is about to reveal itself!"

000000ooooo000000

The demons, and Jamie gathered around the bowl from which the map of the globe was

emmited. All silenced as one of the markings glowed brightly.

"Whose Trigram is that?" Jamie asked, pointing at the marking. Tso Lan steped toward

the projection, "That, would be mine."

He touched the sopt, as Dai Gui had done the first time. Just as Before, the map shifted,

becoming a map of the area around the location where the Chi was.

"Hmm...it would appear my Chi is not on this land mass..."

"What?" Jamie squeeked.

"My Chi is located in what you humans call Sidny, Austraila," He said in his calm, soothing

voice, "In order to retreive it, we're going to have to leave the country."

"Which will require obtaining Passports. I doubt Izzy's Jet can go that far..."

Jamie groaned, "Oh, Great..."


	9. Chapter 9

Jamie was extremely relieved, after contacting Izzy (because there was NO way she

was going to try to get fake passports) to find that Izzy's Jet was indeed able to travel

such distances.

"Okay," she said, "That's one problem down... Now I just have to go to Australia, and

Hope I don't get arrested for sneaking into the country..."

"You worry too much," Drago said, "Look, me, Ice and the possy have been all over

the world, and we've NEVER used passports."

"Yeah, J, you just need to Chillax and just go with the flow..." Cobra said.

Jamie sighed, "I'll 'chillax' when demons stop interfereing with my life..."

Drago smirked, "Never gonna happen."

Jamie just sighed, "Come on, lets go get on the stupid plane and get this over with...

Wait. Who's gonna watch the animals?"

Po Kong raised her hand. "I will...flying disagrees with me..."

Hsi Wu snickered, "Scaredy demon.."

Po Kong huffed indignantly, "I am not afraid, little brother, I merely get air-sick... I

looked up the term"

"Yeah, whatever, Po..."

Tchang Zu scoffed, "Who cares? Let's just get that Chi before that cursed Chan does..."

"How're we gonna look for it anyway?" Jamie asked, A thought occuring to her, "Sydney's

a big place, are we just gonna wander around till we find it?"

Drago went over to the map, "Can this thing zoom in any closer than this?" he asked no

one in particular. He reached out to touch the symbol. Green lightning-bolt like objects

zapped him.

"Argh!!!!!"

Ice flinched, "Yo dwag, that HAD to hurt..."

Drago was flung backwards, hitting the floor hard. Jamie, Ice and the possy rushed to his

side,

"Drago!"

"Yo, D, you aight?"

The map fizzled and vanished. Bai Tsa hissed, "that bufoon destroyed the map!"

The demons rounded on him to give him a swift and painful punishment, Shendu held up

his hand, "Wait..."

Jamie shook Drago's shoulders. Drago sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He growled

softly, "Stupid peice of--"

Drago suddenly stiffened, his eyes widening. His vision became cloudy, then clear. He saw

in his minds eye a large, strangly shaped building. The image faded. Drago shook his head,

he lept to his feet, an evil grin on his face.

"It's in the Sydney Opera house..."

Shendu turned to his siblings, looking smug. Tchang Zu just pushed him aside

"Your spawn got LUCKY, Shendu...Next time he does something Stupid, My wrath will NOT

be withheld..."

He turned to the door, exiting the Cannery, as Jamie and the others followed.

* * *

Jackie, Uncle, Jade and Tohru were already on the plane. This time, Uncle had

permitted the Enforcers to go, because they had made an excellent sale to a

customer with VERY deep pockets.

"Oh yeah, Australia!" Finn said shaking his hips as they got off the plane.

"The land down under..." Chow added.

Ratso raised an eyebrow, "Under what?"

"Uh, never mind," Finn said, "Wanna catch some rays?"

Unhcle hit him on the forehead with his finger, "There will be no Ray catching

until Uncle has caught Demon Chi!"

Finn rubbed the place he had been hit, "Right, sorry, forgot Unc."

Jackie glanced at the map me had retreived from a stand nearby. "According

to the Chi-o-matic, the Chi Orb should somewhere inside the Sydney opera house..."

000000ooooo000000

They exited the bus they had boarded and made their way inside the large, Ship-shaped

building.

Jade scoffed, "Earth to Jackie, hello, we're in an Opera House, ths place is huge! It

could be anywhere! And the Demon squad could show up at any minute! I say we

split up, we can cover more ground that way."

"That is a very good idea, Jade" Uncle said, turning to Tohru "Tohru, you go with Jade.

Jackie, you come with Uncle to search outside

"Uh, what about us, Boss?" Finn asked. Uncle turned to them.

" You three go look for Chi orb backstage....Do not interupt show!" he added.

"You got it, Boss," Ratso said, waving as they split up.

* * *

Strikemaster Ice, MC Cobra and DJ Fist looked around at the opera house as they snuck in

through a side entry. Ice whistled, "Yo, this crib be hot like a hot tripple cheese with diced

jalepenio's on top."

"For realz, Ice man," Cobra said enthusiastically. DJ Fist nodded in agreement. Drago rolled

his eyes, "Nevermind that, you idiots, keep an eye out for that Chi Orb."

"I feel ya, D-man" Ice said flashing a thumbs up.

Jamie also looked around, The walls were painted all kinds of vibrant colors with beautful

designs. "Wow..."

Shendu prodded her shoulder, " We have more important things to do than sight-see, child."

Jamie sighed, "_I finally get to travel across the globe, and I can't even enjoy it..." _she thought

to herself.

"_Man my life sucks..."_


	10. Chapter 10

The demons had decided to split up. Jamie was with the Ice Gang, Drago had gone off with

Shendu, and the others had teamed up into pairs to look in certian places of the building.

fJamie wished she could've enjoyed being there more if not for the fact that she wasn't

allowed to sight-see because she had to look for the Chi orb.

That and she was illegal. Theyd basically snuck into the country.

Jamie sighed.

Oh well...

It could always be worse...

000000ooooo000000

Ice looked around. They passed a group of men carrying props. a glint caught his eye.

"Hold up ya'll" he said, holding up his hand in a motion for them to halt.

They watched as the movers opened the door which led backstage. Jamie squinted.

Yup. t was a Chi-Orb. she could see the Tri-gram.

"That's it!" she said, "Hey, go find the others and tell them we found it, I'll sneak backstage

and see if I can get it before anyone notices," She said.

Ice nodded,

"Back in thirty minutes or less, or the pizza's free," he said as he and the others ran in the

opposite direction Jamie rolled her eyes.

What was it with Strikemaster Ice and Pizza?

* * *

Finn, Ratso and Chow wandered around, looking at the props. Ratso cocked his head a little

to the left as he looked at a large stuffed lion. he let out a smile

"Aww, cute..."

Fin put a hand on his shoulde, "Uh Ratso, you can look at the cat later, keep an eye out

for mystical Chi Balls."

"Yeah," Chow added, "We're not here to sight-see."

Ratso shrugged and continued looking. A group of men walked in carying crates of small, detailed

props. Chow saw the familiar symbol of the Moon Demon's Tri-gram. He pulled out hs cell phone

and mashed speed-dial.

"Hey, T, We've spotted it. Tell Jackie and Uncle."

* * *

Jamie snuck into the room, she hid behind various objects, keeping out of sight until the men set

down the crates. She steped out from behind a peice of scenery as the men headed for the door

on the other side of the room. Suddenly she felt a hand clamp over her mouth. Jamie held perfectly

still, terrified.

"It's just me."

Jamie let out a sigh of relief an turned facing Drago. She hit him n the chest lightly, "Don't do that!

you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Drago rolled his eyes,"Don't be so dramatic..."

The other Demons came out from their hiding places. Tso Lan made a bee-line for the crates,

sensing it's presence, keeping to the shadows.

* * *

Finn, Ratso and the Chow snuck ever-closer to the box, Not relizing who was only a few feet away.

"Almost there..." Finn whispered.

* * *

"Just a bit furthur, brother," Bai Tsa said, urging Tso Lan on quietly. Jamie held her breath. He was

almost there...

* * *

Finn reached the crate and reached out for the Orb just as Tso Lan did. Their hands knocked into

each others as they each tried to take the orb, sending it flying across the room. Both groups

stood, revealing themselves.

Shendu hissed

"OH! not YOU bafoons again!"

Finn recognized the voice, "Shendude? whoa. Unc said you guys were human now, but...WHOA..."

Izzy squinted her eyes at the Enforcers, "Hey, wait a minute..."

Ratso's eyes widened, " Izzy? Is that you?"

Izzy's face lit up. "Ratso!" she smiled, going over and giving him a hug. Everyone was shocked.

Dai Gui appeared a bit miffed.

"Uh, Izzy?" Jamie asked, "You know this guy?"

Izzy turned to her, "Of course I know him! he's my big brother!"

* * *

**_GRAH!!!!!_**

SORRY MY CHAPTER IS SO LATE!!! My sisters lapt-top recharger is broken, and my personal comp

is being really picky about getting internet!!

sorry!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

"Your brother?!" the demons called out in unison. Izzy nodded, "Can't you see the family resemblance?"

"Uh...Not really, Iz," Ice said.

"Oh...." she said, "Oh well!"

"But it does explain the innocent, child-like nature she has..." Shendu muttered, "That fool acts the same

way..."

Izzy looked back at Ratso and the others, "What are you doing here, Ratso?"

"We're here to get that magic marble, Barabie girl," Finn said. Not noticing Uncle and the others walking up.

"Aiiie-yahh! Ratso! what are you doing hugging Demon's girlfreind?!"

Ratso looked over at him, "Oh, hi boss, this is my little sister Izzy."

"Sister?" Jade, Jackie, Tohru and Uncle repeated. Jackie put a hand on his forehead, "Bad day, bad day,

bad day...wait...She's Rocko's mother?"

Izzy looked taken aback, "ME? no! That's our other sister. Besides, do I look like I've had a kid to you?"

she asked, motioning to her hips, which were sleek and lithe.

Dai Gui muttered under his breath, "Dai Gui would be able to TELL if Izzy had borne a child..."

Uncle and Bai Tsa both made faces of disgust.

"Uncle needs amnesia spell to forget he heard that!"

"I as well, chi Wizard..." Bai Tsa nodded.

Jade took a defensive stance, "enough with the family reunion, where's the Chi?"

At that, all of their heads whipped around to where the Chi orb lay on the middle of the wide open floor

before them.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie took a step back as the demons and the Chans ran forward at the same time, rushing for it.

They began to fight, martial arts moves comming from all directions, but in all the hubbub, Chow managed

to grab it.

"Hey, boss, I g-"

Hsi wu shoved him forward, grabbing it, "Got it!"

Tohru body-slammed Hsi Wu , who hit the floor with a whomph!

"Ow..." he said rubbing the back of his head, " he's no better than Po..."

Tohru held out the Chi orb to Uncle, "Sensei, here!"

Uncle held out his Chi-o-matic

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao...**

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao**...

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao.**..

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao...**

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao...**

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao**...

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao.**..

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao...**

Shendu snarreled, "Not this time, Old man!"

He back handed him, knocking the Chi-orb flying when the Chi-o-matic hit it.

* * *

In one of the seats, about 15 rows back, a young bot, about 12 years old, rolled his eyes

"Mom, do we have to sit through a boring old opera?"

The boys mother sighed, "Billy, you'll love it if you give it a chance.

Billy just crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, just **_knowing_** he was about to be bored to death.

* * *

Jamie saw it roll nearby. She rushed forward and picked it up, "Hey, I got-"

The curtians, which she hadn't noticed before, rose up before her, the others were too busy fighting to

notice.

There were rows after rows of hundreds of people.

"-it..."

Drago, who was fighting one of the enforcers, stood nearby. Jamie reached out and touched his arm.

"Uh, Drago?"

Drago looked at her in annoyance, "What is it?!"

Jamie numbly pointed at the large crowd. Drago followed her gaze, his burgandy eyes widening just a

fraction.

"Crap..."


	12. Chapter 12

By now the others had also noticed the curtains rising, and relized the situation they were

now in.

Jackie groaned, "Oh, no...not again..." He looked at the audience, "Uh, this is all part of the show,"

he said. "It's uh..the ballad of the Demon Chi Seekers! Very modern!"

A stun spell from Uncles blowfish whizzed over his head.

"Very modern!"

* * *

The crowd looked on in awe.

"Wow! look at those special effects!" Billy crowed with delight to his mother, who looked

shocked, if not mortified.

"I thought they were going to show 'Don Juan Triumphant...' she said meekly to herself.

* * *

Finn caught sight of the Chi-orb in Jamie's hand, "Hey, look, she's got it!"

He , Ratso, and Chow charged at her. Jamie let out a yelp and tossed it back into the midst

of the battle.

"I'm neutral!" She said holding up her hands in surrender.

The Chi Orb landed in front of Tohru, who was facing the Ice gang. They each narrowed their

eyes.

"Bring it, Tubby.." Ice said, smirking. Tohru let out a battle cry and Charged for it.

DJ Fist lunged forward and lept into the air, swinging his leg out to kick him.

Tohru stumbled backwards, falling against Bai Tsa, who happened to b fighting Jade.

Bai Tsa turned and noticed him just a secind too late, and ended up smooshed between

the wall, and Tohru.

"Get off of me you 600 pound Sumo!" She screeched, attempting to push him away.

Tohru groaned, rubbing the side of his head

"I weigh only 480..."

000000ooooo000000

Strikemaster Ice lened down to pick up the Chi Orb, laughing, " That was too easy.."

"Easy this!" Jade said, running at them and kicking him square in the Chest. Jade snatched

up the Chi Orb

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You dine with the T, you get a helping of the Jade."

Cobra pulled Ice to his feet. Ice glared at her, "You're gonna pay for that, shorty!"

"Jackie, Catch!" Jade said tossing it over their heads. Tso Lan made a leap for it, but Jackie

grabbed it

"Sorry, I will not bring it back later thank you!" he said hurrying over to where Uncle stood,

facing Shendu.

"You will NOT succeed, old man..." Shendu hissed bitterly.

"Neither will demon, want-to -be," Uncle declared raising his blow fish and firing it point-black

at Shendu in the upper chest.

"**_Argh!"_**

Shendu was flung about 10 feet or so, landing on his back, unconcious.

"DAD!"

Drago lept at Uncle.

"Spells off my pops, grandpa!" he breathed a stream of fire at him. Uncle barely had time to

dodge.

Drago crouched next to Shendu, who sat up groggily

"You alright?"

"Never mind me, boy, it's nothing serious." Shendu said, clutching his shoulder where he'd

been struck.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie, who had Joined Izzy at the edge of the stage, behind the curtain, saw this.

_So he DOES care about his dad..._

000000ooooo000000

Uncle turned to Jackie, who held out the Chi Orb, "Hurry Uncle!"

Uncle once again held out the Chi-o-Matic

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao...**

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao**...

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao.**..

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao...**

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao...**

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao**...

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao.**..

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao...**

The Chi Orb glowed bright black-blue as the Chi was extracted, drawn into the Chi-o-Matic.

"NOOO!" Tso Lan cried out, for the first time expression any sort of Anger Jamie had ever

heard.

Dai Gui, Who had been beside Izzy the whole time, ensuring her safty and distance from

the battle, gave the curtain Chord a sharp Yank, causing them to fall back down.

The Chans, not wasting a moment of their victory, hurried out the doors of the Stage while

the demons collected themselves.

* * *

The crowd erupted into applause. Billy stood in his seat, whistling with glee. he turned to

his mother

"Mom, can we come see the opera NEXT week too?"

His mother looked from him to the stage, rising to leave

"Uh..we'll see, sweety..."


	13. Chapter 13

Jamie walked behind the demons, not really feeling like talking. Tso Lan was also quiet. He

had said nothing since they'd left the opera house, which probably meant he was seething with

anger, but he didn't show it.

She glanced at Shendu. There was a slight burn in his shirt where he had been struck by the

Stun spell. He insisted he was fine, but she a sneaky suspicion he was, as usual, lying, because

he kept reaching up and clutching his shoulder when he thought no one was looking. She looked

over at Drago. He was walking just a bit in front of her, with the Ice gang, as if nothing had

happened.

Correction.

Like the inccident with his father had never happened.

Jamie had always just assumed Drago and Shendu didn't get along very well. She didn't understand

WHY. It was just how things were. But seeing Drago show accual concern for his father when he

thought he was injured changed that.

Men were never very emotional anyway. Perhaps it was just typical male pride, combined with Drago's

sarcastic, haughty teenage attitude that prevented them from getting along...

But everyone everyone else, excluding Dai Gui, who was carrying Izzy on his shoulders, was bitterly

grumbling about their defeat. She opened her mouth to offer a few words of encouragement.

Tchang Zu rounded on her, "If you utter so much as one syllable, you will wish you were born mute."

Jamie gulped, taking a step back.

Hsi Wu patted Tchang Zu's shoulder in a "calm-down" sort of way , "Hey, don't be so rough on her,

Tchang, it's not HER fault we lost. So we lost One Chi, big deal. There will be many other chances to

exact revenge."

Tchang Zu muttered to himself in Chinese, but seemed to calm down. Jamie sighed with relief

"Thanks Hsi Wu, I owe you one..."

Hsi Wu shrugged, "Make me some of that spaghetti stuff I like so much and I'll call it even."

Jamie rolled her eyes, "I guess that'll work."

* * *

As they landed back in San Francisco, The demons had calmed down considerably, Tso Lan even

began talking again. Jamie was glad of that, but maybe it was time for another therapy meeting.

They hadn't had one in a while, not really. It had been almost a month since their last session.

Then again, when had they had TIME for a meeting?

Po Kong came over, in her nightgown. It WAS pretty late.

"You're back. Did you get the Chi?"

Tso Lan shook his head, "No. Chan bested us..THIS time..."

Po Kong sighed in an agrrivated way.

"Typical..."

Hsi Wu snuck past her, calling, "Killer!"

Killer, who had been chasing one of the kittens around in what could be called a playfull manner,

ran over to his Master. Hsi Wu picked him up, yawning, "Good boy."

Hsi Wu trudged over to one of the various rooms the demons had claimed as their own personal

rooms.

"See ya in the morning..."

He closed the door with a click.

"So how are the kittens?" Jamie asked, eager to see them.

Po Kong turned her attention to Jamie, "One of the kittens died, I'm sorry to say..."

Jamie's face fell.

"What?... How?"

Po Kong sighed, "Well, one of the spotted ones got out. It wandered down the street and by the

time I found it it had been run over. "

Jamie sat on the couch. Obsorbing this. Scratcher hopped up next to her. Jamie pulled her close.

"Sorry girl..."

Scratcher licked her face comfortingly. As if trying to reassure her.

Shendu sighed as well, "Pity...I always liked cats..."

Jamie sighed, " It's okay. These things happen..."

She stood, "I'm gonna go to bed...if anyone needs me I'll be in my room..."

she trudged to her bedroom and lay on her bed, facedown in the pillows.

The demons lost a chi, One of her kittens died...This was just a bad day all around.

She closed her eyes, letting herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Jamie woke up some time at about 2:00 am. It was pitch black. Jamie got out of bed, thirsty and

needing to use the bathroom anyway.

She felt her way to the bathroom and reached for the lightswitch. She flicked it, expecting for the

room to flood with light.

Nothinng happened.

Jamie tried again, flicking it on and off, but her efforts were fruitless.

_Must be a fuse..._ Jamie thought to herself.

She made her way back to her room and pulled out her spare flashlight, which she kept in the top

drawer next to her bed. Putting on her too-large jacket, since it was pretty chilly outside, being the

middle of November, she whent outside to check the fusebox. The enforcers had installed it when

they still stayed here and had simply forgot about it. THAT was how they had eletricity at all.

yawning again, Jamie looked at the fuses. They seemed okay...Maybe it was just a bed lightbulb...

As she turned to go back inside she felt a cold, hard hand clutch her shoulder.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie Whipped around, a man with Dirty brown hair wearing a black leather Jacket pushed her against

the wall, roughly

"Give me your money!" he demanded.

Jamie's scream was cut off as he pulled out a knife, holding it up to her throat.

"I said give me your money!"

Suddenly he was pulled away from her. Jamie fell to her knees looking up to see Drago holding the

man up by his shirtfront, growling.

"Buddy, you picked the **WRONG** girl to mugg!"

He pushed the guy backwards, throwing a punch and knocking him out. Growling, he tossed the

would-be-mugger's unconcious form into a nearby dumpster.

He dusted his hands off, smirking.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie stood shakily, going over to him.

Drago turned to her

"You okay?"

"...yeah..."

"Did he hurt you?"

"...no..."

"Good. honestly, you're helpless without-"

Drago was cut off as he felt Jamie burry her face into his chest, sobbing. her arms around his middle.

"Drago..I thought he was gonna kill me...! I was...so...so scared...!" she said in between sobbs.

Drago was silent.

Slowly, he wrapped an arm around her, tucking her head under his chin.

"Yeah, Like I would have let that happen...I'm you babysitter, remember?"

Jamie closed her eyes, inhaling deeply.

Drago could be arrogant, stubborn, rude and pushy.

But he was her freind.

"Now, uh..get off me. You're gonna ruin my jacket," Drago said, gently pushing her away.

Jamie wiped her eyes, inhaling deeply.

"Thanks Drago..."

Drago rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, whatever...no big deal..."

Jamie could have sworn she'd seen him blush a little as they whent back inside


	14. Chapter 14

Shendu laid on his bed, his platinum blonde hair in disarray on the pillow beneath his head. His brow furrowed.

He shifted restlessly, gritting his teeth opened his eyes and sat up. Something was making him restless... And

since he could not tell what, it grated his nerves, making him irritable. Suddenly the alarm on his clock whent

off.

It blared out approximatly two beeps before Shendu reached over and flung it across the room, where

it struck the other wall and abruptly silenced.

Shendu cursed himself, if that damned thing was broken, he'd have to purchase another one...

He kicked the sheet off of himself, which was clinging to him uncomfortably and whent over to the offending

device which had so rudly awakened him. He picked it up, studying it, shaking it a bit.

It didn't seem to be harmed.

"Humans and their trinkets..." he muttered to himself as he placed the clock on the dresser he had obtained from

a nearby store.

He had no idea what had possesed him to get one of those wretched things. He always awoke at the same time

anyway...

He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair needed to be brushed, his eyes were slightly bloodshot, and-

wait, what was that? A small mark on his shoulder. No doubt a scar from the close-range blast of The Old Man's

stun spell...

"Bah!"

He turned to dress, He had other things to worry about other than scars.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie was preparing breakfast. She had gotten back to sleep easier than she thought she would, and had woke

up at her normal time, about 6:00.

She was making Egg's, bacon, rice (because the demons always loved rice) with some leftover cheese she had

melted into a sauce. She prepared the plates just as the demons trudged in from their rooms.

She made herself a bowl of cocoa puffs. There was no way she was going to get to eat any of it anyway.

000000ooooo000000

Shendu ate his breakfast without even acknowleging the flavor, he was too distracted by the noise the television

was making. The Ice gang had decided to watch it. Jamie, who had joined them, was sort of squished between them.

"I love this show," Jamie commented.

"Yo, me too, those boys gotta be crazy doing all that stuff though."

"I hear that!" Cobra said.

The Host of the show, some man with perfect teeth and slick black hair appeared.

"_This brings us to the conclusion of this weeks **Edurance Island! **Where only the strong... Endure**"**_

Jamie sighed, "Man, I wish I could be on that show, it would be SOOO cool..."

"Yeah, that'd be pretty tight..." Cobra said leaning back against the couch.

" _Next week's grand prize is a week-long all expenses paid trip to **Cabo,** **Mexico**, as well as the **Endurance Island** Trophy! "_

An image of the coveted cup was displayed the television. Shendu, who happened to glance at the television, dropped

the cup of fresh herbal tea he had made himself, causing it to shatter.

"My Talisman!"

Embedded on the side of the trophy was an octagonal stone, with A Tiger on it

_of __If you think __YOU'VE got what it akes to be an_ _**Endurance **Champion, please call the number on the screen!" _the man announced.

Shendu smirked and turned to Jamie

"Jamie..."

Jamie didn't like the way he said her name.

"Do you still desire to be on national television?"

Jamie gulped, "Me and my big mouth..."

* * *

**_Sorry this Chapie is so short!!! got a lot of stuff goin' on today!!!_**

**_this s all I I could do!!1_**

**_the next chapie will be longer!_**


	15. Chapter 15

Jamie didn't know whether to cry or laugh when they were accualy accepted on the show. However, there was a

six person limit.

Shendu was going, after all, it WAS his talisman...Jamie was going, because she was the one who had prompted the

idea (albeit unwittingly). Drago was also going. Shendu insisted upon it. The show was nortorious or having 'speed' challenges

and Drago was deffinatly the fastest family member.

None of the other demons seemed particularly interested in helping Shendu get his talismans back.

"Come, on guys, Shendu helped you guys out..." Jamie said, putting her hands on her hips.

They looked unconvinced.A though popped into her head, "It'll be a good chance for you to prove how superior you are to

humans...." she said enticingly, opting to feed their ego's.

It worked.

Hsi Wu raised his hand, "I'll go, I've got nothing better to do anyway."

Po Kong stood, "I'll go. I'd like to see the looks on Chans face when he relizes we got a Talisman right under their noses..."

"That still leaves one more space...." Jamie said.

Bai Tsa raised her hand after a moment, "I will accompany you, I can't tke much more of Bubba's harrassment. A week away

from that idiot mortal would suit me just fine."

* * *

**_Two days later..._**

* * *

Jamie felt her legs shake as the helicopter they had flown in on landed smoothly on the designated landing pad. She felt

nervous and Excited all at once. After filling out all that paperwork, they had finaly arrived on the island. On the one hand,

she'd always loved this show and was excited to finaly be on it. On the other, She was also mortified.

She never dreamed in a million years she'd be entering this contest with _demons_.

000000ooooo000000

A woman with black hair tied into a bun, greeted them, "You must be the Deamons. Well, you're just on time, Showtime

starts in Five minutes, please come with me."

Jamie had to almost jog to keep up with the womans fast pace. They were led to a large wooden platform surrounded by

torches on sticks.

The woman stopped, "Alright, you stand here. I'll please ask you to hand over any luxury items such as Cell phones, pagers,

Ipods, or any eletronic devices."

They did as she said. The woman bustled away.

The host of the show walked over, running a hand through his hair, a camera crew not far behind The director gave a signal with

his hand, and the camera started rolling.

"Welcome to another exciting week of Endurance Island! I'm your host, Lestat Grimm, here with this weeks batch of

challengers."

He motioned to the left, a similar platform, where another family stood, "Our first contesters are the Marker Family from

London, England!"

"He walked over and held the Microphone out to The man with sort of tussled black hair.

"Please introduce yourselves," Lestat said, flashing a grin.

The man also smiled" I'm the Head of the family, Edward Marker. this is my wife, Henrietta. our Daughters, Jane and Jenny. our

Son Bobby, and my brother in law, Vlad."

The host turned to where Jamie and the others stood, "And here's the rival group, The Deaman Family!"

He walked over with the microphone

"Please intoduce yourselves," he said holding it out. Shendu took it, "My name is Shane Deaman" he said. He motioned to Hsi Wu,

Po Kong And Bai Tsa. These are my sisters, Kandi and Anita. as well as my brother Seymore" He nooded in Drago's direction "this

is my son Drago."

Lestat turned to Jamie, "And who might you be?"

"Uh...I'm Jamie..."she said, nervously," I'm, uh..."

"She's our...neice" Shendu lied, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Lestat just continued smiling, turning back to the camera, "And there you have it. These are our two families who will compete

for this weeks prize. Our first challenge will be the hiking contest to their cabins. The paths have had obstices placed on various

sections. First family to get there will be the take the lead ion the competition. Marker against Deaman, who will

be the family to _**Endure**_?"

As Lestat continued talking, Jamie looked at the others "You think we can do this?" she muttered, trying to be quiet.

"Of course we can!" Bai Tsa said dismissively

"Not that it matters, "Shendu said, "I' intend to get my talisman even if, by some chance, we don't win."

"You mean you're gonna steal it?"

Shendu gave a throaty chuckle, "One cannot steal what is already belongs to them, Jamie, I'm simply going to reclaim it."

Hsi Wu rubbed his hands together eagerly, "This is gonna be good..."


	16. Chapter 16

Lestat held up a starting pistol as Jamie, the demons and the Marker Family took their positions on two separate trails.

"On your marks....get set... "He fired the groops took off.

"Remember guys, everything we do is filmed by camera's," Jamie reminded them. Particularly Drago, who was forced to

run at a normal pace. Drago rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I noticed, J. thank's for pointing out the obvious!"

Their first obstacle was a deep pit filled with Toxic-looking grabbed the nearby rope hanging just over it

and gave it a firm tug, deciding it was safe, he easily swung across, tossing it back to the others.

Hsi Wu was next, followed by Po Kong, then Bai Tsa. Drago pulled Jamie up onto his back as he swung across, so asto

save time, but put her down again immediatly once they were across, "Let's go!"

They ran along the trail for another 5 minutes before coming upon the second obstacle.

It was a series of over sized crossbows, loaded with, Not arrows, but fruit. A series of Cris crossing ropes on the ground

would Trigger their release.

Po kong went first, her small, petite form easily side-stepping and dodging the ropes. Hsi wu was next. He was not as

successful, and ended up with a mango in his face.

"Yuck, Hsi Wu said, wiping some of it out of his eye. Po Kong reached up, and wiped some off his cheek. She raised it to her

mouth and licked it off.

"This would really spice up my Chicken recipes," she commented half to herself.

* * *

Back at the fish cannery, the rest of the Demons, including the Ice Posse, were watching them.

"Aw man, did you see that!"Cobra said, elbowing DJ Fist playfully, "He got that Mango right in the kisser!"

Strikemaster Ice, who was sitting with the White Male kitten in his lap, whom he'd taken an extreme liking to, laughed as

Drago attempted to cross, and got hit on both sides by kiwi's and banana's. The other demons laughed as well.

"Now THIS is ammusing," Tchang Zu said, leaning back against the couch, looking content. Ice turned to him, "Yo, you know

we're suppose to be rooting for him, right?"

"Oh yeah..." Dai Gui, who had also been enjoying Drago getting covered in fruit, "I forgot..."

* * *

The demons, and the Markers both met up at a long trench. Lestat's voice rang out over the speakers

"Okay contestants, this is the last obstacle before the grueling uphill hike to your cabins. In this challenge, you must pair up

into groups of Two's. You will then be blindfolded, and must work together to cross the narrow plank of wood. The first family

to have someone fall off into the safety net below, will meet in the **_circle of shame_** to vote one family member off the Island."

Jamie gulped.

Bai Tsa stepped forward, "I'll pair with Jamie" she said. Hsi Wu clutch Po Kongs shoulder, "I'll stick with Candi."

Drago and Shendu exchanged looks, "Guess that means I'm stuck with you, old man..." He muttered as they were blindfolded.

"So it would seem, " Shendu said casually.

They were positioned in front of the plank of wood.

"And...Go!"

Jamie and Bai Tsa went first, Jamie held onto Bai Tsa's shirt. She felt something brush by her, almost making her lose her balance.

she recognized the smell. Hay.

Jamie ducked as she heard it swinging back in their direction. Bai Tsa, who's senses were easily far more trained than her own,

easily dodged and weaved to avoid the swinging haybales as they tried to knock them off.

As soon as they reached the other side, they ripped off their blindfolds.

Hsi Wu and Po Kong were next. Hsi Wu crouched and let Po Kong climb onto his back, similar to how they'd done at the Halloween

dance when they'd gone as Honey and Mori from OHSHC.

As Hsi Wu dodged the Hay bales, He had to try to keep his balance with the added weight, as he tried to regain balance, a hay bale

knocked them off, as long as the Two Markers who were also crossing on the other plank of wood.

"Uh-oh..." Jamie said. Bai Tsa hissed under her breath, "That leaves Shendu and Drago..."

Shendu and Drago were positioned in front of the plank of wood. Jamie bit her bottom lip.

Shendu and Drago inhaled in unison, stepping out onto the wooden plank. One of the Hay bales flew at them, ready to knock them

off. With movements as fast as lightning, Shendu struck out with his foot, kicking it in the opposite direction.

Drago and Shendu's movments were in perfect sync as they made their way across the plank, Easily deflecting the Hay bales.

Jamie, for one, was thoroughly impressed. No doubt this sort of perfected skill came from years of practice. Drago and Shendu made a

pretty good team.

Once they had made it across, they continued on up the trail. It was all uphill from here.

000000ooooo000000

They finally reached the place they were going to be staying for the next few days. It was like a miniature village, The buildings were

made from long, thick bamboo shoots, there were about 6 or 7 buildings. Jamie noted with releif that they had made it here first.

The first round was theirs. The Markerts came running up moments later, panting windedly.

000000ooooo000000

Lestat, whom Jamie was sure had used a helicopter to get there, walked forward.

"Deamons, congradulations, you've won the first challenge! Unfortunatly, in the Crossing of Doom, Both teams lost a member or

two to the net below. Which means both teams will have to meet in the **_Circle of Shame_** to vote a family member off the show.

Each member gets one vote, the family member with the most votes will be Cast off and sent back home. So choose wisely!

In the meantime, Deamons, as challenge one winners, you get the deluxe hut, which contains air conditioning, and a small

television set for inbetween-challenge entertainment."

Hsi Wu grinned, "Awesome," he said, half to himself.

Lestat pointed to the other buildings, "That's the mess hall, the restrooms, the bath house, and our radio room. Markers, your

hut is on the other side of our little "village" See you all tonight in the **_Circle of Shame_**."

He turned towards the camera

"We'll be right back after these messages."


	17. Chapter 17

Night fell.

Jamie did not sure who was going to get voted off the show but she had a sneaky suspicion it would be her. After all, she

wasn't as strong or as fast as the demons, even if they wern't strickly speaking, demons at the moment. As for herself,

she was voting for Drago

He was good, really good, but he had his powers, that was an unfair advantage.

They made their way to the **Circle of Shame**. It was a large gazebo like area with a big tiki-statue in the center. Despite the

possibility that she might be going home, Jamie was excited. How often was it that you get to be on a TV show?

000000ooooo000000

Lestat stood in the Center, "Okay, Marker family, Deamon family....it's time for the voting to commence. Remember to choose

wisely, as your decision may impact you in the long run. In case you don't remember how this section of the game is played, you

write down the name of the person you voted off and place it in these tiny glass bottles," He held one up for refernce, "Then

you put the bottles into the tiki-head, where I will read their names aloud. All votes will be annonymous. Deamons, you may

proceed."

They were each handed a small peice of paper, a pen, and a small glass bottle. Jamie scribbled the name Drago on the

sheet of paper and put it in the bottle. When they had finished, they each put their bottles in the Tiki-head. The Markers did the

same when Lestat called on them.

"I shall now tally the votes. The ones who are chosen shall be sent home for the remainder of the contest."

Jamie bit her bottom lip nervously as He pulled out their bottles first, incorking them and pulling out the scraps of paper.

"Jamie Kay...Seymore Deamon...Seymore Deamon...Drago Deamon... Seymore Deamon....Seymore Deamon."

Jamie was suprised. She'd honestly thought SHE'D be eliminated...

Hsi Wu seemed just as shocked, "ME?! you guys voted ME off the island?!"

"No offense, little brother, " Bai Tsa said crossing her arms, "But you messed up twice."

" That stupid blindfold thing doesn't count, I was blindfolded and had Po-uh-Kandi on my back!"

Lestat walked over, "nevertheless, you've been voted off. You'll be sent home free of charge on the company plane. Now onto

the Markers..."

* * *

Jamie's eyes snapped open the next morning to the sound of a soccer horn.

"HUh?! What's giong on?!" she yelped at the new surroundings before suddenly remembering where she was. She inhaled deeply,

trying to steady her nerves. Drago looked at her from his bed, which was directly across from hers. His green-brown hair was in

need of a good brushing. He'd had trouble sleeping last night. He rubbed the back of his head in an annoyed way at the rude

awakening. He noticed her.

"What're YOU looking at?" He asked bitterly.

Jamie hmphed, "Well, good morning to you too sweetheart..."

Lestat came in as everybody sat up from their beds, a camera crew right behind him, "Good morning, Deamons, day two of

your Edurance Island adventure,Now that's you're short one Seymore, and the Markers are short one Uncle Vlad I hope your

ready for the special breakfast we've prepared for you..."

Shendu, who looked almost as ruffled as Drago,raised an eyebrow

"What breakfast?"

000000ooooo000000

Lestat, as ever, had a large grin on his face, "Today's challenge is a food contest. Each family member must consume at least

three fourth's of their meal, and keep it down, to win this round. SO if anyone loses their breakfast, the round automatically

goes to the other team. In the event BOTH families can't keep it down, a lightning round will be held to decide todays challenge

winners. Families, begin your meal!"

Jamie looked at the bowl that had been placed in front of her with disgust.

Worms... Big slimey white ones with small antenae and short stubby legs. The others wern't that different. Shendu and Bai Tsa

both had cattepiller like creatures. Po Kong had something that resembled cockroaches, and Drago had what CLEARLY looked like

tadpoles. The Markers, likewise, had similer meals.

Jamie watched as the demons gave smug smirks to the Markers and began eating the bugs on ther plates with what looked like

satsifaction.

Jamie wanted to puke.

Drago elbowed her , "Oh come on, it's not that bad...just pretend it's Indian food."

Jamie looked at the worms with extreme hesitance. She picked one of the large, slimey things up and raised it to her mouth.

She closed her eyes and swallowed it whole, not wanting to have to chew it. It slid down her throat rather easily. After shuddering

at the bitter after-taste, she quickly devoured another one, then another, then another.

* * *

The rest of the demons, and the Ice gang sat laughing as Jamie swallowed the worms, gagging after each swallow

"Yo, that is NASTY!" Strikemaster Ice said

"I hear that!" Cobra said, averting his eyes slightly.

Tso Lan chuckled, "I am very glad we are taping this...This will prove an ammusing watch when they return..."

* * *

Jamie finaly swallowed the last worm. Her stomach let out a gurgling sound. Jamie merely gritted her teeth and ignored it. The Markers

had almost finished as well. The Father, Edward's, stomach let out a sound similar to Jamie's. He covered his mouth and ran out side the

mess hut. The sound of puking was heard seconds later.

Lestat turned to the camera's and grinned, "Well folks, I guess this round goes to the Deamons! Congradulations!"

Shendu and Bai Tsa stood, looking smugger than ever. Drago turned to Jamie, patting her on the back.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?"

Jamie looked at hm groggily, "Don't touch me or I'm gonna puke...."

Drago quickly withdrew his hand


	18. Chapter 18

Shendu glanced at Jamie, and the others somewhat anxious. With good reason. Today was the very last day here on

the island. He admitted it, he'd underestimated the amount of security. He had attempted to get his talisman at least

twice, and both times he'd nearly been caught. it was imperitive that they accualy win the contest to obtain the trophy

to which his talisman was stuck. Unfortunatly, they were currently tied with the Markers.

In the swimming contest, they'd lost Because Drago...

well....

Drago was **not** a good swimmer.

Shendu blamed himself for that...

In the archery contest they'd lost because Po Kong had 'accidently' almost hit the Markers son with her arrow after he'd

told her He thought she was hot and petted her buttox.

So tied at two to two, this victory was prudent.

000000ooooo000000

Lestat smile at the camera, "Okay, folks at home, today is the last day of the competition between the Markers and the Deamons,

currently tied at two to two, This is the last chance to win the prize, and the trophy. Todays challenge is the **Tunnel of Fear**.

Each family member must go inside the tunnel, equiped only with a torch, and their own raw nerve, will they _**Endure...?"**_

Jamie was nervous. The Tunnel of Fear was a cave filled with all sorts of creepy bugs and obstalces. And of course it was pitch

black.

"Alrighty then!" Lestat said turning to them, "Remember, this part of the contest, out of all the others, is one of the most dangerous

and emotionaly charged, so stick together and maybe, just maybe, you'll endure."

Jamie gulped as they were all but shoved into the cave, the Markers were shoved into another, both tunnels were sealed shut by

large Bamboo doors.

* * *

Hsi Wu sat on the couch beside the others, chuckling to himself, "I can't wait to see who cracks first..."

the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

Jamie stayed close to Drago and the others as they made their way down the passage. They always changed the things inside

the cave so that no one knew what to expect.

She hated that...

She felt something wet and slimey rub against her ankle

"EW EW EW EW EW!"

Drago looked over at her, annoyed, "What're you screaming about?!"

Jamie looked up at him, "Something touched my foot!"

"Oh big deal," he said. Po Kong stiffened as well. So did Bai Tsa

"I felt it too."

"Me too."

Drago rolled his eyes and lowered the torch to look at the floor,

"It's probably just bug or som-"

the floor was covered in large, 6 inch long slugs. Inky black and leaving wet slimey trails on the floor.

"Thing..."

Jamie made a face, remembering the eating contest.

"Gross..."

"Said the girl who cut off a chickens head,"Bai Tsa said, uncaring now that she knew what had touched her. Jamie rolled her eyes.

Shendu scoffed, "nevermind slugs and chickens, we have more important things to do," he said, stepping over the creatures and continuing

his way. Jamie followed, trying not to step on any of the slugs. She couldn't help but flinch when she felt felt one squish as she misplaced

a foot.

000000ooooo000000

They cleared the slugs after a minute and then came to a sign that seemed to have posted there years ago, Even though Jamie knew it

had probably been put up yesterday

"What is say?" Po Kong asked, as Bai Tsa, who was carrying the other torch, bent to read it

"Welcome to the spider room, obstacle number one."

Jamie froze

"Spiders?" she squeeked.

"What's the matter, Jamie?" Po Kong asked, turning to her.

Jamie shook her head, "Nothing! Nothing at all! " she said quickly, "Nothings wrong with creepy, crawling spiders with all those hairy legs and

poisonous fangs that scurry around where you can't see them..."

Drago raised an eyebrow,

"Jamie...Are you afraid of spiders?"

"NO!" Jamie said quickly.

Drago gaped "You ARE!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

Jamie crossed her arms, almost pouting "So what if I am?"

"Why on earth would you be afraid of spiders?"

"When I was little, My aunt Brianna's son John use to have some pet tarantula's and one night as a prank he put them in my bed when I was

there on vacation...I woke up and they were crawling all over me. I was FIVE! It scared me to death! I've been arachnaphobic ever since,

happy now?"

"Huh..." Drago said. He'd assumed shed make some girly excuse like 'they're gross' or something.

"Well, never mind that," Shendu said, "Most like they'll run away when Drago walks in. Demon chi tends to repel pests..."

Jamie gulped, "I hope your right..."


	19. Chapter 19

Jamie took one step inside the spider room and paled, the room looked like it was MADE of spiders. Hundred of them crawled

on the walls and dangled from the ceiling by threads of silk. She didn't even bother looking at the floor, she backed out the

entrance, squeeling.

"I'm **_NOT _**going in there!" she yelled, brushing her arms in case any had dropped on her in the few seconds she'd been in.

Bai Tsa put her hands on her hips, "We don't have time for this!"

"I don't care! I'm not going in there!" she said crossing her arms, "those things'll get in my hair and bite me and-" she shuddered,

making a disgusted sound in her throat, She turned to Drago.

"Carry me."

"What?!"

"Shendu said those things might stay away from you, so pick me up and carry me through, cuz there's no way I'm walking in there

and letting those things crawl up and down my legs!"

Drago looked outraged, "I'm not gonna-"

"We don't have time for this, Shendu said, "Drago, just do as she says or we'll be here all day."

Drago grolwed as his crimson eyes met her blue ones as she pulled her medium length brown hair into a poneytail.

"I'm gonna get you for this..." he said bitterly, picking her up. Jamie just closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands so she

wouldn't have to look at the spiders.

000000ooooo000000

As soon as they they cleared the spider room, which took five minutes, and a lot of batting away spider webs, Drago put Jamie down

rather uncerimoniously. Jamie shuddered and batted as her clothes.

"Thanks Drago."

"Whatever," he said cracking his knuckles.

000000ooooo000000

They continued down the tunnel for about 8 minutes before comming to their next obstacle. A river passed through the cave,a rope

bridge led from one side to the other. Jamie whent first, She held on tightly to both sides as she carefully made her way across. Once

she reached the other side she saw a light at the end of the tunnel, litteraly, She turned to the others, "Come on we're almost here!"

The others crossed the bridge, Drago growled as some of the water splashed on him, soaking his leg.

Drago muttered as they made their way out of the cave. Jamie glanced over at the Markers cave. They emerged seconds after they did,

looking none the worse for wear. The contest wasn't over yet, though, the finish line was about 10 yards away. Shendu glanced at Edward

Marker, who was staring right back, narrowing his eyes

They ran. Jamie had Never seen shendu move so fast in all the time she'd known him. If she hadn't seen Drago's demon speed in action,

she'd have sworn Shendu was the fastest Runner she'd ever met.

He crossed the finish line, laughing victoriously in what was clearly an evil way. No one seemed to noticed however as Lestat whent over

to Shendu, smiling as usual.

"Congradulations, Shane Deamon! You and your family have won the challenge. You're this weeks Endurance champions, which means not only

have you won the All expense paid trip to Cabo, Mexico, AND the Endurance Island Trophy! Is there anything you'd like to say to your freinds

and family back home?" He asked as Shendu walked over to the trophy, he pulled off the Tiger talisman. No one noticed as a slight blue glow

flowed from the Talisman into Shendu. He inhaled deeply. So his Chi was divided amoung his talismans...Interesting...

"As a matter of fact I do..."

He turned to the camera, holding up the talisman, " To my **DEAR** freind Jackie Chan..." he said, smirking

"One down, eleven to go..."

* * *

As Jamie and the others approached where Shendu was, He was looking very pleased with himself. Talisman aside, Jamie felt like jumping for joy.

"We won! we won, we won, we won!" she said jumping up and down, I can't believe it! We accualy won!"

Bai Tsa pretended to ignore Jamies undignified behavior. Drago just rolled his eyes.

"We won! This is so cool! I can't WAIT to go to Cabo!"


	20. Chapter 20

Uncle sat in front of the television, staring at the screen with a look of complete and utter shock. And then it happened.

"Aieyah!" he yelled, turning to Jackie with a look of shock and outrage" Jackie! Shendu has reclaimed the Tiger talisman!"

Jackie let out a string of non-intellible stutterings, but Jade interrrupted.

"Tch, Big whoop, it's the TIGER talisman. spiritual balance. what's he gonna do, divide his personalities? Oh, I'm so scared!"

she said sarcastically, "

Finn, who was dusting nearby, nodded "Kid's got a point boss. Not much harm Shen-dude could do with that Talisman..."

* * *

Po Kong was miserable the entire flight back to San Francisco. She used up at least 4 barf bags. Shendu still looked pleased

with himself. For once, Bia Tsa didn't look **completely** disgusted with him.

"Well Shendu, for once, you did something right..." she commented, "Though it's a bit of a loss. After all, it's the talisman of

spirtual balance. What's the point in that?"

Shendu gave her another smile, " You'd be suprised, sister. Besides, I've discovered that each of my talismans contains a

portion of my Chi. As I accuire them, my Chi will be restored in segments. This will make it a bit more difficult for me to regain

my Chi compared to you and the others, though... I'll worry about that later..."

000000ooooo000000

When they finaly arrived back at the fish cannery, the sun was already going down. Jamie pulled up in front of the Fish Cannery

with a meal and bed in mind. These dreams were quickly squashed when she saw the Demons, and the Ice gang standing in

the doorway.

"Yo, welcome back, Dawgs. That was one hizzle of a show!"

Hsi Wu looked at Jame and smirked, "So you're afraid of spiders, huh?"

Jamie gave him a glare, "If you try anything, I'll shave your head."

He seemed to find this hallarious for some reason and laughed. Jamie rolled her eyes. She edged past them and whent inside.

"Scratcher? Come here girl!"

Scratcher padded up to her. Jamie expected to see the kittens trailing after her. They were nowhere in sight.

"Hey, where's the kittens?"

Xiao Fung gave a smirk, "We got rid of them."

"WHAT?!" Jamie shreiked, jumping to the worst conclusion.

Cobra whent over, "Calm down, J, what Frog face means to say is that we gave them away." he said quickly. Jamie calmed down.

"Oh..."

Ice came up, "Well, not all of 'em. We still have Monzarella."

Jamie gave him a look, "Who?"

The white kitten padded over to where they stood, rubbing against Ice's leg, purring. Ice picked him up.

"This one. I took a liking to him."

"So you named him after cheese? Why am I not suprised..."

Drago shrugged. He was already use to Strikemaster Ice's Pizza obsession and was use to it. just like they were use to his Chi puns.

000000ooooo000000

Tchang Zu nodded to Bai Tsa, "Enjoy yourself?"

Bai Tsa scoffed, "Hardly, but at least I was away from Bubba..." she spat out his name like it was rubbish. Tchang Zu nodded. Po Kong

made her way past her siblings and made her way to the couch. Still a bit air-sick. The demons decided to leave her alone.

Shendu was telling the others what he had found out about his talismans. Tchang Zu looked only pertially interested, he took

the talisman from Shendu, looking at it somewhat curiously.

"What power does this one have again? I tend to forget because they don't interest me..."

"Tchang Zu, don't-" Shendu started, but Tchang Zu gave the talisman a squeeze, activating it. There was a flash of bright white light.

Jamie's Jaw dropped when the light cleared.

There were two Tchang Zu's.

One of them glared at Jamie, "What are you looking at MORTAL?! "

"I-I.."

"Speak or I shall rip out your heart and devour it while you watch!"

Jamie gave a petrified squeek, I-I..."

She felt a warm hand squeeze her shoulder, it was the other Tchang Zu. He gave evil Tchang Zu a stern look, "Now look, you've scared

her to death!"

Evil Tchang Zu scoffed, "Like I care! Step aside!"

Good Tchang Zu crossed his arms, standing in front of Jamie, "Make me."

Jamie was in absolute shock. Evil Tchang Zu seemed to want to kill her for just looking at him. Good Tchang Zu was like a protective older

brother.

Shendu looked horrified. Evil Tchang Zu still held the talisman in his hand.

"Brother, hand me the Talisman..." he said in a very wary voice. Evil Tchang Zu turned to Shendu scowling. He grabbed him by his throat.

"And why Should I do that?" he asked holding Shendu in the air. Shendu kicked his legs, grasping at his neck. Drago growled

"Hey!"He moved to assist Shendu, but Good Tchang Zu held up his hand

"Let me handle this, nephew," he said in a very business-like tone. He strode over to his evil side and forced him to release Shendu.

"Now now," he said with a trace of a smirk, "Wouldn't want to kill our baby brother would you?"

Evil Tchang Zu gave him a glare, "I wasn't going to kill him. Just crush his throat so I wouldn't have to hear his sniveling little voice..."

Shendu used this opputunity to quickly snatch the talisman away from Evil Tchang Zu. He scrambled to his feet and pointed it towards them.

there was another flash of light. When it cleared, Tchang Zu, his two halves reunited, stood there.

Shendu heaved a deep sigh, "I think perhaps it would be best if I put this away for now..." he said rubbing his bruised throat and heading for

his bedroom.

Bai Tsa looked at Tchang Zu with a highly ammused look

"Tchang Zu, I had no idea how much you cared about our 'baby brother'..." she said with a kind of giggle. Tcjang Zu gave her a glare

"Sister, NEVER mention this incident EVER again."


	21. Chapter 21

Drago sat up in bed, yawning. He and the Ice gang had gone out last night and paid a visit to the Junk Yard. Where

Drago vented some pent up stress he was unable to express in front of Jamie. He had used his fire power to blow up

some cars. He felt good afterwards, kinda tingly.

Drago climbed out of bed, cracking his neck. He kicked the door open without much force and trudged over to where

the others were already eatting.

"Morning..."

000000ooooo000000

Jamie heard Drago's door open. She looked up.

"Morning Dra-"

She dropped her spoon when she saw him. The others stared dumbly, frozen in either shock or suprise. Drago was in his

true form. green scales, tail, horns, all of it. Back to the old Drago.

Drago looked at her and the others with tired annoyance as they stared at him.

"What're you looking at? I got something on my face or something?"

Strikemaster Ice pointed at him, a grin suddenly forming on his face, "Yo, D-man! You're normal!"

Drago gave him a look, "What do you mean normal?"

"Yo, dawg, look at your hands!"! Cobra said.

Drago rolled his eyes and looked down. Scales. Drago suddenly stiffened. He looked in a nearby morror. He was himself again.

"Now That's what I'm talking about!" Drago said in a victorious manner.

the Ice gang all smirked, high-fiving

"Boo-yeah! Drago in the Hizz-ouse!"

"Way to go, D-man!"

DJ Fist just flashed him a thumbs up.

000000ooooo000000

Drago and the Ice possy may have been overjoyed, but Jamie was confused.

"Wait a minute, how can you have gotten the other half of your Chi back? We didn't go anywhere to get it."

Drago shrugged, "beats me."

Ice scratched his head, "Maybe it's cuz you already had half your Chi, D. maybe the rest of it was drawn to you?"

Tso Lan raised his hand to his chin, "Perhaps he never lost his Chi at all..."

Xiao Fung looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

Bai Tsa inhaled sharply, "of course...Since Drago's half human, his Chi could have been partially REPRESSED, allowing him to pass

through the portal..."

"...then gradualy return to his normal state..." Hsi Wu said finishing for her.

000000ooooo0000000

Jamie had to admit, that made sense. She glanced at Shendu. He seemed to be trying to supress a smirk. Jamie guessed he found

this ammusing. It was certainly Ironic. The others, even in human form, always picked on Drago (and Shendu by extension) for being a

weakling thanks to his human blood. To think that Drago had such advantages for that same reason was like a giant middle finger in

the face of that little theory.

Jamie almost smiled.

Tchang Zu looked less than pleased. He growled under his breath, muttering bitterly. Drago did not seem to notice. He turned to the

Ice gang.

"Now that I'm back at full power, I think it's time for you guys to get an extreme makeover..."

He raised his hands and sent what looked like fire in their direction. Jamie instictivly closed her eyes, expecting them to be burned. When

no screams came, Jamie opened her eyes.

"Whoa..."

The Ice gang had been drago-fied.

000000ooooo000000

Strikemaster Ice looked at Cobra and Fist, grinning evily, "That's tight, D, thanks for the boost."

"You guys look better that way," Drago said shrugging, as if it were no big deal, "besides, you're more useful to me if you have some

of my powers..."

"I feel ya, D-man," Ice said, "So, what're we gonna do now?"

Drago rolled his eyes, "Eat breakfast, duh, I'm starved."

* * *

Jade spooned some cereal into her mouth, making a pleased sound in her throat, "Nothing like starting the day with a bowl of

Moose-mellows." she commented as Jackie poured himself a cup of coffee. "Sweet, delicious-"

"But not nutritious," Jackie said picking up the box and reading the ingrediants on the side, "this cereal has two percent protein!

I can't see how you eat this Jade, it's practically all sugar!"

Jade smirked, "thats **exactly** why I eat it..." she said.

Jackie sighed, "You should be eating a healthy breakfast, like eggs and oatmeal and orange juice."

Jade made a face, "Oh, come on Jackie, lighten up. wern't you ever a kid? Eating a junking breakfast cereal is part of the experience.

besides, if I collect enough box tops, I'll win a free Super-moose skateboard. complete with helmet, knee, and shoulder pads."

Jackie sighed defeatedly. There was no point arguing with Jade.

"Well, I hope you enjoy it, because you have a geology test in school today, remember?"

Jade rolled her eyes, "Yes, Jackie...I remember. I stayed up till 10:00 last night studying."

"Well, good luck," Jackie said, "I have to go to Uncles shop today, he says he might have a lead on the next talisman, and a new Chi orb

might reveal itself soon."

"Sweet " Jade said, "if it does, we'll totaly beat the snot out of those ex-demons."

Jackie groaned. why must Jade make everything so dramatic?

"I wasn't finished yet, Jade. Viper also needs me to help her pick out a cake for our wedding, and-"

"Oh, can I go Jackie? PLEASE?" Jade begged, " I wanna help."

"Jade...." Jackie started

"Come on, We don't have any homework, it'll be time for christmas vacation to start soon, so I won't have any homework, pleeeeaaaseee?"

Jackie sighed, "all right, you can come, but no funny business. I will pick you up after school."

"Yes! Thanks Jackie, you won't regret it!"

Jackie sipped his coffee.

"We'll see..."


	22. Chapter 22

Jamie and the other girls were once again in a battle of Boy vs Girl in Gym class. Drago wasn't there. Hsi Wu and

Po Kong had continued going to school with Jamie, to keep up appearances, but Now that Drago had his Chi back,

him coming to school was obviously out of the question. She'd told the front office that he had been transfered to

another school.

It was somewhat a relief because now Drago wouldn't be able to cheat, in her mind anyway, with his powers.

Joe green noticing Drago's absence, whent over to her as they stopped for a break.

"So, where's green-hair?"

"He got transferred," Jamie muttered, tying her shoe.

"Oh, really?" Joe asked, his voice had a sly undertone to it.

"Yeah but Seymore didn't," Jamie added. her cell phone, hidden in her pocket book, which she carried with her everywhere,

went off. She walked a few feet away and answered it, after making sure it was out of sight of the coach.

"Hello?"

"What took you so long?" it was Drago.

* * *

**_SPLIT SCREEN!!!!_**

* * *

"I had to make sure the coach didn't see my cell phone. What is it? I'm in the middle of class."

"Another Chi just revealed itself." Drago said.

"Who's?"

"Hsi Wu's," Drago said, " I figured bat-man would wanna know."

" So where is it? South America?" she asked sarcastically.

"Nope. A cake shop in the middle of down town."

Jamie made a face, "A cake shop? you're kidding me."

"Chan might have already caught wind of it. So me and the Ice gang are gonna head over there. We're gonna swing by the

school to get Hsi Wu. Feel free to come if you want."

He hung up with a click.

* * *

_**NORMAL VISION**_

* * *

Jamie growled under her breath, hanging up and putting her phone back in her purse. she sighed "Oh well...On the bright side,

I can skip that algebra test..."

* * *

Jackie whent over to Where Uncle stood, "Uncle, any luck locating the other talismans?"

Uncle shook his head "Not yet. Locating talismans is not like locating Demon Chi. Uncle will need time to come up with the proper

spell."

He whent back to carefully reading one of his spell books.

000000ooooo000000

Finn and Chow were washing dishes in the Kitchen.

"Hey, Chow, you ever think about goin' back to the dark side?" Finn asked.

"Nah," Chow said drying a plate, "Bein' a villain doesn't exactly put food on the table...What about you?"

"Not really. Even if we did, Jackie would just kick our butts again. When it comes right down to it, I'd rather be on the winning team

for once."

"I hear that," Chow said.

"Hey, how 'bout you Ratso?" You ever think about going back into the bad-guy business?" Finn asked.

" No, I like being on the good side," he said.

"It's too bad you're sister's dating the Earth Demon," Chow said.

"Yeah," Finn agreed, "I hope she's okay."

Ratso waved his hand dismissively, "You kidding? Izzy can take care of herself...She may not look like much of a fighter, but you've

never seen her when she's mad." He gave a small laugh, "You guys should be more worried about Dai Gui."

Suddenly the Chi-o-matic, which was on the table, began to spin. They all turned to look.

"Hey, Boss! The Chi-o-matic's acting up again!"

Uncle and Jackie rushed in, as well as Tohru and Hak Fu.

The image of Hsi Wu appeared in the green glow above the Chi-o-matic.

"It is the Sky Demon Chi..." Uncle stated.

"Yes, Sensei, but where is it to be found?" Tohru asked.

another image appeared. A bakery. Uncle read the sign above it.

"The Chi is to be found at the Lady Huntington's Bakery," he said.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jackie said, "that's where Viper and I are going to pick out our wedding cake this afternoon..."

"Schedule shall be moved up." Uncle said, "Jackie, Tohru, Finn and Chow, you come with Uncle in case the demons show up.

"What about us?" Ratso asked, motioning to himself and Hak Fu.

"Someone has to stay and watch the shop, get back to work!" Uncle said grabbing the Chi-o-matic.

"Ahhh..." Ratso and Hakfu said simutaneously as they exited the house.

"Guess it's just you and me, Hak," Ratso said, going back to sweeping. Hak Fu walked back into the shop droopily, "Depressed tiger

watches prey..."


	23. Chapter 23

Jamie sat in the back seat as Drago drove the van down the road. Hsi Wu was sitting up front with Drago, and

The Ice gang sat beside her, looking ready for action.

"I cannot wait to get my Chi back," Hsi Wu said, "Then I shall rule the skies once more instead of being stuck here

on the ground like the rest of you."

Jamie sighed and looked out the window.

"I am SOO glad our Cabo trip is next week. I need a break from this..."

Strikemaster Ice nodded, "I feel ya girlfriend, you need to catch some of those primo-mexicano rays and grab some surf."

Jamie nodded, "Something like that..."

* * *

Jackie and the others arrived at the bakery and climbed out of the car. Finn and Chow looked around at all the baked goods

as they entered the store.

"Whoa,check out all the cakes and pies..."

"Not to mention the pastries and doughnuts," Chow added.

"Think they have free samples?"

Jackie looked around, "The only thing I want to sample is that Chi Orb, before someone else does..." Jackie said as a woman came

out from the back room, wearing a pink apron. she had blond hair and had a pair of glasses on the tip of her nose.

"May I help you?" she asked seeing them.

"Uh..."

"Yes, "Uncle said, "Nephew is getting Married, perhaps you could show us the wedding cakes?"

The woman clapped her hands together, "Oh! the wedding cakes! I'd be honored too. Right this way..."

Jackie turned to Uncle, "Uncle, I'm suppose to pick out a cake with Viper, " he whispered as they moved deeper into the room.

"Just keep eye out for Chi Orb. Do not question Uncle."

Thw woman led them to a long counter filled with differently designed wedding cakes.

"Feel free to browse. I have to attend to some pies, I'll be in the back if you need me." she said bustling off, shutting the door behind

her.

Jackie looked around at all the cakes. "Wow. This is gonna be hard..."

The door to the shop opened with a tinkling noise

"Not as Hard as it's gonna be when they're scraping you off the floor."

000000ooooo000000

They all whipped around, seeing Drago standing there with the Ice Gang.

"Drago?! You're back to normal?!" he yelled, "Wait, why are you alone?" he asked noticing the others weren't there.

Drago smirked, "Oh, I'm not alone, Chan..."

He pushed the door open the rest of the way, revealing the Ice gang and Hsi Wu. Hsi Wu stepped forward, scowling

"Where's my Chi Orb, Chan?"

Finn looked up as something caught his eye. The Chi Orb was sitting on top of one of the Cakes.

"Hey, there it is!" he said pointing to it. Everyone turned at the same time, seeing it.

"My Chi!"

He ran forward. Jackie interecepted him and and kicked him into a table of pastries. Strikemaster Ice rushed forward

and threw a rapid succesion of kicks and punches at Jackie.

"Bad day bad day, bad day!"

Tohru rushed at Ice, but DJ Fist stopped him, throwing a punch. Hsi Wu stood, shaking crumbs off himself and headed for the

cake again. Jamie, who had been debating whether or not to go inside, finally came in. She absorbed the scene and wished she

had stayed in the car.

Jackie grabbed a nearby Pie tin and slammed it into Ice's face, he fell backwards, his face covered with red, lumpy filling. Jackie

grinned, "Hope you like cherry."

Drago smirked, grabbing a pie of his own , "Hey Chan, try the lemon meringue! It's Chi-licious!"

Jackie dodged as Drago began throwing pie after pie at him. Jamie winced. That was a lot of wasted food...

000000ooooo000000

Hsi Wu reached the cake at the same time Uncle did. He threw a punch at him, "I will not let you capture my Chi like you did my brothers,

old man!"

Uncle dodged, hitting him in the forehead with his fingers.

"OW!" He yelped, clutching his head. Uncle kicked him in the gut.

"Uncle prefered Sky Demon when he was TOO polite!"

He reached out for the Chi Orb. Hsi Wu grabbed Uncles leg and pulled him down.

"No!" He jumped up and grabbed the Chi Orb. He then took off for the door. Uncle sat up, "Jackie!"

"I'm sorry Uncle, I'm busy, talk later!"

Finn and Chow ran at Hsi Wu. MC Cobra ran at them with his demon speed, tripping them up and pushing them into the wedding cake display.

There was a large clatter and a swirl of frosting and cake bits. Hsi Wu dashed out the door. Drago grabbed Jamies arm

"we're out of here!"

Jamie was not given a chance to speak as they all piled into the car and sped off, the tires squeeling and leaving marks on the road.

000000ooooo000000

The woman came back from the back room

"Okay, Have youpicke out a GAHHHH!"

She looked around horrified. there were pies and cakes everywhere. nearly half of the baked goods in her shop had been destroyed. Jackie turned and

looked at the only wedding cake left standing and smiled sheepishly

"Uh...I'll take this one?"


	24. Chapter 24

Hsi Wu held the Chi orb in his hand almost protectivly on the ride home, picking crumbs out of his hair with his free hand.

Strikemaster Ice slapped MC Cobra's shoulder playfully, "Fancy footwork, there Cobra."

"Yeah, you could say I 'pulled a fast one' on 'em " he joked. He and Ice laughed.

Hsi Wu gave them one of his creepy smiles, "Oh, yes, quite fast indeed...I'm in your debt..." He said, looking down at the

Chi Orb.

Jamie looked back at them from the passenger seat, since Drago was driving. She gave Hsi Wu a look that was both Curious

and cautious.

"So, how come you havn't, you know, reabsorbed your Chi yet?"

Hsi Wu gave her a sly grin, "Oh, I will, I have something...special planned," he said looking back down at the little greenish

marble like structure.

000000ooooo000000

Tchang Zu looked up at Jamie as she came in the Fish cannery. Hsi Wu and the others had dropped her off so Hsi Wu could do

whatever it was he had planned. Tchang Zu was the only one Home at the moment.

"So, was Hsi Wu successful?"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, He got his Chi Back, he hasn't absorbed it yet, said something about having something special he wanted

to do when he reabsorbed it."

Tchang Zu 'hmphed', "Knowing, Hsi Wu, he'll probably find a tall building and leap off of it..."

Jamie hadn't considered that, "Oh, man...If he does that, I'm taking away his TV priveledges!"

Tchang Zu gave a mocking laugh, "Once he regains his Chi, there will be nothing you can do to control him."

Jamie sighed, knowing he was right. She whent to the table and pulled out her geography homework. Tchang Zu sat on the

couch, flicking on the television. It was wrestling.

Jamie glanced up from her homework from time to time, the noise disturbing her.

"Um...Do you think you could maybr turn that down a little? I can't concentrate with the sound of people beating each other

up to a bloody pulp..."

Tchang Zu laughed, " That's not my problem, " he said, "why don't you go to your room to study? not that it matters, once we

regain our Chi, all of that nonsense will mean nothing."

Jamie muttered under her breath. Tchang Zu looked over at her sharply, "what was that?"

Jamie ignored him, turning back to her book. Tchang Zu stood and Whent over to her, standing beside her with his hands on

his hips. "I asked you a question," he said.

Jamie continued to ignore him, trying to remember what order the periodical table of Elements whent in.

"Hydrogen...Helium...or is it Helium and _then_ hydrogen...?"

Tchang Zu growled in annoyance and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to face him.

"When I ask a question, I expect to be answered!" he growled.

Jamie tried to jerk away from him, his hands were digging into her shoulders painfully.

"Let go, You're hurting me!"

Tchang Zu growled, " I could do much worse if I wanted," he said releasing his grip. Jamie rubbed her shoulders, which throbbed.

"I didn't even do anything...All I said was that I wish you wouldn't be so negative all the time..."

Tchang Zu scowled at her, "The next time I ask you a question, I expect to be answered."

"You're not my father," Jamie said.

Tchang Zu glared at her.

Jamie glared right back, "I have homework to do, why don't you go jump in the ocean?!"

Tchang Zu was about to tell her off but he accidently knocked her pocket book. Jamie made a frantic grab for it, but was too slow,

and the contents spilled out all over the floor. A light purple, Hannah Montana wallet, A couple of pencils, a calculator, and...

a box of tampons.

Tchang Zu knelt down and picked up the box. He looked at Jamie and gave a rather smug smirk, handing the box out to her 'politely'.

"I believe these are yours?"

Jamie's face turned bright red, her eyes filling with tears. She snatched the box away and threw it at Tchang Zu's head, leaping from

the table.

"You're such a _jerk_! I **hate **you!"

she ran to her bedroom, forgetting her homework, and locked the door, sobbing from complete and utter embrassment. Tchang Zu

looked at the spilled tampons on the floor and rolled his eyes.

"Women..."


	25. Chapter 25

Hsi Wu, Drago and the Ice gang were standing near Jade's school, waiting for the dismissal bell to ring. Drago looked at

Hsi Wu expectantly

"So, what've ya got planned? snatching up pip-squeak and ransoming her for Tso Lan's chi?"

"Nope," Hsi Wu said, "you'll see..."

the bell rang. Hsi Wu crushed the Chi-Orb, reabsorbing his Chi moments before kids started comming out. Now in

his proper form, Hsi Wu closed his eyes. Inhaling deeply.

"Show time."

000000ooooo000000

Jade emerged from the school, humming to herself. She couldn't wait to go pick out a cake with Jackie.

"Man, this is gonna be so cool," she muttered to herself, "I'm gonna help Viper and Jackie pick out the biggest, most delicious

wedding cake they've ever seen!"

"Oh, is that right?"

"Yeah, It's gonna be- huh?"

Jade turned towards the voice, the eyes bugged out of her head at the sight of Hsi Wu, in the child form of his Human form.

"Hsi Wu?!"

"You can call my Seymore Wujihosits" he said, crossing his arms casualy, a bit of a smirk on his face.

"But..you were a teenager! I saw you back in Australia!"

Hsi Wu nodded,"True, but I've regained my Chi. And I took this form just for you Jade," he said with a deadly grin, "I have a

question for you, Jade..."

Jade narrowed her eyes, "What's that?"

"Still wanna go to the dance with me?"

Hsi Wu flew off cackling. Jade gritt her teeth, she hated being reminded of that..."This is war, you hear me? WAR!" she yellled

dramaticaly.

Hsi Wu continued to laugh as he began flying back to the Fish Cannery, while Drago and the Ice Gang drove. Jade had been just

another one of his foolish pawns to get what he wanted, but...

He glanced back in the direction of Jade's school breifly as it disapered from sight.

"Under different circumstances Jade..." he muttered to himself, "We might have been freinds."

* * *

Bai Tsa, Tso Lan, and Po Kong arrived home. The others were still at work. They turned the corner, entering the kitchen area.

Po Kong was the first to notice the box of spilled Tampons on the floor. Tchang Zu was muttering to himself. He looked up and

noticed his siblings.

"Greetings..." he said.

"Why are there...female products on the floor?" Bai Tsa asked, not even trying to be sutble.

Tchang Zu rolled his eyes and explained what had happened.

Bai Tsa and Po Kong gasped, looking somewhat outraged. Po Kong knelt down and gathered the Tampons, putting them back

inside the box. She and Bai Tsa then hmphed! indignantly, refusing to speak with him.

Tchang Zu was suprised. He turned to Tso Lan

"What are THEY upset about?"

Tso Lan gave a small sigh, "Brother, I should think that that would be obvious..."

Tchang Zu gave an annoyed growl, running a hand through his hair, "WOMEN!!!"

000000ooooo000000

Tso Lan, as usual, ignored his brothers bad mood and pulled out his newly acquired item he'd bought from an antique store.

A spell book. It contained a great deal of spells which he could use to he could use to his advange. He'd skimmed through it

before purchasing it. Latley he'd been having trouble sleeping, so when he'd found a spell book to remedy this, he hadn't

thought twice.

He began to get out the ingrediants, not noticing

"Let's see...extract of passion flower...hair of ewe...."

000000ooooo000000

Jamie pouted in her bedroom. She had stopped crying about 10 minutes ago. Then she'd gotten mad, and now she was just

pouting.

"Why does Tchang Zu have to be such a jerk...?" she muttered to herself.

Her throat was scratchy from her earlier yelling and crying. She needed something to drink...

"I'll just run in there, get a glass of water, and come right back to my room..." Jamie said firmly to herself as she ran a hand

through her hair to smooth it down.

000000ooooo000000

Hsi Wu hummed delightedly to himself as he, followed by Drago and the Ice possy, strode into the living room, plopping on

the couch.

"Great to be back to my old self again," Hsi Wu said, giving his wings a stretch, "I couldn't take being human much longer.

Being a ground dweller is such a drag..."

Drago scoffed, "I didn't hear any objections when you were flirting with those girls at school."

Hsi Wu shrugged, "that's different."

Strike Master Ice glanced at his watch, "Yo, D-man, me and the boys gotta go pick up the frog-face, you comming with?"

Drago shook his head, "Nah, I got better stuff to do..." He looked around, "Hey, where's Jamie?"

"I'm right here," Jamie said, stepping out of her room, she refused to acknowledge Tchang Zu, who had moved back to the

couch, watching wrestling with Hsi Wu.

She made her way to the Kitchen, where Tso Lan was adding the last few ingrediants to his sleeping potion. Jamie looked

at the book.

"A spell book? what're you making?" she asked.

"Just an Anti-insomnia spell. I've been having trouble sleeping," he said as if he was saying he was making a sandwich. Jamie

shrugged.

Drago walked over flipping through the pages, "This book is so old you can barely read it!"

"Flip it back to he page I was on," Tso Lan said Calmly.

Drago flipped it back and turned to Jamie, not noticing a page fall back over to a different spell.

Neither did Tso Lan as he read off the last few ingrdiant's off THAT page and added them to the teapot he was brewing the

spell in.

"There..." he said. He turned to Jamie and Drago, "Care to try it?"

Jamie looked uncertain, "Well, I guess a nap couldn't hurt..."

Drago shrugged, "Eh, why not? not like it's gonna kill me."

Tso Lan found two cups and poured a portion of the potion into them, handing them to Jamie and Drago. Jamie took hers and

looked at the potion, it looked like thick green tea.

Oh well...

She downed hers the same time Drago drank his. It was suprisingly sweet, but with a somewhat bitter aftertaste. She looked over

at Drago, "Feeling sleepy yet?"

"No."

Tso Lan turned his back on them, "In any event-"

A sudden glow came from behind him, He whipped around just as it faded, he turned, looking down.

"Oh dear..."

Jamie and Drago wern't asleep...

They were three year olds.


	26. Chapter 26

Hsi Wu, Tchang Zu, Bai Tsa, and Po Kong gaped in their direction. Hsi Wu flashed a wicked, smug, smirk.

"Well, done, brother! Ha, Jamie's gonna explode!"

Jamie, looked up at Tso Lan and turne to Drago, "Is it just me, or didn't he use to be shorter? I can't remember..."

Drago shrugged, "I can't remember either..."

Tso Lan put a hand to his chin, " It would seem they've lost their memory as well..." he said as the the door to the

room opened, revealing Shendu.

"I'm home, did Hsi Wu get his-" he suddenly noticed Drago and Jamie, his eyes widening.

"Chi..."

Drago turned to the sound of Shendu's voice, beaming delightedly.

"Daddy!"

He scurried over to him, eagerly embracing him. Shendu, confused, knelt down and picked him up as if he had done it

a hundred times before. He looked at Tso Lan, "Brother, explain to me why Jamie, and my son, have been reverted into

three year olds."

Tso Lan looked into his spell book and finaly noticed the page differences.

"I was doing an Anti-insomnia spell...apparently I accidently combined these two spells...forming a seniority spell that seems

to has erased their memories of being teenagers."

Shendu narrowed his eyes, putting Drago down.

"I see..."

Jamie whent over to Drago and tackled him. Drago yelped, "Ow!"

Jamie laughed, mischeviously, "Got ya, Lizard-boy!"

Drago climbed to his feet, brushing himself off, "I'm not a _lizard,_ I'm a **dragon**."

Jamie just smirked, "No you're not, you're a lizard!" She pulled on his tail, causing him to fall backwards. He rubbed the back of

his head, wincing.

"That wasn't very nice..." he said

Jamie stuck her tongue out at him, and laughed again.

00000ooooo000000

Bai Tsa glanced at Tso Lan, "Did you by any chance switch their personalities?"

Shendu laughed, as if he found something very funny, "Their personalities wern't switched, dear sister, they've gone back to what

they were as children. Drago was much more obediant and polite at this age, and it would appear Jamie was not."

Jamie walked over to the TV, where the wrestling was still on. She took the remote off the arm of the chair and began flipping

through the channels.

"Hey!" Tchang Zu said.

Jamie jumped a little bit, whirrling around, "What?" she asked.

"I was watching that," he said in a dangerous tone. Jamie narrowed her eyes and stood up, drawing herself up to her full height

"Well, I wanna watch cartoons," she said crossing her arms in a defiant manner. Tchang Zu reached to snatch the remote away,

"Impudent Little girl!"

Jamie ran between his legs and turned, kicking his Shin. She then grabbed hold of his othe leg and gave it a sharp tug, causing

him to fall forward, hard, knocking the breath out of his lungs. Jamie then stuck her tongue out at him as he rolled over onto his

back, attempting to catch his breath. She skipped over to the couch and planted her tiny body on the couch, looking quite victorious.

Drago slowly walked over to his Uncle, looking quite amazed that Jamie had knocked him over.

"Are you okay, Uncle?"

Tchang Zu growled, "Get away from me!" he snarreld

Drago squeeked and scrambled behind Shendu. Tchang Zu climbed to his feet and glared at Jamie, who looked obscenly cute and

innocent. Her feet barely protruding to the edge of the couch.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly.

Tchang Zu looked like he wanted very badly to throttle her. Jamie hummed happily and continued kicking her feet.

Shendu gave a small chuckle, " Keep your temper, Tchang Zu. She's just a child, after all..." he looked down at Drago, "Go watch

cartoons with Jamie, Drago. "

Drago reluctantly left the relative saftey of his father and climbed onto the couch next to Jamie as she flipped around the stations.

000000ooooo000000

The Ice Gang came in about a half hour later with Xiao Fung. Strikemaster Ice was the first one to catch sight of Drago and Jamie.

"What the hizzle?!"

Bai Tsa, being closer, gave a short explination. Ice's eyes widened, "Yo, that's messed up..."

"You can reverse it right?" Cobra asked. Bai Tsa shrugged

" It would take some time. We'll have to see if it will wear off first."

000000ooooo000000

Drago looked over at Jamie, "How come you knocked over my Uncle?"

Jamie crossed her arms, "How come you're such a Daddy's boy?"

"I am not a Daddy's boy!"

"Are too."

"Are Not!"

"Are too."

"Are Not!"

"Are too."

"Are Not!"

"Are too."

"Are Not!"

"Are Not," Jamie suddenly said.

"Are too!" Drago said crossing his arms. Suddenly his eyes widened, "Wait I-"

Jamie laughed, "Ha ha! you admitted it!"

Drago pouted. Suddenly he stiffened. His vision got fuzzy. In his mind he saw a octagonal rock with a Monkey on it. Then he saw the

image of a roller coaster with a moose on it. As he stared off into space, Jamie grew a bit concerned.

"Uh, Drago?"

she shook his shoulder. He shook his head as if to clear it, then beamed, "One of my Daddy's talismans is in mooseworld! I have to

go tell him!"

Jamie suddenly got a gleam in her eye, she grabbed his arm, "Wait, I have an idea..."


	27. Chapter 27

Shendu changed out of his police uniform and into some normal clothes. He and the others had, a few days

previous gotten tickets to see **_Seven little fortunes._**

"Well, there's no point in wasting money," Bai Tsa said, "We'll just have leave Jamie and Drago here. I doubt

they would...appreciate it anyway."

Shendu glanced over at Drago and Jamie on the couch, "Drago might, but You have a very good point about Jamie..."

He looked in the Ice Gangs direction

"My siblings and I have a prior obligation, I am entrusting you with Jamie and Drago's care in their current state."

"No prob, Godzilla, " Ice said, "We can do that."

"I certainly hope so," Shendu said, "Because if you don't, I shall rip out your innards and sell them as Fish Bait."

Ice, Cobra, and DJ Fist gulped simutaneously.

"We, uh, won't let 'em out of our sight, Boss..."

000000ooooo000000

"I don't know..." Drago said as Jamie revealed her plan, "Maybe we should ask Ice and the others to just take us."

Jamie gave him a look, "You are such a baby."

"Yo, mini-D, what you guys talking 'bout?" Ice said, interrupting their conversation. Drago opened his mouth to reply,

but Jamie stepped forward, "We wanted to know if you guys wanted to play hide and go seek," she said in a sweet

voice, looking witheringly shy and adorable.

"Uh...sure, why not?" Strikemaster Ice said.

"Okay," Jamie said, "Count to 20, and come find us."

Ice nodded and turned around, counting slowly

"1....2....3...."

Jamie flashed Drago a grin and pulled him towards the door as Cobra and Fist also ran off to hide.

"See? peice of cake"

Once outside, She pulled him towards the street, "Now we just wait for a tour bus tostop for sight-seeing and hitch a

ride. They always go right by Mooseworld."

Drago pointed out an obvious flaw in her plan, "But what about my tail? or my Horns? Won't people freak out if they see

me?"

"Not if you wear this," Jamie said seeing a good-will bin and pulling out an old grey hoodie. She slammed it on over Drago's

head. It covered him entirely,exposing only his feet. Drago shook his head,the hood covering his face

" Hey, I can't see!"

Jamie grabbed his hand through the far-too-long sleeves, "Never mind, just come on!" she said as a bus pulled up. Jamie pulled

him onto the bus, the two of them hidden amounst the crowd.

* * *

"18...19...20..." ready or not here I-"

Ice noticed the room looked completely deserted

"Come...Whoa. Didn't know J and Mini-D were such good hiders..." he said as he whent off in search of them

* * *

"And if you'll look to your left, you'll see Mooseworld. One of the most popular themeparks in this part of the country," the Tour

guide said. Jamie nudged Drago, "This is our stop."

As one woman got off the bus, Jamie got off behind her pulling Drago along , as he still had the hood in his face. The bus drove

away, and Drago looked in Jamies direction

"Can I pull down the hood now?"

Jamie gave an annoyed sigh and pulled his hood down for him. Drago blinked at the sunlight and rolled his sleeves up so his

hands could show through. The jacket would have easily fit him as a teenager, but as a three year old, it enveloped him.

"We're here!" Jamie said, "Now we just have to get in, find the talisman, and get back home before Ice finds out we left."

"What if they already did?"

"Don't be such a scardy gecko," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the park gate. They walked right through

the entrance without being noticed, do to their small size.

"Wow..." they both said, looking around at all the rides.

"This could be a bit harder than I thought..." Jamie said.

* * *

Strikemaster Ice snuck up behind Cobra, who had been hiding in what Jamie had made into the laundry room.

"Gotcha, Cobra," he said, "You seen Mini-D and Jamie?"

"Uh-uh "Cobra said comming out of his hiding place behind the drier.

"What about DJ?"

"I'm NOT gonna tell you that, that's cheating," Cobra said crossing his arms. Ice facepalmed himself and let out a small groan.

"Well, whatever, dawg, help me look for him and J and D-man."

* * *

Jamie and Drago wandered around, looking at the attractions. Jamie turned to Drago, "Where did you see it in your dream?"

"It wasn't a dream it was a vision," Drago said,"And it was near a roller coaster..."

"Which one?"

"Um..."

Drago closed his eyes, trying to remember

"It had super-mooses head on the front...not just a picture either, the front of the roloer coaster WAS super mooses head. and

the antlers were paints along the sides."

Jamie grabbed the back of his hoddie and tugged, "you mean **_that_** one?"

Drago looked where she was pointing. it was the roller coaster he'd seen alright...

And it was the biggest, fastest, scariest roller coaster in the whole park. The sign above the entrance to the ride read

"_**The Moosenator**_"

Drago gulped, "Yup, that's the one..."

"So we have to ride...that?" Jamie asked.

Drago nodded.

Jamie and Drago gazed up at the ride. To two three year olds, that thought was terrifying . Drago sat down into a crouch,

sniffling. Jamie, who was just as petrified looking as Drago, turned to him "What're you crying for?"

Drago sniffled again "I want my Daddy..."

* * *

Shendu, sitting between Hsi Wu and Bai Tsa suddenly tensed. Bai Tsa looked at him, "What's wrong?"

Shendu shook his head, "Nothing...I just felt a chill go down my back... that's all..."

Hsi Wu shrugged, "Must be the temperature, it's kinda chilly in here."

Shendu just turned and focused his attention on the stage


	28. Chapter 28

Jamie pointed to a sign nearby, "Maybe we don't have to ride it! Look!"

Drago glanced at the sign

**"Closed for repairs"**

Drago immediatly felt a lot better. He stood, adjusting the hoodie again, "Alright, let's-"

"Not on your life, small fry"

000000ooooo000000

Jamie and Drago whipped around. The Ice gang was standing there, arms crossed. Jamie's eyes widened.

"But--how did you-"

MC Cobra held out a little slip of paper, "We found this."

Jamie took the note from him. It was scribbled in green crayon.

* * *

Dear Ice, cobra and fist

Me and Jamie are going to Mooseworld to get

one of my Daddy's talismans.

We will be back soon.

love Drago.

ps: I'll bring you back some cotton candy.

* * *

Jamie turned to Drago looking peeved, "You left a note?! When did you write a note?"

Drago shifted his feet nervously, "When you were telling them we wanted to play hide and seek..." I put it

on the fridge when you wern't looking..."

Jamie pouted.

"Spoil sport..."

"Never mind that," Ice said crossing his arms, "You got the Rock?"

Drago shook his head, "No yet. It's on that roller coaster" he said pointing at it. Strikemaster Ice looked up at it

"Dang. that's some major coastage, there mini-D."

" You gonna need some back up besides J, or you'll be here all day," Cobra siad.

Jamie raised an eyebrow, "We're not in trouble?"

The Ice gang exchanged looks. Ice rubbed the back of his head, "We'd be willing to overlook this incident if you'd

be willing to deny it."

000000ooooo000000

Jamie and Drago climbed into the roller coaster, looking for any sign of the talisman. Strikemaster Ice searched the

back cars. Cobra and Fist were keeping watch.

"Yo, Mini-D, J, ya'll find anything yet?" Ice yelled.

"Not yet," Jamie said looking inbetween the seats.

DJ Fist leaned against the control panels, bored. Cobra turned around, "Yo, DJ, Keep your eyes on the-"

there was a beeping sound as DJ Fist's elbow accidently hit the start button for **_The Moosenator_**.

"Uh-oh..." Cobra said, exchanging looks with Fist.

000000ooooo000000

Drago as Jamie continued searching the seats, Drago climbed on top of the large , carved moose head plastered to

the front of the Roller Coaster.

He saw a glint in it's eye. He climbed on top of the head and crawled over, looking in the big painted eye.

"I found it!" Drago exclaimed reaching into the fake eye-socket and pulling it out. He held it up as the Moosenator

gave a grinding, groaning sound. A voice came out from the intercom

_'please keep your arms and legs inside the roller coaster at all times to prevent-_ there was a feed back tone and then

Cobra's voice rang out, "Yo! get off that thing!"

Drago looked over at Jamie, who looked over at him the same time. Drago scrambled off the hood of the roller coaster

as Jamie tried to get out.

"My shoelace is caught!" she said jerking her leg. the safty bar lowered, pinning her to the seat she was in.

Ice , who was two cars behind her, leapt forward as the ride began to slowly move forward.

"Yo, J,stay calm, home-girl" he said crouching down to un-stick her shoelaces from the same machinery that had lowered

the safty bar. He tugged at it for a minute and the scooped her up, jumping over the edge as it began to climb. He landed

smoothly. He put her down as the Moosenator suddenly began to lurch forward in jerks. by the time it got to the top, it

was shaking so much that it was about to fall off the tracks.

Drago whent over to Jamie, "You okay?"

Jamie brushed off her arms, "Of course I'm OKAY! Nothing happened!"

there was a booming noise as the Roller Coaster's back end broke looseand hurtled towards them. Drago grabbed Jamie's

hand and pulled her off the tracks just as it was about to flatten them. Drago helped Jamie stand up.

"Thank's Drago..." Jamie said.

"You're welcome."

Jamie and Drago exchanged looks for a moment. then noticed they were still holding hands.

"COOTIES!!!" they both squeeled at the same time, yanking their hands apart, batting at themselves.

Drago recovered first, placing the Monkey Talisman in the pocket of the far-too-large hoodie.

"Well, shorties, what do ya'll wanna do now?" Ice asked.

Jamie and Drago exchanged looks. then grinned.

"Let's play whack-a-moose!"


	29. Chapter 29

They made it home only just before Shendu and the others. The Ice gang had driven in the car they'd

made for Drago. Jamie and Drago never did get to play Whack-a-moose. But Ice did let them play a few

other games before finally getting them in the car and racing back to the cannery. Which took all of 20

minutes, give or take a few miles per hour.

"Except for the Roller Coaster, that was fun!" Jamie said as she made her way inside, "I haven't been to

moose world since I went with V.V!"

"Who's V.V?" Drago asked. Jamie rolled her eyes

"My big sister, Viper," Jamie said, as if he was an idiot for not knowing that. Scratcher padded across the floor

Jamie's eyes lit up, "Scratcher!"

She scurried over to her and began petting her. Scratcher, not particularly caring her master was now what

she would consider a kitten, purred at her touch, rubbing against her. Mozzarella was taking a cat-nap on the

kitchen table.

Drago shrugged out of the giant (to him anyway) hoodie, and flexed his tail, which gave a satisfying popping noise.

"That's much better...." Drago said, neatly folding the Hoodie and putting it aside.

Suddenly there was a sound like something breaking, comming from Dai-Gui's room. it was followed by the sound of

a moan which was deffinatly female.

Jamie and Drago looked towards the door, "What was that?" Jamie asked.

"Uh...Nothing," Ice said hurriedly turning on the TV to drown out the noise.

000000ooooo000000

Shendu and the others pulled to a stop in front of the fish cannery. Hsi Wu looked bored, "I think that opera was

better 5000 years ago...actors today have no passion for their work..."

"On that we can agree," Bai Tsa said, " I have doubts about the cast chosen for my film... But Speilburg assures

me Angelina Jolie is quite capable..."

"That reminds me," Shendu said, "When do you have to leave?"

"After our trip to Cabo. Then the filming begins," Bai Tsa stated as they entered the building, "I hope Johny Depp

is in proper shape by then...as well as Will Smith."

000000ooooo000000

Drago's head whipped around as the door opened, his eyes lighting up.

"Daddy!"

Jamie rolled her eyes, "Daddy's boy..."

Tchang Zu glanced at the stuffed Super-moose doll Jamie held in her hand.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, looking bored. Jamie looked up at him smugly, "I won it at Moose world."

"What?" Shendu asked, looking confused. He looked over at the Ice gang, "What's she talking about?"

"Well, uh-" Ice started.

"Ice and the guys took us to Moose World, "Drago said, knowing his father had probably threatened them. He

reached into he pocket of the hoodie, which was draped over the arm of the couch and pulled out the talisman.

"And look what we found!" he said holding it out.

Shendu gaped, "A talisman!"

"Yeah, the monkey-"

a beam of light shot out from the talisman and hit Po Kong in the chest. Within seconds she transformed into a

monkey, chittering in a panicked way.

"Oops..." Drago said, looking mortified at what he'd done.

"Cool!" Jamie said, "Let me try that!"

She took it from Drago before he could react. With a mischievous grin, she pointed it at Ice, Cobra and DJ Fist.

" Puppy!"

the three of them were engulfed by the same light as Po Kong. when it faded a second later, all three of them

were what appeared to be German Shepard puppies.

Jamie squealed with Delight, turning to Scratcher, who was still sitting at her feet, cleaning herself.

"Lion!"

Scratcher was engulfed with light and a second later was a sleek, lithe lioness with golden fur and razor-like

claws.

Scratcher the Lioness looked down at Jamie, whom she now much taller than. she leaned down and sniffed her.

Hsi Wu leaned towards Tso Lan, "Jamie-burger at Three o'clock..."

Scratcher made a noise in her throat and licked Jamie's face, her huge tongue washing her cheek. Jamie giggled

"That tickles, Scratcher!"

Shendu had an ammused look on his face. He calmly whent over and plucked the Talisman from Jamies hand and

pointed it at Po Kong, "Change her back"

Po Kong was trasformed back into her human form again within seconds. He did the same to the Ice gang, who

were in the middle of play-wrestling. He looked down at his talisman and tightened his grip on it. The trace of his

demon Chi within the talisman flowed into his body. Shendu gave a small sigh, the irises of his eyes turning an

even darker shade of red. He then glanced at Drago.

"Well done, Drago."

Drago paused only a moment to feel proud of himself before Turning to Po Kong and deeply apologizing for turning

her into a monkey.

Shendu then turned his attention back to Scratcher, who was playing with Jamie by pinning her under her massive

paw and letting Jamie almost free herself before pinning her again. Jamie laughing all the while. She gave a deep

warning growl as he approached.

"I have no intention of harming your, heh, _Cub_, madam," he said giving one of his toothy grins that sent shivers

down the backs of grown men, "However, I think you should be returned to your proper size..."

Jamie popped up, hugging her giant Feline, "Aww...can't we keep her like this for a little while?" she asked giving

Shendu her most adorable doe-eyes look.

Shendu seemed to consider it for a moment, then shrugged, "Very well," he said passivly, "So long as she doesn't

attempt to eat anyone..."


	30. Chapter 30

while Jamie enjoyed a lion-back ride from Scratcher, Drago went into the kitchen and five minutes later

brought forth a tray of sliced graprefruit and herbal tea, which he had heated up by concentrating his

firepower in his hands. He walked over to Bai Tsa holding out the tray.

"Tea and fruit, auntie?" he asked, smiling up at her with a warm eagerness. Bai Tsa narrowed her eyes

a bit.

"What's the catch? Did you poison it?"

Drago's little eyes bugged out, "Why on Earth would I do that?! that's horrible!"he said looking mortified at

the very idea.

Shendu made a chuckling noise in his throat, "Sister...need I remind you that at this age, my son is completely

harmless?"

he fearlessly picked up a glass of the tea and sipped it, "Ahh...Gulan tea...quite refreshing...thank you, Drago,"

he said patting Drago on the head in a pleased way. Drago seemed happy to have pleased his father, he then

continued with distributing the tea and grapefruit.

00000ooooo000000

Dai Gui, with Izzy hanging on his arm, giggling in a rather contented way, exited his bedroom. His eyes widened

as he beheld the scene in front of him:

Jamie, as a small child, was riding on the back of a lioness. and Drago, also a child, was passing out Tea and

fruit slices.

Dai gui, never being the smartest demon anyway, grew very confused at this sight.

"Uh...what's going on?" he asked.

"Long story..." Tso Lan said, taking a some tea and grapefruit from Drago.

000000ooooo000000

the later mentioned then turned to Tchang Zu. Tchang Zu growled under his breath. Obedient or not, he didn't like

his nephew very much. He had always, along with the rest of his siblings, considered Drago to be a weakling. On

top of that, as a half-blood, he was an embarassment to the family. He was bad enough as a rebellious teen, at

least then he TRIED to act demonic. As a child he was just...sickeningly harmless.

Drago held out the tray, ignoring the look his uncle was giving him.

"Tea and grapefruit?"

Tchang Zu glowered, "No thank you," he said in a deady soft tone.

Drago shrugged and turned to move away. Killer, who had been asleep during most of the excitement, chose that

moment to run across the floor to his master, Hsi Wu. Causing Drago to become unbalanced and tumble forward

spilling tea all over the floor. Drago coughed, having the air knocked out of his lungs. Tchang Zu laughed, finding it

ammusing. Shendu growled under his breath, picking up Drago and setting him back on his feet.

"Are you alright?"

Drago caught his breath, "yes...but I spilled tea all over the carpet..." Drago said guiltily.

"Never mind that," Shendu said, "Mistakes happen."

"Like his birth..." Tchang Zu said.

Shendu glowered at Tchang Zu, "Never mind him," he said, "Go amuse yourself."

Drago nodded and went over to where Jamie was, now rubbing scratchers enormous Lioness belly, listening

to her purr, which sounded rather like a growl.

"Hey Jamie...you wanna color? I've got crayons and color pencils."

Jamie's eyes lit up, "coloring? sure, I love coloring."

Drago beamed and retrieved the necessary supplies. He and Jamie found a smooth section of floor where the boards

were even and laid on their stomachs, setting to work.

000000ooooo000000

After a while, Jamie looked over at Drago, "what're you coloring?"

Drago held up his picture, "My mommy and Daddy..."

Drago, of course, drew his father in his true form: A mighty dragon. Other than that it looked no different than any

other three-year old drawing. Except maybe a bit more neat and with better details.

"What're you drawing?" he asked, continuing with his picture. Jamie held up her picture, "Cookies"

"Oh! are they M&M cookies?" Drago asked, looking excited.

"There's no such thing as M&M cookies..." Jamie said.

"Yes there is, my mommy use to make them," Drago said picking up some other crayons and doodling one.

it looked just like Jamie's coockie, only it had rainbow dots on it.

"Oh," Jamie said.

Drago's stomach growled, "I'm hungry..."

"Me too..." Jamie said.

They looked at Po Kong. While they had no memory of being teenagers, they did remember that she was a

good cook.

Po Kong sighed, "Well, I suppose since Jamie is...incapacitated at the moment I'll have to make dinner. Any

requests?"

Jamie beamed, " Lasagna!" she said excitedly.

Po Kong huffed, "I-"

Drago joined Jamie, "Please, Aunt Po?"

Po Kong tried her best to say no and refuse, but...

Jamie and Drago stared up at her with big round eyes, looking brain-numbingly cute.

"Oh alright..." she said defeatedly.

"Yay!" Jamie said giving Drago a high-five, "Score one for the kids!"

Hsi Wu smirked, "Heh, who knew Jamie was such an evil mastermind?"

Dai Gui shrugged. Izzy, who was perched in his lap, just gave a dreamy sigh, "little kids are so cute...I can't

wait to have some of my own..."

Bai Tsa shuddered at the thought of having minirature Izzy's running around. Never mind Dai Gui being the

father

"Horrors..."


	31. Chapter 31

Drago and Jamie continued to draw as Po Kong cooked. Tso Lan sat at his desk, looking for a cure to Drago

and Jamie's state. Jamie stood and whent over to him, tugging on his pants leg. He looked down at her.

"Yes?"

"Is it true that you use to live on the moon?"

Tso Lan nodded, "yes, why?"

"I have a question...How were you able to live up there? There's no air in space...what did you breath? And

WHERE did you live?"

"In my palace, of course," Tso Lan said, "As for air, well, let's just say, I don't really require it."

"Wow!" Jamie said, "You lived in a palace on the moon? How did it get up there? Did you have servants? How

did they breath?"

Tso Lan held up a hand to silence her, "Perhaps a story for another time. I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"Why, whatcha doin?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Oh, just looking up somthing... Why don't you go play with your lion?" He suggested.

Jamie shrugged and whent over to Scratcher, who was cleaning herself. She climbed on her back and squeezed

her sides a bit with the inside of her shoes.

"Come on Scratcher, let's go hunt Drago..." she said, a mischevious gleam in her eyes. Scratcher stood and plodded

across the floor, where Drago sat coloring. Scratcher used her massive front paw to flip him onto his back and pin

him there, as she would have done to one of her kittens in her true form.

"Hey, lemme up," Drago said, pouting. Jamie leaned forward, looking over Scratchers head, "Nope!Get him Scratcher!"

Scratcher leaned down, putting her face near his throat...

and began licking him. Drago squirmed, trying to get away.

"Hey! cut that out, it tickles!"

Strikemaster Ice flipped through the TV channels. He paused on one channel, and a song blared from the TV.

_Go, go Power Rangers!_

Drago perked his head up, becomming very still. Shendu stiffened,

"Oh no not this again...." he said as the song continued.

_Go, go Power Rangers!  
Go, go Power Rangers!  
You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

Drago rolled from under Scratchers paw, leaping to his feet.

"**Power Rangers**!" he yelled excitedly.

Jamie was so suprised, she rolled off Scratchers back. Drago ran in a circle, chanting in delight.

"YAY! Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers!"

He ploped himself in front of the TV, looking like someone had told him he'd won a lifetime supply of free M&M's.

Shendu facepalmed himself, muttering incoherently. The other demons turned their somewhat shocked gazes to

Shendu.

"Drago is...a very big fan of Power Rangers..." he said.

"Well, DUH!" Jamie said, "he had a happy-explosion!"

Shendu made a face, glancing at Tso Lan "Have you found anything?" he asked.

Tso Lan skimmed a few more passages and looked up, nodding, "It wears off after a few hours. by morning they'll

be back to their old selves."

"Thank Buddah..."Shendu said, "his Power Rangers obsession was bad enough the_ first_ time I had to live through

it..."

Jamie whent over and sat next to Dragoas he watched the show. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't the best thing she'd

ever seen.

"So Drago, which Power Ranger is your favorite?" she asked.

"the red one," he said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Why?"

"Because the red rangers symbol is a the the T-rex looks kinda like my Daddy, and he's the coolest guy in the whole

world."

Jamie rolled her eyes

"Daddy's boy..."

Po Kong looked over from the kitchen, "The Lasagna is ready," she said.

Jamie clicked off the TV and pulled Drago into a standing position, "Come on, Lizard-boy let's go eat dinner."


	32. Chapter 32

After Dinner, Jamie and Drago Whent back to watching TV. Power Rangers was over, much to Shendu's

relief, so instead they watched Animal Planet, which was doing a special on panda's. About halfway through

the show, Jamie stiffled a yawn. Tchang Zu caught her however and smirked.

"You're tired, go to bed," he commanded.

Jamie defiantly glared at him, "Make me."

Tchang Zu narrowed his eyes, "I said 'go to bed.' "

"And I said 'make me' " Jamie said.

Tchang Zu stood, growling a bit. Jamie wasn't intimidated and also stood, placing her hands on her tiny hips.

"Go to sleep!"

"No!"

Tchang Zu growled. Shendu was smirking from his place on the couch. Tchang Zu glowered at him

"You think YOU can do better?" he asked.

Shendu stood, "Gladly..."

He walked over to the TV and shut it off. Jamie and Drago looked up at him.

"Hey, why'd you-"

"It's time for bed," Shendu said in a firm, yet uncommanding tone, as if he were stating a fact, and not telling

them to go to sleep.

Jamie opened her mouth to protest but Shendu looked her right in the eyes. Jamie held the gaze for a second

or two before sighing.

"Yes, sir..."

000000ooooo000000

The demons watched with suprised awe as Jamie and Drago stood and headed for their bedrooms. Jamie rubbed

her eyes sleepily as she pushed open the door to her room and shut it with a click. Drago also went to bed, giving

Shendu a quick hug before scuttling off to his room.

"How did you do that...?" Bai Tsa asked.

Shendu flashed her a smirk

"It's a parent thing..." he said pulling out his talisman and pointing it toward Scratcher.

"Change her back."

* * *

The next morning, Jamie woke up groggily, back to her old self.

"Oh...my head..." she muttered, "Feels like a mountain fell on me..."

Jamie stood, stretching and quickly headed for the bathroom, remembering a certain female thing that had popped

up yesterday in the middle of Gym.

Scratcher, as her normal, house cat self, padded over to her as she brushed her teetch after taking care of matters.

Jamie knelt down and stroked her back

"Morning girl..." she said.

Scratcher purred as her master scratched her ears.

Jamie came out of the bathroom just as Drago came out of his room, also looking a bit disoriented.

"Morning Drago." she said.

"What's so good about it?" he grumbled, "Ugh...stupid Chan..."he growled under his breath, or maybe it was some of

Tso Lan's sleeping potion..."

Jamie nodded, "Maybe it knocked us out so fast we fell over and hit the floor...oh well...At least we know it worked

right?" she said, trying to be positive. Drago waved his hand dismissivly

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." he said going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

000000ooooo000000

Shedu emerged from his room an hour later, dressed in a black shirt and Dark blue slacks. He saw Drago drinking a cup

of coffee while Jamie cooked breakfast.

"Morning Drago."

Drago grunted in acknowledgement and gave the talk-to-the-hand sign.

"_Well, they're back to normal..."_ Shendu thought to hmiself as he walked into the kitchen and poured himself some of the

coffee. He prefered tea, but coffee was good too.

"Good Morning, Jamie" he said sipping his coffee, "I trust you slept well?"

Jamie turned to him, "Oh, morning Shendu...How long were we unconcious, I don't remember anything after drinking

Tso Lan's sleeping potion..."

"Oh, you'll find out, I'm sure..." Shendu said with a sly little chuckle, "In the Mean time, I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that

we leave for our 'vacation' this afternoon."

Jamie gave a dreamy sigh

"Yeah...A chance to relax for once...and then when we get back I'll have plenty of time to do a little Christmas shopping..."

Drago shrugged and poured himself more coffee as Jamie continued .

"It's gonna be so nice...sunny skies...warm sands....crystal clear ocean...."

Drago gave her a look over his cup of coffee.

"Well...sand and sun anyway..."


	33. Chapter 33

Once Jamie and Drago recovered from the mortifcation of knowing what had happened to them after drinking

Tso Lan's potion, the excitement of going away for a week returned.

Jamie was packing her suitcase.

"Let's see...should I wear my red swim suit, or the blue one?" she asked herself, looking at each of them

appraingly. She decided to take both. She looked up from her task when she heard Drago and Ice arguing just

outside her room.

000000ooooo000000

"You're not going," Drago stated matter-of-factly, crossing his arms

"Why not?" Strikemaster Ice demanded, "Me the boy's have been dyin' to go to Cabo since...Forever!"

"Yeah Dog, Cabo be kickin' with them Primo ray's and tight Waves," Cobra added. DJ Fist nodded.

Drago sighed and rolled his eyes, "Because, there's only TEN tickets to go. that's one ticket for Jamie, me,

my dad, and the rest of my family."

"Not all of it," Po Kong stated, standing a few feet away, carrying a laundry basket, which with her small, petite

frame seemed large "I shall stay here. I dislike flying. It causes me to become airsick. I shall keep my feet on the

ground."

Just as Strikemaster Ice was about to speak, Dai Gui, on the other side of the room grinned

"Good. Then Izzy will go in your place."

Izzy, who was, as ever, hanging off his arm, looked up at him with delight, "Really, Dai-Dai ?"

Bai Tsa rolled her eyes in a disgusted way before going into her room to pack her things.

Ice, Cobra, and DJ Fist looked at each other with disapointed looks on their faces.

Izzy looked over at them, "You know...a ticket only costs about 200 dollars each," she said.

Ice's eyes immediatly lit up, " Cool! Boy's, get packin' we Goin' to Cabo."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Tso Lan said from where he sat on the couch, "None of you blend in very

well...Surely you don't intend to run around in public looking as you do."

Drago scoffed, "Of course not. I'll just cast a glamour spell so humans will THINK we look normal. I've done it lots

of times before."

"Really? I didn't think you knew such spells," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know a LOT of spells you don't know about," Drago muttered as he headed towards his room.

* * *

A short flight later....

* * *

Jamie stepped off the plane, looking around. the familiar scent of ocean air greeted her nose. But unlike home,

the scent was sharper. To Jamie anyway. It was more defined because it WASN'T home.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm really here in Cabo..." she sighed. Drago rolled his eyes, "Yeah, we're happy for you..."

he said shouldering his duffle bag and pushing past her. Jamie didn't notice.

They were met by a woman wearing a flowered shirt and beige shorts.

"You must be the Deamons. I'm Clarissa Lopez, and I'll be escorting you to your hotel. If you'll get your luggage, we'll

be on our way."

000000ooooo000000

Jamie walked into the large room, looking around. The walls were bright blue, with gorgeous designs painted on them.

She sprawled onto the bed. it was soft, yet springy. very comfortable. She flipped over onto her stomach and stared

out the window at the beach.

The demons, and the Ice gang also came into the room.

"Yo...nice crib," Ice said, impressed. Izzy whent right over to the window

"Check out the scenery! So romantic..."

"As long as it's away from Bubba..." Bai Tsa muttered to herself.

Jamie rolled her eyes. She neatly put her belongings into the small dresser next to her bed, excluding her blue swimsuit.

she whent into the bathroom, emerging a moment later wearing the two-piece.

Strikemaster Ice looked over the top of the sunglasses he was wearing.

"Whoa..."

"Since when do you wear stuff like that?" Drago asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I wanna get a tan while I'm here, so I bought it for the trip, do you like it?" Jamie asked.

Drago and the Ice gang simutaneously blushed.

"Uh...yeah, it's nice..." Drago said whipping his tail back and forth in a distracted way.

Jamie grinned, "then let's hit the beach, I wanna catch some of those waves."


	34. Chapter 34

Jamie rented a surf board from a rental stand. It was bright blue with green and yellow tropical flowers painted on it.

Everyone, excluding Drago, was dressed for some relaxation. Even Tso Lan had donned a pair of beige Capri's and a

'hawaiian' red and purple shirt. Jamie had to keep herself from giggling. She'd never seen him dressed so....

casually.

Drago was wearing his typical outfit. The Ice gang however had changed into swim trunks and likewise had rented

surfboards.

Or at least they_ said_ they rented them.

"Yo, J, you ready to grab some surf?" Strikemaster Ice asked, looking over at her.

"Oh, yeah," Jamie said, looking towards the ocean, "Ooh! look, there's a big one!"

"Charge!" Cobra shouted playfully as he, Jamie, Ice and DJ Fist rushed out into the water, paddling towards the huge wave

threatening to break any moment.

Drago leaned against the lifeguard tower, watching them. Xaio Fung had placed himself on top of a nearby boulder and was

peacfully meditating. Hsi Wu had made it his ambition to build a sand castle replica of the palace he had lived in when he and

the others had been in power, and was working on that while Izzy buried Dai Gui in the sand. Or at least tried to, he kept making

himself rise back up just to tease Izzy. The others were sunning themselves on beach towels, like wise watching Jamie and the Ice

gang as they prepared to catch the wave as it broke. Jamie headed in at the exact right moment, catching it the moment it broke,

her movements as she steered the board were fluid and smooth, as if she were one with the water. Five other surfers rode the

wave with them. Some of them wiped out. Jamie rode like an expert.

000000ooooo000000

Bai Tsa hmmed. somewhat impressed, "She's a natural. She'd make a good water demon"

"You think so?" Tchang Zu asked, looking over the top of the dark sunglasses he was wearing.

Bai Tsa gave a small shrug.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie rode the wave all the way back to the shore, dismounting her board and giving an adrenaline-powered whoop.

"Man, that was a blast, come on Drago, you gotta try it."

"I think not" he said.

"Why not?"

"I don't like water," he said.

"Come on it'll be fun," she said, egging him on, heading back towards the water

"Or are you afraid?"

Drago narrowed his eyes at her a bit. Shendu, who was standing nearby cast Drago an ammused look.

"You're going to let a mere mortal talk to you like that?" he asked, smirking.

Drago let out a low growl, "Fine!" he said removing his shirt and tossing it into Shendu's hands. He snatched the surf board

of a passing man.

"Hey, that's mine!" the man protested

Drago turned around and growled. The man, seeing Drago's fangs held up his hands,

"Okay... you can have it..."

000000ooooo000000

Jamie grinned as Drago paddled out to her, trying t0 keep as much of himself dry as possible.

"Nice pecks."

"Just shut up," he muttered.

Another wave appeared, Jamie hopped to her feet. Drago also stood, balancing himself quickly.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Hold on," Jamie said as the wave picked them up. Drago akwardly tried to steer the board as Jamie was.

"Use your feet!" Jamie yelled to be heard over the roar of the water, "lean to the left!"

"What?" Drago asked

"the left!"

"left?"

"right!" Jamie yelled.

"Oh, **right**" Drago said, leaning towards the right.

"Drago, no-" Jamie started, but Drago was already capsizing. he hit the water with a splash, getting swallowed up by the

wave.

000000ooooo000000

Ice, Cobra, and DJ Fist winced as Drago hit the water.

"Oohhh, wipeout..." Ice said.

Drago broke the surface, spitting out water, a nearby girl, about 10, saw him, her eyes bugging out

"Sea monster!"

She swam away. Drago growled and trudged out of the water a moment later, growling, dragging the surfboard behind him,

he shoved it back towards the man he'd taken it from, going back over to the lifeguard tower. He coughed, thick black

smoke comming out.

"Is Drago alright?"Jamie asked.

Ice rolled his eyes, "he's fine. D-man don't like getting wet. Makes his fire go out."

DJ Fist nodded.

"Oh..."

she turned to Drago, "Sorry, Drago..."

Drago scowled, coughing another cloud of black smoke.

"You, **_COUGH!_** owe me...**_COUGH_**!"


	35. Chapter 35

The sun was still up, it would still be a while before the sun accualy set. A good two or three hours at least.

Jamie and the Ice Gang decided to take a break from surfing, meanwhile Drago tried to get his flame rekindled.

"Last time he fell in the water, took D-man two hours to get it working again..." MC Cobra said when Jamie asked

how long they thought it would take.

"Geez, I didn't think his fire COULD go out..." Jamie muttered.

DJ Fist shrugged.

Drago glared at Jamie from where he stood

"My fire power is NOT out! It's...damp."

"Whatever you say, D-man..." Ice said. Hsi Wu looked up from his sand temple, "Does anybody else hear something?"

The demons turned in the direction he was looking.

Captain Black, along with the rest of Section Thirteen, was walking down to the beach.

"Aw, snap..." Ice said.

* * *

"Everyone get ready...for the best vacation we've ever had..." Captain Black said holding up a boogy board. He was

wearing a pair of black swim trunks with a red stripe up either side

"Hey, Jackie how do you likee my new swim trunks?" he asked, turning to his best friend.

"Very nice, Captain Black, but how did you manage to arrange a three day vaction here for all of Section Thirteen?"

"Easy, I made a calls, pulled a few strings, and of course, called up El Toro here." he said motioning to the

masked wrestler to his left. Who was also wearing swim trunks.

"I helped arranged for hotels for everyone to stay," he said.

"Go captian Black," Jade, who had been walking alongside Jackie the whole time, commented, flashing him the thumbs

up sign.

"It was nice of you to invite us, C.B." Viper, who was wearing a yellow bikini with pink polkadots.

"No problem at all Viper," Captain Black said, "You and everyone else just have fun."

"Oh, we plan to...right, Jackie?" she asked wrapping her arms around his middle.

Jackie blushed, nodding, "right."

* * *

"Blast! We can't stay here," Shendu said, "We'll have to find somewhere more secluded..." Everyone grabbed up their

beach stuff, Jamie squinted, seieng a familiar woman standing beside Jackie Chan.

"Hey, there's my sister," she said, Drago grabbed her arm as she raised it to wave to her sister.

"Oh, no you don't" he said dragging her along with the rest of the demons.

"But-"

"If you go over there being all 'hey sis' to her, they'll know we're here too. We don't need any unnecisary heat right

now..Especially since YOU made my fire go out,"Drago said with a hint of accusation in his voice.

Jamie pouted, "Can't I at least-"

"No."

Jamie sighed let Drago and the others lead her away from the Jackie Viper and the others.

000000ooooo000000

Bai Tsa looked around, " This place seems nice and secluded..."

they had found a large stretch of deserted beachfront. There were a few rocky outcropping's and cliffs seperating it

giving a sense of seclusion, yet beauty. Everyone had changed back into their normal clothing.

Jamie looked around

"Well, at least it's private."

Hsi Wu gave toothy grin "Private?Well, if that's the case..."

He stretched, dropping his human disguise and revealing his demon form. He spread his wings and jumped up,

flapping his wings and doing a few sumersaults in the air.

Dai Gui also took his true form. Izzy grinned up at him as he picked her up and set her on his head, walking down the

beach. Bai Tsa spotted a tide pool and whent over to it, observing the sea life within.

"Ah! A stat fish! maybe now I can have an intelligent conversation..." she muttered, pulling a blueish sea star from it's

depths. Jamie looked at the ocean, there wern't any good waves right now. She sighed.

"Oh well, maybe I can get a few tanning hours in before the sun sets..."

She reached into the small bag she'd brought with her, reaching for the sun screen and her bathing suit.

"Hey! everybody look at this!"

"Or, maybe not..." Jamie sighed closing the bag and heading to where she'd heard Izzy's voice calling for attention

000000ooooo000000

Izzy and Dai Gui, who had re-taken his human form, stood at the mouth of a cave, The opening was several feet tall and about

as wide. Strike Master Ice leaned in.

"Hello?"

_Hello...hello....ello..llo...lo...o..._it echoed back

"Oh, that thing must be pretty deep," he surmised.

"Gee, really?" Drago asked sarcastically, though he did seem interested.

Shendu also seemed intrigued, "Hmm...this could prove entertaining..."

"If ya'll wanna go in, that's cool," MC Cobra said, "We'll stay out here and keep watch, in case the Chans show up."

The others nodded in agreement.

Jamie of course, thought otherwise.

"I'm not going in there. How are we suppose to see?"

Drago made small grunt, with a sputter, a fireball appeared in Drago's hand.

Jamie scrunched up her face, "Oh of course it WOULD start working again NOW...."

Drago smirked,"You're going in. You owe me."

Jamie opened her mouth to protest but the demons, plus Izzy, were already heading inside, with Drago at the lead,

since he was their light source. Jamie gave frustrated growl and stomped in after them, her green knee length Capri's

rustling slightly. She walked behind Drago.

"I hate you."

Drago smirked, "Good, serves you right."

Hsi Wu chuckled, "He told you..."

Jamie glanced back briefly. The entance was already out of sight. She sighed and turned back to Drago.

"If I see so much as ONE spider I'm gonna-"

Jamie was not given the chance to finish her sentance. The ground beneath them suddenly seemed to disapear. Jamie

yelped as they plummeted into darkness.


	36. Chapter 36

The fall was shorter than they'd expected. Jamie hit the ground hard, yelping. Rubbing her bottom, she stood, looking

around. it was pitch black, and she couldn't even see the end of her nose.

"Drago?" she called.

"Calm down, I'm right here..." his voice grumbled from just to her left. Light, thankfully lit up their surroundings as

Drago made a fireball in his hands. Jamie turned to look at them, "Everybody okay?"

"Of course." "just a little bruised." "been through worse" came their murmured replies.

Dai Gui sat up; he was still on the floor. Spotting Izzy not three feet away, he reached over and pulled her into his lap

"Izzy, are you alright?"

Izzy brushed herself off as he stood and set her on her feet, "I'm fine, Dai Dai...Let's just climb out of that hole and-"

"Uh..." Hsi Wu interupted, staring strait up, "What hole?"

000000ooooo000000

Jamie looked up, staring at solid ceiling.

"Aw, cheese and crackers!" she growled to herself.

Tso Lan squinted at the place where the hole had been.

"It must be some sort of trap door...operated by the weight of individuals standing on it. Primitive, but effective..."

"Indeed..." Xiao Fung commented, nodding.

Jamie looked around. It was obvious they were in some sort of tunnel. She noticed something.

"What are all these markings on the wall?"

Izzy, her interest peaked, examined the wall. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, my gosh! these are ancient Aztec hieroglyphs!" she said in an excited way.

"And, just how would _you_know that?" Bia Tsa asked.

"I majored in ancient cultures. The Aztec's were one of my favorites," Izzy said.

"Of course," Bai Tsa said, "I should have guessed..."

" Never mind those carvings," Tchang Zu said crossing his arms, "Dai Gui, dig us out of here."

Dai Gui walked towards the nearest wall purposefuly. Izzy grabbed his arm.

"No, you mustn't! You'd detroying a valuble peice of history! Do you know how much this would be worth if

we got out of here? This discovery is priceless!"

Dai Gui seemed torn about who to listen to. He glanced from Izzy to Tchang Zu and then back to Izzy. She looked

at him with large eyes sparkling with emotion. Dai Gui sighed.

"Sorry, Brother."

Tchang Zu cursed under his breath in chinese and muttered to himself.

000000ooooo000000

Shendu inhaled deeply. something seemed to catch his attention.

"Do you smell that?"

Drago also sniffed the air, "Yeah. It smells like fresh air. There must be another way out."

"So, we have to walk down the long dark, underground tunnel just to get out of here?" Jamie asked.

"Yup."

"I hate you."

Drago smirked as he and the other began walking down the tunnel, "What's the matter? Scared?"

Jamie glowered at him, "As if, lizard boy..."

* * *

Strikemaster Ice, MC Cobra, and DJ Fist walked around the beach not far from the cave.

"Yo, DJ," Cobra said, "what're we suppose to do while we're in there?"

DJ Fist shrugged.

Ice cracked his knuckles absentmindedly, he spotted a nearby pair of fiddler crabs sparing, "Check this out..."

he said motioning for his freinds to come over. MC Cobra laughed as he saw the crabssnapping at each other with

their large fighting claws.

"Boo-yah, look at those little guys go!"

Strikemaster Ice's eye glinted

"Yo, I got an idea, go find some more of these things, we can have ourselves a little tournament..."

The larger of the two fiddler crabs fell as the smaller, quick one snapped off one of it's legs. Ice grinned and picked

it up.

"I got dibs on this little guy..."

* * *

Jamie looked around as they walked. She was, despite herself, intrigued by the hieroglyphics and pictures painted

and/or chiseled on the walls. Izzy had apparently gone into smart mode. Jamie sometimes forgot that Izzy was actually

as smart as she was, but boy was she realizing it now...

"This tunnel is in perfect condition," she said in her typical Izzy hyper-active tone, "We must be the first people to

walk down these tunnels since-"

Something caught Jamie's foot. She nearly lost her balance. She looked down to kick whatever it was off. She gasped.

It was a skeleton.

It was wearing a shredded, dirty tye-dye shirt, a peace necklace around what was left of it's neck, and a mood ring on it's

bone finger. An old fashioned leather back-pack leying nearby.

She very slowly pulled her foot away.

"The 1960's?"

But it wasn't the fact that that caught her attention the most.

It was what looked like an arrow sticking in it's side.


	37. Chapter 37

Jamie gulped nervously looking at the skeleton

"Ew...I touched a dead person..." she said kicking her leg a little bit. The others seemed unaffected. Even

Izzy seemed passive. Hsi Wu knelt down and picked up the bag, opening it up

"Hey check it out!" Hsi Wu said pulling out a large tie-dye shirt out. It looked almost new; His other shirt,

having been destroyed when he took his demon form, was long gone. He shook it out and slipped it over

his head."How do I look?" he asked, a devilish grin on his face.

Jamie hated to admit it, but he actually looked pretty good in it...it was a good look for him...

Irony aside.

"I wonder what else is in here..." Drago said to himself as he took the bag and began pulling out the items

inside.

"Drago-"

"Let's see," he said ignoring her, " more clothes, a pair of sandals, two flashlights, a couple of unopened

bags of trail mix, and-"

Drago held up what looked like a bag of dried herbs and a brightly colored object that looked like a cross

between a pipe and a light bulb

"What heck is this thing?" he asked holding both objects up with his hand he wasn't using to light the area.

Jamie turned bright red when she suddenly realized what it was.

"Um...that's a bong... and that other stuff is probably pot..."

Drago cocked an eyebrow and then dropped the bag and the bong on the floor with a somewhat disgusted

look

"Who needs that stuff?" he asked, though it was more statement than question.

Shendu gave Drago a look of something that was a cross between both pride and dark amusement.

Tchang Zu picked up on of the flash lights

"I wonder if these still work..."

Jamie was doubtful, but when he mashed the button, it came on easily.

"Well, that solves our light problem," Bai Tsa said picking up the other one and turning it on as well. Izzy

picked up one of trail mix baggies and opened it up.

"Don't tell me you're gonna **eat** that stuff," Jamie said.

"It's vacuum packed," Izzy said simply grabbing a small handful and eating it without any hesitance, "This

stuff keeps forever and besides... I'm hungry."

Jamie sighed.

_'great not only are we taking stuff from a dead guy, apparently we're eating 40 year old food too...'_

Tso Lan and Xiao Fung meanwhile, had examined the skeleton itself.

"Hm...Male. About 34 ears of age."

"Died of blood loss from the coloration of the bones, probably caused by this," Xiao Fung said yanking the

arrow out of the ribcage. The entire skeleton crumpled into dust. Tso Lan immediately picked up the Peace

necklace, apparently liking it.

As for the mood ring, Dai Gui picked it up and gave it Izzy, slipping it, inconspicuously,on her left ring finger,

mutering something in Izzy's ear which made her giggle.

Jamie could only hope Bai Tsa failed to notice this.

"Okay, I think we've done enough grave robbing for today," Jamie said, " Can we just get going, please?"

"The child is correct, the longer we linger here the more likely it is that we might not be able to find the exit

before the sun sets...And I have no desire to be here after sunset," Shendu said.

Drago shoved the other trail mix bags and hippie clothes back into the back pack, tossing it to Hsi Wu.

"Whatever..."

* * *

Cobra, Ice and DJ Fist had made a circle in the sand out of sea shells, preparing for their little tournament.

"Yo, got the crabs?" Strikemaster Ice asked

"Got 'em right here, Ice man," Cobra said holding up his shirt, which he'd removed and used as a crab net;

There were about 20 in all.

"Cool. That plus the shorite over here leaves 21. that's seven for each of us."

"I got only one question..." Cobra asked, "What we gonna do with the losers?"

Ice made a fireball in his hand

"Cook 'em"

"Sweet," Cobra said flashing a thumbs up.

DJ Fist nodded.

* * *

Drago sniffed the air. Thirty minutes had passed, The air was steadily getting fresher.

"We're getting closer," he said to no one in particular.

"Good," Izzy said, "It's kinda chilly down here..."

"We're underground, what did you expect?" Bai Tsa asked rolling her eyes.

Dai Gui gave her a sour look. He picked Izzy up and set her on his back, carrying her piggy back style. Izzy

squeezed his shoulders affectionatly, "Thank you Dai Dai, that's much better."

Jamie almost laughed at the face Bai Tsa made, running smack into Drago and Shendu, who had stopped.

"Hey, Why'd you-"

Jamie suddenly caught sight of what had made them stop. Her jaw dropped.

"Whoa..."

000000ooooo000000

It was a city.

A huge, underground city.

She'd seen pictures of artist concept s of what ancient Aztec cities might have been like.

This trumped that.

There were buildings everywhere, House's, a few temples, Some sort of large, round building that was nearly

as big as a school. Or so she believed, it was too far away to tell for sure.

Even Izzy was struck dumb at this discovery.

"We found...an ancient.... undergroud...Aztec city..."Jamie said numbly.

Drago turned his head, looking at her.

"Gee, you think?"


	38. Chapter 38

Strikemaster Ice cheered as his crab defeated yet another one of MC Cobra's.

"Boo-yahh homes! My little crab be kicking butt!"

Cobra groaned and picked up his defeated crab, "Your turn," he said to DJ Fist, who was trying to keep his own crabs from fighting

each other. He picked out a crab with a whhite shell with bluish swirls. It was small, but it looked tough. He grinned at Strikemaster

Ice as if saying _'Bring it on'_.

* * *

Jamie walked around, staring in amazment at all the buildings

"This is amazing..."

"Indeed," Tso Lan said, " quite fascinating..." He picked up a vase sitting outside one of the bright red and black vase's sitting outside

a hut. Drago stopped, turning around suddenly, looking behind him.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"I thought I saw something..."

Tchang Zu scoffed, "Probably just a rat...hmph, skittish little half-blood..." he commented, turning around and chuckling darkly to himself

"him. Drago growled under his breath, smoke comming

from his nostrils. Shendu put a hand on his sons shoulder, squeezing slightly.

"Keep your temper, Drago," he said.

Drago just growled again and they continued walking. A shadow moved in theplace Drago had been staring, a pair of eyes watching.

000000ooooo000000

As they wound their way deeper into the city, Izzy was estetic, yet at the same time, bewildered.

"You know, it's probably nothing..." she said, "But this seems...Odd...."

"We've stumbled upon an underground city," Bai Tsa said, stating the obvious.

"No, I mean, just look around us...Everything is in perfect condition. There's hardly any dust, it's as if..."

She paused.

"As if what?" Hsi Wu asked.

Izzy shook her head, "Nothing, I'm probably reading too much into this..."

Jamie had never heard Izzy acting so...serious. She was accualy acting her age for once. It was odd...For Izzy anyway.

"Maybe it's because it's been down here for so long," Dai Gui suggested.

Izzy nodded, "perhaps..."

she didn't seem entirely convinced though.

Shendu wandered over towards what was clearly a potters hut. He picked up a bowl sitting near one of the pots and put three fingers

into it. He pulled them back out; his fingers had a reddish substance coating them. He sniffed it

"Is that..." Jamie asked, assuming the worst.

"Paint...made of plant juices and minerals. It's still fresh..."

Izzy's eyes widened again, "But that's impossible! the only way for that paint to still be wet is if-"

_**CRASH!**_

They all whipped around towards the sound,there stood a child, a little girl, dressed in a richly colored, but well worn dress. She stared

back at them for a moment before screaming and running out of the hut.

"Wait, stop!"

The demons raced out after her...and into the waiting group of men weilding spears.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie stared open mouthed at the warriors. hey were dressed in toga-like loin cloths, each brightly colored. Some wore arm bands

and medalions around their necks. and of course, they were all very strong looking; with lithe, sinewy muscles. They looked dangerous.

They raised their spears and bows. Yelling in an unrecognizable language, to Jamie anyway. Drago growled and lept upwards, high into

the air. The men gasped and stared open mouthed. Drago hurled fireballs towards the men, who dodged. They Dropped their weapons

backing away .

Drago was about to hurl another fireball at them. Jamie grabbed his arm.

"Drago, wait, they dropped their weapons!"

"So?"

"Drago!" Jamie said, giving him a look. She was not about to let him attack them while they were unarmed. Drago rolled his eyes and let

his hand go out, "Whatever..."

The men exchanged looks glancing from Jamie to Drago. Suddenly they dropped to their knees and kneeled, bowing. They began speaking in

that strange language again. Izzy's eyes widened.

"Oh my goodnes..."

"What?" Hsi Wu asked, "Can you understand these people?"

Izzy nodded, "they're speaking Aztecian."

"And how would YOU know that?" Bai Tsa asked.

"I majored in dead laguages."

"Yes, of course you did..." Bai Tsa said, a bit annoyed sounding.

"What are they saying?" Xiao Fung asked.

Izzy looked at the men and then back to the others.

"They think that Drago is Quetzalcoatl...The Aztec Serpant god of the Sun, Sky and Harvest...And that Jamie is Cihuacoatl, the earth goddess."

The demons exchanged looks for a moment before busting out in guffaws.

"Drago?! A god?!"

"That's rich!"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"And Jamie's a goddess?!"

"that's hillarious!"

Drago scowled, "I don't see what's so funny..."

Jamie was confused, "Okay, I can understand Why they think Drago's a god, but why do tey think I'm a goddess?"

"Because you got him to stop," Izzy said, "in the myths, only Chihuacoatl could calm the sun gods wrath when he was angry."

"Oh...that makes sense..."


	39. Chapter 39

"You and me Paco, one on one. Mano y mano..." Jade said

"You cannot hope to defeat me, Yade..." Paco said.

"We'll see about that!"

Paco and Jade stared each other down, narrowing their eyes.

"Jade," Jackie warned, "This is foolishness!"

"No, mi Amigo, they must do this, it is the only way to settle the score..." He turned to the children, "Go to opposite

sides and wait till I count to three."

Jade and Paco, eyes still fixed on each other, did as he said, going on opposite sides of the 12 by 20 space between

them, taking their positions

"Uno... Dos...."

"Be prepared to go Down!" Jade declared

"It is YU Yade who will be going down!"

"TRES!" El toro cried

Jade and Paco lunged forward, yelling at the top of their lungs....

**_"Cannon ball!"_**

They hit the water with huge splashes, comming up seconds later.

"I am victorious!" Paco declared.

"-Chh! Yeah right! My splash was WAY bigger!" Jade said crossing her arms. They both looked up at thier mentors

expectantly. El Toro and Jackie exchanged looks.

"It was a tie."

"Sorry," El Toro said.

Jade growled, "I still say mine was bigger..."

* * *

The warriors continued to chant in their ancient language, bowing respectfully to Drago and Jamie. Drago looked

ammused, Jamie did not.

"We've got to get out of here, we're not gods," she muttered

"You wanna tell the guys holding poison tipped spears that?" Drago asked, "It'd be better to just play along for

now."

Izzy nodded, "He's right."

Jamie's eyes widened, "He is?"

"If they realize you're not gods, they may decided to resume trying to kill us."

Jamie groaned, knowing she was right, _'why does she choose to go into smart mode now...?' _Jamie asked herself.

"Well..." she sighed defeatedly "when in Rome..."

Suddenly the warriors all stood, motioning for them to follow.

One of the men said something in a hash way.

"Uh-Oh..."Izzy said.

"What uh-oh?" Jamie asked.

"They say the other intruders will be thrown into the pit of 1000 tortures..."

"WHAT?! Make something up! Tell they're our..uh..."

"Slaves," Drago inserted, a dark smile on his face. Jamie gave him a look, "Drago!"

"What?"

Jamie rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

Izzy turned to face the men, saying something in their language. The men lowered their spears, backing away.

"What'd you tell them?"

"That they're your guardians, and that if they try to attack them again they will turn into monsters that will

cast horrible spells on them and eat them."

Dai Gui grinned at this tussling Izzy's hair

"Good Izzy..."

Izzy giggled.

Jamie just sighed as they were led down the stone and soil streets of the Aztec city.

000000ooooo000000

After many introductions and much running about, Jamie and the others were led to the large round building.

It was a kind of coliseum, not nearly as big as the Roman colliseum, even Jamie knew that, but it was big enough

to seat hundreds of people, if not a thousand. They were seated at a long table that overlooked the arena, which

was easily the size of a large football feild.

A woman dressed in a vivid blue dress stood nearby. She waved her hand across her throat and spoke. Her

voice boomed as if she had a microphone.

"Hmm...A magnification spell..." Shendu said intrigued, "interesting..."

"So, what's she saying?" Xiao Fung asked Izzy turned from her seat next to Dai Gui "She says That the gods

shall receive proper entertainment while they feast, so they've arranged a rather...special performance..."

Jamie was about to ask what she meant, but a loud, horrible screech like squeal reached her ears.

"What was that?"Drago asked

"The first part of tonight's entertainment..." Izzy said.

000000ooooo000000

From an entrance in the side of the arena wall, twenty feet down from where the first rows of seats began,

a large, hairy creature with giant tusks and red eyes emerged. It was easily about the size of a Clydesdale horse.

It's skin was dark reddish brown, covered in wirey, brown hair, it's legs supported by hoofs the size of diner plates

Jamie's mouth gaped and her her jaw dropped.

"Is that...a warthog?"

Before anyone could answer, another creature of similar size emerged from the opposite side of the area. This one

waslike a giant Jaguar, with large sabor-like fangs, and peiceing red eyes that sent a chill up Jamie's spine.

Tchang Zu leaned back in his seat, grinning evily, "Now THIS is more like it..."

A dozen or so servant girls came out with large bowls and platters of food, setting them before Jamie and the Demons.

the woman who had spoken earlier turned to Jamie and spoke some soft words.

"Shall we begin?" Izzy translated.

Drago grinned, "Oh yeah...let's do this thing."

Izzy translated this to The woman who nodded. Somewhere a gong-like sound was heard.

And the animals were released


	40. Chapter 40

It was like watching the nature channel. It was brutal, but Jamie found that she couldn't look away as the Boar

and Jaguar creature fought. it didn't disturb her as much as she thought it would. she'd seen worse in horror movies.

Like Bai Tsa's script for instance...

In the meantime, Jamie looked at the food that had been set before her. some of it was unrecognizable, but smelled

delicious. The demons were already serving themselves, looking quite pleased with themselves. This was as close to

'proper' treatment as they'd gotten since they were banished. Izzy seemed to be enjoying the food too. Jamie saw

one bowl full of something that looked like steamed broccoli. she leaned forward to take a closer look at it she picked a

piece of it up with the chop-stick like feeding utensils they'd been given.

It was a worm.

the same kind of worm she'd been forced to eat back on _Endurance Island._

"Ew!"

Jamie drew back, shuddering at the bad memory of the cold skin and slimy taste sliding down her throat. Izzy looked at he

"What's wong?"

She followed Jamies gaze to the bowl of grubs. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, grubs..."

Jamie made a face as Izzy reached over and popped one into her mouth, chewing. Her eyebrows nearly shot into her hairline

"these are delicious!"

She immediately scooped about 10 of them onto her plate. Jamie shuddered and tried to focus on the fighting animals.

The boar snorted loudly and screeched as it charged at the Jaguar creature; It's tusks gleaming.

the Jaguar creature roared and slashed at the boar with it's claws.

"Battle to the finish!" Xiao Fung cried," this is better than watching gladiators kill each other!"

"Indeed..." Tchang Zu said, "I haven't had entertainment like this in centuries."

"A bit primitive for my tastes..." Bia Tsa said, "nothing is as good as an Atlantian battle, but this is rather entertaining..."

Except for Tso Lan, who ate his food calmly and observed the battle in silence, yet great interest, the men acted as if

they were watching a wrestling match. each one picking a side and then cheering for their 'champion'

Dai Gui, Xiao Fung and Tchang Zu were rooting for the Boar

Shendu, Drago, and Hsi Wu were rooting for the Saber-Jaguar, as Jamie decided to call it, based off it's sabor-like fangs

and immense size. If Bia Tsa had a preference, she kept it to herself.

000000ooooo000000

the Saber-Jaguar pinned the Giant boar beneath it's paw, dodging the razor tusks, it roared as it buried its fangs into it's

throat, severing the wind pipe and jugular vein. The giant boar writhed, trying to escape, but quickly fell silent. The crowd

cheered, and Drago and Hsi Wu whooped with glee

"Oh yeah, in your face!"

"Long live predators!"

"Whoo!"

Tchang Zu growled, "I demand a rematch!"

Bia Tsa rolled her eyes, "men..."

Dancers came out as the Saber-Jaguar and the Boars corpse were dragged the first time, Jamie noticed the sun

had gone completely down, the large holes above on the roof of the cavern had gone black. The area was now lit by torches.

"Well, looks like we're not going anywhere tonight..." Jamie muttered to herself.

Izzy yawned, stretching. Dia Gui looked at her

"Are you tired?"

"A little..." Izzy said leaning against his broad chest.

Bai Tsa also yawned, "Well, we can't leave until morning...we may as well get some rest."

Izzy turned to the woman in the blue dress and spoke in Aztecian. She nodded a few times and then stiffened. She said a

few more words and turned back to the group

"Well...the good news is we have all been given sleeping chambers....however it would seem I forgot something..."

"What do you mean?" Drago asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you when we get there...It's about you and Jamie...." Izzy said as their escorts rose to lead them towards the

temple/palace. The demons stood and exited the coliseum.

000000ooooo000000

They entered the building, the people had disbursed, save one guide, a man wearing a red cape and a brightly colored Toga

like garment.

"Okay, now tell us what it is you so conviently forgot," Drago said, crossing his arms.

"Well, I sort of forgot that Quetzalcoatl and Cihuacoatl, in the stories are...well...lovers."

"What does that have to do with sleeping?" Jamie asked.

"They expect you and Drago to sleep in the same room."

Drago scoffed, "So? We've slept in the same room before. Back in the Netherworld, on Endurance Island..." Drago said, throwing

out examples.

"It's not just that...they expect for you to sleep in the same bed."

"WHAT?!" Jamie and Drago yelled in unison


	41. Chapter 41

Hsi Wu smirked, covering his mouth to suppress a snicker.

"Heh, this is interesting..."

"No, this is not _Interesting_,"Drago growled, " this is **bad**!"

"They expect me to sleep with Drago?!"Jamie shreiked, " I'm _**not**_ about to lose my virginity to the gecko boy in an

underground temple run by a bunch guys in loin cloths!" She growled, stomping her foot in a somewhat childish

manner.

"Does that mean you WOULD if you **wern't** in an underground temple run by a bunch of guys in loin cloths?" Hsi Wu

asked. Jamie gave him a frosty look that made him quickly shut his mouth.

Izzy quickly shook her head

"I didn't mean THAT kind of sleep in the same bed! Though that's probably what they think you'll be doing..." She

muttered more to herself than to them, "They just expect you to share the bed."

Jamie seemed to calm down a bit, but still looked like she was ready to throw someone out the window.

"Isn't there a way you could get u seperrate rooms?" Jamie asked.

Izzy shook her head, "Not unless I tell them You're not really gods."

"And what happens if they find out?" Drago asked.

"They'll torture us and then kill us."

"Oh well that's just great..." Jamie said, " Drago, this is all your fault!"

"_My_ fault?!" he snapped, "How is this MY fault?!"

"You're the one who wanted to go in the cave!" Jamie said accusingly

"Yeah, well, you made my flame go out, so I guess we're even now!"

"Ha! not even close, sulfer breath!"

"Cry baby!"

"Stop bickering", Shendu said stepping inbetween them, "This is not the time, nor place, for petty squables!"

Jamie hmphed.

000000ooooo000000

Their guide, who thankfully knew nothing close to what they were saying, continued leading them to their rooms,

none the wiser.

He stopped in front of a large doorway, which was blocked by a beautifuly designed curtain-like cloth. He said a

few words, smiling.

"Um...This is your room..."Izzy said, almost regretfully, to Jamie and Drago. Hsi Wu snickered, which was met by

a glare from Drago, who made a fireball in his hand'"Keep laughing, Bat-man, I'll show you something to laugh at!"

Jamie sighed, Grabbing Dragos arm, "He's not worth it Drago, let's just get this over with..."

Drago reluctantly put out his fireball, and all but punched the curtaain aside, following Jamie into the room.

* * *

Jamie looked around. The room was finely decorated, beautifuly painted vases and magnificant carvings everywhere.

"Cool..."

Drago looked at the bed, it was fairly large, way bigger than a king sized bed. Jamie too saw it. she whent over

and sat on it. It was very soft.

_"Well, at least it's comfortable..."_ she thought to herself, "Okay, this is my side of the bed."

Drago shrugged, "fine with me, as long as you don't come onto my side."

Jamie rolled her eyes, "Oh, like I'm so eager to hear you snore from up close..."

"I do NOT snore," Drago daid crossing his arms.

"Yeah, you do," Jamie said, "you snore big time."

'Yeah, well, I've seen you sleep, you talk," Drago said.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do. Ice'll back me up on that too," he said.

Jamie picked up on of the pillows laying on the bed, large and silky and made from handspun cloth, and threw it at

Drago,"Yeah well, at least I don't sound like a train." she said in a joking manner

Drago gabbed the pillow, his red eyes glinting

"You're gonna pay for that..." he said grinning evily. Jamie barely had time to dodge as Drago swung the pillow at her.

She grabbed another pillow and swung it, thopugh it was pretty much useless against Drago's strength and speed.

Drago smirked as he pummeled Jamie with his pillow, laughing. It wasn't long before Jamie was laughing too,

putting all her stress into her blows, making the ones that hit him count sudenly she pointed

"Look behind you!"

"What?" Drago turned to look. Jamie grabbed his pillow and tackled him.

"Ha ha! you fell for it!" Jamie said, relaxing for the first time since they'd left the beach.

Drago grinned evily and flipped, so that he had Jamie pinned

"Oh yeah?"

He reached down and began tickling her stomach and armpits, being careful not to scratch her with his claws. Jamie

burst out laughing trying to get away,"stop it, Drago, that tickles!"

"That's the point," Drago said evily.

Jamie laughed until her face turned red and tears leaked outof her eyes, "Cut it out...!" she laughed, "I can't breath"

"No"

"Come on..." she gasped out, "you're gonna make me pee !"

"Say Uncle," Drago said, slacking up a bit.

"Uncle, Uncle!" Jamie said.

Drago let her up with a grin, "Ah, victory..."

Jamie wiped the tears off her face, rolling her eyes, "Men..."

She set the pillows they had fought with in the middle of the bed

"There, that's your side, this is mine..." She yawned, crawling underneath the covers. "I'm exhausted..."

Drago took off his Jacket, tossing it onto a nearby table

"Whatever..."he said, sprawling on his side, "Night."

Jamie just curled up into the remaining pillows and slipped into unconciousness


	42. Chapter 42

Viper looked aroud the room she and Jackie were sharing. It was filled with all sorts of expensive furnishings,

including a beautifuly sculpted, well maintained vase that probably belonged in a museum somewhere rather

than a luxury hotel.

"If I were still in the business..." she muttered to herself. She reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet.

looking for the flash drive to her laptop, which she'd brought with her. Her hand brushed a waxy peice of paper;

she pulled it out.

It was a photo of her and Jamie when Jamie had turned 16. Viper had had some pictures taken that day. She

sighed

"Jamie..."

She stared at the picture for a while longer, then smiled

"She's a good kid...She can take care of herself," she muttered putting the picture away, "I'll bet she's still going

to go christmas shopping..she'll probably try to talk them into going to aunt Brianna's like every year..."

She laughed to herself.

Jackie, who was brushing his teeth looked out of the bathroom

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing..."

* * *

Jamie rolled over, her conciousness slowly returning, she snuggled into her soft pillows, which were nice and warm. She

felt a warm pressure on her back. She dismissed it as the blanket getting bunched up. She could hear Drago breathing

nearby.

'Morning Drago..."

"Morning Jamie..."

both of their eyes snapped open at once, from the nearness of their voices.

They were laying in the middle of the bed, in a spooning position.

"Gah!" they both cried trying to seperate themselves, they were tangled in the the sheets and blankets.

"Drago! why are you on my side of the bed?!"

"This is MY side of the bed! you're the one that kicks in their sleep!" Jamie squirmed and they pulled against blankets, Drago

jerked to ty to pull it off, sending them both tumbling to the floor, Drago landed on top of Jamie.

"ouch!" Jamie yelped as her head hit the floor. Drago looked down at her, "Uh, you okay?"

Jamie rubbed the back of her head, "I think I hit the cabinet..."

"Let me look," Drago said crouching over her and tilting her head forward a bit to check for an injury

They heard a gasp and snapped their heads towards the door.

000000ooooo000000

A servant girl dressed in brightly colored skirt and a bra-like top stood in the door way, staring at their compromising position.

Jamie and Drago froze, staring at her. The girl blushed and muttered something, giggling as she scurried away.

Drago jumped to his feet, away from Jamie and put his sleeveless jacket back on.

Jamie scrambled to her feet, smoothing her hair.

They both choose not to look at each other.

"Okay...this never happened."

"Right."

"And even if it did, we know we didn't do anything."

"Right"

"We just woke up in a wierd position because we're both restless sleepers, and what hapened just then was an accident

wern't doing anything."

"Right. And if you EVER tell anyone about this... I'll kill you." Jamie said

they heard a wretching noise outsie, Jamie rushed to the door and looked out into the hallway. Izzy was crouched beside a

vase, vomiting, Dai Gui was holding her hair for her.

Jamie crossed her arms, "I knew those grubs and 40 year old trail mix would make you sick," Jamie said.

Izzy wiped her mouth as she finished emptying her stomach,

"That had nothing to do with it..." Izzy said,"Trail mix keeps forever and grubs are a good source of protein...I don't know what's

wrong with me..."

Dai Gui touched her forehead softly, "No fever..."

Izzy stood shakily, "Maybe I should see a doctor..."

Drago scoffed, " oh? Where? In case you havn't noticed, we're UNDERGROUND.

"well, I saw a medicine woman in the village..."

"That doesn't count!" Drago said.

"Why not?" Izzy asked, "these people know magic."

Drago opened his mouth to respond, but he and Jamie were suddenly surrounded by a gaggle of men and women, who were leading

them off in different directions

"Hey! what-"

"They say they're going to take you to the dressing room and give you proper atire," Izzy said as Jamie and Drago dispeared from view.

* * *

Jamie was led to a large room with steaming, bubbling water; a hot spring. The women who had led her there began removing

Jamie's clothes.

Jamie held up he hands for them to stop

"Hey! I can do it myself!" She said, but the women ignored her, not understanding her. They stripped her down and led her to the

hot spring. Jamie slipped into it, suddenly every muscle in her body relaxed as she sank into the hot steamy water.

"Well... this isn't so bad..."


	43. Chapter 43

**_Italics in bold _are the words of the Aztecs jsyk.**

* * *

Hsi Wu nearly burst out laughing When Drago and Jamie came back from being 'tended to'. Drago was dressed in a typical male

Aztecan outfit. His chest was bare, save for a golden,snake bracelet type charm that was wound around his arm, and shoulder

guards which were intricately painted. He wore a bright purple, blue, and red skirt-like thing that hugged his hips and extended

to his ankles.

Jamies outfit wasn't much better. The top was barelymore than a long cloth tied around her in such way that it covered her breasts like

a makeshift bra, wrapping around her shoulders and sides. Her skirt was a rich blue, with green leaf-like designs on it, there were slits

up the sides that went to her calf. She had been adorned with pretty gold bracelettes and anklettes which tinkled a bit as she walked.

Shendu looked amused.

"Well, don't you-"

"Don't. Say. A word." Drago said, walking past him.

Shendu chuckled.

Jamie looke around, "Hey where's Izzy?"

"She left to find a doctor," Dai Gui said.

Jamie nodded, "Oh yeah, I forgot...I hope she doesn't have the flu or something..."

* * *

Izzy sat with the healer, sipping a very sweet drink that reminded her of grape juice. the healer woman turned to her

"**_So, messeger of the gods what brings you to my home?"_**

_**"I was sick this morning,"**_Izzy siad, "**_and I don't know why..."_**

**_"Hmm..."_**the healer said, running a hand through her greying hair, "**_do you feel feverish?"_**

**_"No."_**

**_"Food sickened?"_**

**_"No?"_**

The healer reached into a nearby box, and plled ot a reddish crystal, **_"Here..."_**

**_"What's that do?"_** Izzy asked

_**"It's a truth ston...it will reveal any ailment or state of being. it turns colores t show the problem, I have memorized every color possible,**_

_**incluing several unknown colors I have no name for..."**_

Izzy nodded. The healer handed her the stone, _**"hold it in your hand, and count to three."**_

Izzy clenched the stone in her hand.

_**"One...."**_

the stone began to shimmer

**_"Two...."_**

"It pulsed a bit, glowing

_**"Three.."**_

The stonetured bright blue, with pink swirls tha shifted restleslsly, swirling madly. Izzy looked at it and then to the healer, who raised

an eyebrow

_**"What does it mean?"**_

the healer took thecrystal from her, placing it back in the box

_**"Well, messenger, those colors mean something...important"**_

**_"What is it?"_**

* * *

_**Sorry the chapter is s short, but I hhave writers block...stay tuned !**_


	44. Chapter 44

Drago, Jamie, and the others sat at the table, looking at the rather large breakfast that had been set before them. Izzy

walked into the room just before they began to eat.

"Izzy," Dai Gui said, sounding both relieved and concerned, "What did healer say? Are you sick?"

Izzy squeezed his shoulder, smiling a little, "I'm just fine..."she said, taking a seat next to him, "so, what's for breakfast?"

Jamie pointed at the food, some of which she did not recognize, "whatever this stuff is..."

Izzy finally noticed Jamie and Drago's outfits, "Whoa! Jamie, you look so cute in that outfit!" she said, the skirt is absolutely

stunning, it brings out your eyes."

She then looked at Drago, "And you look..."she paused, searching for a word, " Like a prince. Like royalty."

Drago just shrugged, he'd never admit it, but he rather liked that comparison...

It was partially true anyway.

* * *

Viper sat up, wearing her nightgown. she stretched. She turned beside her, looking down at Jackie, who was wearing his blue

pajama's, sleeping like a baby. she reached over and shook his shoulder, kissing his cheek.

"Morning handsome"

Jackie sat up yawning, smiling upon seeing her, "Morning Viper...did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, very well. Not everyday I get to go on a vacation with my number one man."

Jackie stretched, "yes...no demons, no chi..."

"no fun."

"BWAH!"

Jackie nearly fell off the bed, he turned to the door seeing Jade standing there

"Jade! how did you get into my room?!"

"Key, duh...Come on, we're suppose to go to the aquarium today, remember?"

Jackie sighed, "Oh, right...well, let's have breakfast first, and then we can go."

"Yes!" Jade said, "gotcha! Nice night gown, Viper..."

Viper looked down at her admittedly short negligee. "Thanks, Jade"

* * *

Jamie looked around in wonder at the city, no that there was more light, see could see much more than yesterday. An

underground River flowed in many twists and turns, winding through the large fields. Sunlight, as Jamie had noted

yesterday, came from massive holes in the ceiling hundreds of feet above, so the fields were lush and fertile. Corn, yams,

and other crops. Some of which Jamie, like before, couldn't name. She watched as the people worked together, pulling

up weeds, tilling the fields, and harvesting ripe seemed happy in their work, joking, laughing and talking as they went

about their business.

"This is so cool..." Jamie said.

Drago shrugged, "It's just farming..."

"**_Underground_** farming", Jamie said, "And you're suppose to be the god of Agriculture, so, I dunno, pretend to look

pleased or something."

Drago rolled his eyes, "yeah yeah, good work, whatever," he said giving a thumbs up to some people that passed.

Jamie sighed, " Drago, you suck..."

000000ooooo000000

One man, dressed in toga, watched two, his eyes narrowing a bit. He had seen the male summon fire and the girl

get him to put it out. They were obviously divine, and yet...there was something that seemed...off about them. He

couldn't put his finger on it.

His mouth formed a thin line as he watched them talk amongst themselves.

He'd be keeping an eye on them, and their entourage.

000000ooooo000000

"Not that I'm not enjoying our wonderful stay here," Hsi Wu said, looking up at one of the ceiling holes, "but don't

you think we should leave now?"

"Why?" Dia Gui asked, "Dai Gui likes it here."

Hsi Wu scoffed, "you would. I need stretch my wings, I'm a _**SKY**_ demon."

Jamie nodded, "I'm with Hsi Wu. This place is incredible, but they're gonna figure out we're not gods sooner or later,

and I do NOT wanna find out why they call it the pit of a thousand tortures..."

Drago nodded, "and I'm NOT sharing the same bed with YOU again, madame kick-o-vitch"

Jamie put her hands on her hips, "Look who's talking, sir snores-a-lot!"

Shendu rolled his eyes, "stop arguing, you're acting like children..."

"No, they're arguing like an old married couple," Tchang Zu said smirking.

Drago and Jamie glared at him.

"As if...!" Jamie said.

Drago just scowled.

"Thunder head..."


	45. Chapter 45

Jade and Paco looked around at all the different fish swimming around in the massive tank. long eels with sharp fangs,

brightly colored tropical fish, three foot long seahorses. Jade's eyes widened

"This is so cool!"

"But Yade, don't you see these fishes at the Sea world?"

"Not all of them, these are pretty neat. And it's JADE."

Jackie rolled his eyes, "not this again..."

Viper put her arms around him, "oh relax, Jackie, they're kids, let them have their fun... you're only young once."

"Unless Jade performs a seniority spell to turn us into kids again..." Jackie said, flashing Jade a playful grin. Jade rolled her eyes

"Hardy har har..."

She walked a bit down the hall, looking at some of the other fish, "ooh, parrot fish.." she said watching one as big as a trash

can lid swim around.

"I wonder if they have any piranha's..."

"Jade, Piranah's are too dangerous, I do not thik that-BWAH!" Jackie yelped as he rounded a corner andlooked into the dragonic

face of Shendu

or...so he thought...before he saw it had fins.

Paco said pointing into a tank, "look Yade! that eel looks like Shendu, the big dragon, yes?"

Jade hurried over to where he stood, "Holy smokes Jackie! It **_does _**look like Shendu!" she laughed , "that's funny! a fish that looks

like a fire demon!"

Jackie patted his chest, still suprised

"yes Jade, very funny..."

* * *

Izzy rode on Dai Gui's back, her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders as they continued walking. Bai Tsa rolled

her eyes. Those two were being more affectionate than usual...She dismissed it as a byproduct of Dai Gui's over protective

nature due to the little vomiting episode that morning. She looked away from the oh-so-loving couple and glanced

at the workers in the fields they were walking by. Most of them looked up at them in awe. One however...

she gazed at him. He was watching them with a shrewd Tsa studied him for a moment and then turned back around

As they were led elsewhere by their guide, who seemed most determined to show them the entire city for their inspection

"I wonder how Po Kong is Doing..." Bai Tsa muttered to herself, pulling out her cellphone

* * *

Po Kong sat cross legged on the couch, reading a book, humming a bit to herself. The phone on the other side of the room rang.

She sighed, putting down her book.

"Always when I reach an important part..."

She crossed the room and picked up the phone, "Hello?" she said a bit irritated.

_"Po Kong?"_

"Oh, it's you sister," Po Kong said leaning against the wall, "So how is your vacation?"

"_We've discovered an underground empire that seem to be under the delusion that Jamie and Drago are gods"_

Po Kong snickred, "Drago and Jamie, Gods?" she asked, trying to keep herself from from laughing.

_"That's What I said..."_Bai Tsa said, "_So how are things there?"_

"Wonderful. The pets are fine, the cannery is clean, and I've gotten a few new books from the library."

_"what kind?"_

"Oh, a few cooking books, a short trilogy called the lord of the rings, and a book on how to overcome air-sickness."

_"Well, I hope you get something out of that air sickness book, sister."_

"And I hope you enjoy the underground civilization. Oh, guess what, While I was grocery shopping today, I ran into Bubba"

_"Really?"_Bia Tsa said grimancing

"Yeah, he asked me if I knew where you were. I told him you went on vacation with your boyfreind. you should have seen

the look on his face! that mortal neverknew what hit him!"

Bai Tsa laughed, "_Oh, I wish I could have been there! Was he crushed?"_

"Actualy, after a minute, he started insisting that he would 'win you back'..."

_"Ugh...that means he's going to be worse when I return..."_

"maybe...Sorry, big sister."

_"That's alright,"_Bai Tsa said,_ "I'll deal with him myself..."_

" Alright...tell our brothers I said hello, and tell Jamie that-"

* * *

"Hello? Po Kong?? Hello? HELLO?!" Bai Tsa said. she heard a loud buzzing noise, follwed by rapid high pitched beeping. Then:

_'we're sorry, the number you're trying to reach cannot be found from this locat-"_

She growled, hanging up "I lost the signal!"

The looked up to see the others watching her. she shoved her phone in her pocket.

"Po Kong said hello..."

"Did she say anything about Killer?" Hsi Wu asked, playing with the hem of his tiedye shirt.

Bai Tsa growled, "He's fine, you idiot...so are the cats."

Hsi Wu took a step back, "no need to bite my hea off, Bai..." he said crossing his arms

* * *

The man watched them with narrow eyes, from the feild. he turned to his nearby comrades

"**_You See? they act strangly...Gods do not talk into a black rock..."_** he said pointing at Bai Tsa's cell phone, "**_I do not believe_**

**_they are the gods. they argue amoungst themselves too much."_**

000000ooooo000000

some of the men looked amoungst each other and then at the demons.

"_**let's just keep an eye on them..."**_

"_**agreed..."**_


	46. Chapter 46

By the time it was Noon, which Jamie knew it was by her watch, people began the whispers. Jamie didn't know what they saying,

but her gut, which was clenching like a boxers fist, told her it couldn't be good. And when it came to the demons, Jamie usualy

trusted her gut.

"Guy's don't you think we should leave now?" Jamie asked.

"And which way are upoose to go?the place where we came in is sealed up,"Drago said looking out the corner of his eye at some

whisperers nearby.

Can't Hsi Wu fly us out? All those holes in the roof of the-"

Hsi Wu shook his head, "No can do. Those holes are big, but not that big."

"How do you know?"

"I checked while you guys were looking at the fields," he said shrugging," they're too small for my wingspan."

Jamie mentaly groaned. This was just great...

"We could simply ask them where a possible exit is," Tso Lan said.

"That could make them suspicious,"Izzy said, "since Gods are suppose to be all knowing."

"Hmm...you have a valid point..."He said, raising a hand to his chin. Dai Gui wrapped an arm around her waist

"Izzy's smart," he said somewhat proudly.

Tchang Zu growled, "If she's so smart, then have her think of a way out!"

Dai Gui made a low, dangerous growl in his throat, baring his teeth a little.

Xiao Fung made the 'shush' gesture with his hands, "This is not the time to argue!"he said, " that will only raise their

suspicions higher than they already are."

"Xiao Fung is right,"Shendu said, "we should at least TRY to pretend to get along until we can find out where an

exit is..."

Drago rolled his eyes, "I don't see why we can't just blow a hole in the ceiling and get out...it's not like Rock head and

Bat man and Me can't take 'em on."

Jamie gave Drago a look, "Drago!"

"I'm just being honest,"he said crossing his arms.

Jamie scowled at him, giving him her icy look of death, saying nothing. Drago uncrossed his arms

"Okay, I got it, no fighting, geez, stop looking at me like that! it's creepy..."

Hsi Wu smirked, flicking his wrist and making a whipping sound with his mouth. Drago threw a fireball at his feet, growling softly

"Just Shut up..."

* * *

Strikemaster Ice, MC Cobra, and DJ Fist laid on the sand, wearing sunglasses.

"I'm lovin' these rays," Ice said stretching out a bit, "Warms up the scales, ya feel me?"

"Oh yeah," Cobra said, "this is sweet..."

DJ Fist nodded.

"Yo, Ice man," Cobra siad, "arn't you worried 'bout D-man and the others?"

"Nah Dawg, they're fine. D-man can handle himself."

"What about Jamie?"

"Jame's is safe as long as she's with D. You know he'd never let anything happen to her."

Cobra shrugged, "Yeah, that's true I guess..." he snickered, "Between you and me, I think the D-man is sweet on her."

"You kiddin'?" Ice said rolling his eyes, "Nah, man J's just one of the boy's."

"What do you think DJ?" Cobra asked.

DJ Fist shrugged.

"Chh, some big help you are..."Ice said adjusting his sunglasses, "I wonder what they're all doing right now anyway..."

* * *

A woman dressed in many trinkets and wearing feathers in her hair walked over to Jamie and Drago, smiling. she talked

at a fast pace, looking excited and pleased. Izzy said a few words back, and the woman scurried off.

"What'd she say?" Jamie asked

"Well, apparently there is going to be a festival thrown in you honor..." she said.

"Perfect," Shendu said, "we'll use that as an oppurtunity to escape."

Bai Tsa gave Shendu a small smile

"Well, Shendu, it appears you're not totaly useless..."

Shendu bowed at the waist, "Thank you, sister."

"Just don't let it go to your head, little brother, " Tchang Zu said pinching Shendu's ear and pulling it a bit, looking bored.

Shendu batted at his hand in an almost childish manner, Tchang Zu Twisted his ear a bit, smirking. Shendu made an

annoyed ace when he finaly let go.

"I hate it when you do that..."

"Big baby," Tchang Zu siad Popping his fingers

Jamie covered her mouth, trying very hard not to giggle. Drago made a snickering noise, earning a glare from his father.

"When we return home, you're grounded."

Drago's laughter immediatly cut off.

"What?"


	47. Chapter 47

After Stopping Drago from getting into an argument with Shendu, Jamie sighed as Drago stomped after the woman with

the feathers in her hair, after she came back mere moments later, motioning fo them to follow. He drug Jamie along by the

wrist, muttering bitterly.

"Grounded?! HA! We'll see who's grounded next time one of his Talismans reveals itself!" He declared, smoke seeping

from his nostrils. Jamie just sighed and let Drago pull her.

000000ooooo000000

Hsi Wu looked longingly up at the holes in the roof of the cave. The urge to spread his wings and fly was irresistible, but

he knew they were too small to fly out of. He growled in frustration. He and Dai Gui and Izzy had snuck away from the

others to search for a way out. Izzy was crunching on some of the trail mix, holding Dai Gui's hand. Dai Gui suddenly stopped

as they passed a segment of wall at the edge of the feilds. It was discolored and didn't seem to have the same texture as the

rock surrounding it.

"What is it, Dai Dai?" Izzy asked.

"This rock is suspicious..." he said half to himself.

Dai Gui reached out and put his hand on the wall, applying only the slightest pressure. The segment gave way. Not in large crumbled

shapes like it should have, but in chuncks. All about the same size and shape.

Hsi Wu picked one up. It was a brick.

"I knew it was fake," Dai Gui said crossing his arms. Hsi wu looked inside the hole. it was a tunnel, similar to the one that had led them

into the city

"Why would somebody cover up a passageway?" Hsi Wu asked himself.

"Who cares?" Dai Gui said, "It's way out."

"Izzy nodded, "right! let's go tell the others!

000000ooooo000000

They turned and hurriedly made their way back towards the now buzzing village, none of them catching the low growling, hissing noise

coming from inside, nor the sound of heavy, scuttling deeper inside.

000000ooooo000000

The festival, meanwhile was in full swing. Many people were dancing, the dancers swinging their hips and shaking their bodies in exotic

fashions. Jamie and Drago mostly just watched, The others however, had no such restraint. They danced as they pleased. Bai Tsa's were

especially impressive, as her movements were as fluid and gracful as water. Tchang Zu's were pushy and bold. Tso Lan's were formal and

graceful. Xiao Fung....had no rhythm. At all.

The music mostly consisted of drums, flutes, strange stringed instruments that kinda sounded like guitars, and maraca-like objects.

The smells of food were everywhere, and it made Jamie's stomach growl, but the second she saw the grubs her appetite disapeared.

"Some party, huh?"Drago asked, smirking as he effortlessly popped one of the grubs into his mouth, chewwing it up and swallowing like

it was a marshmellow.

"yeah, party..." Jamie said, "I hate wearing this stupid skirt..."

"If I have to wear one, so do you," Drago said.

"I can't wait to get out of here..." Jamie muttered to herself.

000000ooooo000000

Hsi Wu made his way through the crowd, Dai Gui and Izzy behind him, Tchang Zu was the first person he spotted.

"Tchang! Brother Tchang!" he called over the crowd, his human form getting bumped into by dozens of the villagers.

"Tchang!"

Tchang Zu finally seemed to notice Hsi Wu. He pushed through the crowd over to him

"What is it?"

"We found a way out!" he said, "A secret tunnel, get the others and let's go!"

Tchang Zu nodded, "Go back to the tunnel and wait for us, we'll join you shortly"

"Yes, Brother," he said heading back the way he came as Tchang Zu turned to get the others

* * *

Jackie, El Toro and Paco stood on one side of the volley ball net as Jade, Viper, and Shirly, an employee from section thirteen,

raised the ball in her hand

"You boys think you can beat us?" Viper asked.

"El Toro is the greatest, he will take you down!" Paco said.

"Chh! You're the one that's gonna go down, Paco," Jade said, "Ready Viper?"

"Ladies first," Viper said, throwing the ball in the air and spiking it hard in Jackie's direction.

"Bwah!"

Jackie ducked, and the ball hit the ground. Viper grinned, "Guess that's our point, huh Jackie?"

"You almost took my head off! Jackie said sputtering.

"Girl power," Jade said, "all hail."

* * *

Shendu looked down the tunnel, "Well done, Dai Gui..." he said.

"Indeed," Tso Lan said, " do you have the flashlights, Hsi Wu?"

"Yeah, It's in my bags earlier," he said reaching inside and grabbing out the big flashlight and pulling it out. It clicked on, lighting

up the tunnel.

Jamie was releaved, even when Dai Gui sealed the exit from behind with his earth powers, virtualy trapping them inside the tunnel.

the only way out was forward.

Jamie took a breath of dusty air and followed drago, who walked ahead of her, hoping for the best.

000000ooooo000000

No one noticed the glinting glow of eyes reflecting in the dark as they made their way down the tunnel


	48. Chapter 48

Jamie and the others trudged through the darkness, the flashlight was the only thing lighting their way. Jamie didn't see

why the the tunnel had been closed up in the first place. It was in decent shape, if you excluded a few spots where the

stones were uprooted.

"Hey, Drago?" Jaime asked

"What?"

"do you see any spiders around here?" she asked

Drago rolled his eyes, "There's no spiders down here."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than Hsi Wu suddenly stopped in his tracks

"Uh...you sure about that?"

He raised his flashlight; the walls were covered in webbing as well as the ceiling. Jamie paled.

"I uh...don't suppose there's a way around?" she squeaked.

"Nope." Hsi Wu said.

Tchang Zu gave a growling groan, "You're not going to 'freak out' are you?"

Drago held up a fireball and tossed it in the direction of the wall. It went up, the whole tunnel filling with light as the web

burned, Izzy coughed from the smell this produced, her eyes watering. After a minute or two, the flames died almost as

quickly as they'd started.

"no more webs, no more spiders," he said dusting his hands off and walking boldly forward, as if making a point. The demons

followed him. Jamie took a few steps forward, looking around. Drago rolled his eyes

"Jamie, stop being so paranoid."

"I'm just looking," she said.

"There are no spiders in-"

_SCREECH!_

Jamie whipped around as something big and black, hidden by the shadows, lunged out of the darkness, pulling her backwards

into the darkness before she could react.

Drago froze with shock.

"Jamie!"

000000ooooo000000

Jamie struggled as the creature dragged her further into darkness, she flailed her arms, clawing at the ground.

"Help! Drago! DRAGO! help!"

The creature drug her into another tunnel, this one much larger and covered with webbing. Jamie kicked at it's face, forcing it to

drop her. She couldn't see past her nose, but the webs surrounding her told her EXACTLY what it was.

A giant spider...

The spider hissed, attempting to grab her foot again with his frontal mandibles, which had little claws that were able to grasp her

jeans, which she'd changed into during their last kicked at it again

"GET AWAY!" she shrieked, "Let go of my leg!"

The spider made a another hissing noise and Jamie felt something sharp stab into her leg. She let out a strangled gasp. Her leg felt

like it was on fire. The burning sensation spread quickly, consuming her whole body. It flared and then became a warm, numbing

sensation.

"Drago... she breathed as she felt her consciousness slip away from her; her world spinning and sinking down and down into a warm

darkness.

* * *

_**Dream sequence...  
**_

_**(Jamie P.O.V just cause I feel like it ^^)**_

* * *

_"Hey. Jamie."_

_I opened my eyes. I was laying on my bed. I rubbed my head and looked up and saw Drago standing in my doorway staring at me, a weird expression_

_on his face._

_"Yeah?" I asked_

_"Po Kong made dinner." He said, his voice for some weird reason flat, and I cocked an eyebrow._

_"Really? What'd she make?"_

_"Lasagna." He replied shortly, leaving. I blinked and merely stared after his back in confusion; what the heck? He was acting..weird...._

_000000ooooo000000_

_Shrugging to myself, I stood up and walked out into the kitchen of the fish cannery. I grabbed a plate and dished myself up some lasagna, aware of _

_the fact that __every single demon __was watching me from the table. Refusing to show that they were unnerving me, I poured myself something to _

_drink and then sat__ down across the table from Drago. I looked around, noticing Ice and his gang were nowhere to be seen._

_"Hey, where's Ice and the other guys?"_

_"They whent out," Shendu said, " skate boarding I think..."_

_Accepting his response, I __started eating, as did everyone else, and for some odd reason it was quiet. About halfway __through dinner, Drago__ cleared his_

_throat and Tchang Zu looked at him irritably._

_"What, half-breed?" He asked, his tone coated with irritation as Drago looked around the table._

_"I… have something important to say, Uncle." He said, serious and not snapping for once and everyone, including Shendu, looked at him in shock._

_"Oh? What is that boy?" Shendu asked._

_Drago inclined his head, __"I have chosen a bride." He said. I lifted an eyebrow as Bai Tsa snickered._

_"Oh, really? Who?" She asked and Drago looked at me._

_"My bride… is Jamie." He said_

_

* * *

_

Drago and the others, excluding Dai Gui who had stayed behind to watch Izzy, ran into the silk covered room. The creature, which drago hadn't

had a good look at, was nowhere in sight at the moment.

"Jamie!" he called, sniffing the air, trying to catch her scent, which he'd followed here. The others searched too. They heard a moaning noise.

Hsi Wu whipped around, seeing a shape laying in the corner of the room

"there she is!" he said.

Drago and the others hurried over. Jamie was unconcious, laying wraped up in a cocoon-like sack, only her head exposed.

"Jamie, wake up," Drago said, patting her cheek hard. He listened to her breathing, which was ragged.

"We have to get her out of this thing," Tso Lan said, "Tchang Zu, you and Bai Tsa and Xiao Fung get the part on her legs, Shendu,

Drago and I Will do the top section."

"What about me?" Hsi Wu asked

"you keep an eye out for that.. thing," Tso Lan said.

"Right."

Hsi Wu kept his eyes peeled as the others began tearing at the iron-like threads.

* * *

_I dropped my fork as everyone else choked on their food in surprise. Then…_

_Silence._

_For several seconds, there was no chatter, not sound, nothing._

_Then…_

_Shendu grinned, raised his hand, and snapped his fingers. My blue jeans and my black Pirate shirt was suddenly replaced by a shimmering pale _

_blue dress that had dark blue sleeves laced up on the __sides and flared out by my wrists and hands. The sleeves weren't attached to the dress,_

_but stayed where they were because they were snug against my skin._

_"What… the heck?" I asked, standing up to get a better view of myself, and spun around, seeing that there were actually hints of every color _

_of the rainbow in the dress. __My shoes were glass and snow white… which was kinda odd. I looked up at Shendu and saw that he looked kinda smug._

_"Demon sorcerer, remember?" He asked and I slowly nodded. Just then, all of the demons stood up, walked over and surrounded me, except for _

_Drago who stood right next to me with an arm slung_

_around my waist. The demons started chanting and as they did, wind began to blow as a bright light filled the room. I closed my eyes to protect _

_them from the light and just as suddenly as the wind __started… it stopped._

_I opened my eyes and saw that we were standing near a giant book that was situated on top of a giant podium._

_"Where… are we?" I asked slowly, looking around, and Shendu chuckled as he caught me glancing around_

_"We are back in what you humans call Australia, where the Book Of Ages reside. It is here that you and Drago shall wed and it shall be recorded_

_in this__ book, where it shall remain for all history." He said as __he picked up the feather, __getting ready to write it down,_

_Suddenly, stampeding footsteps could be heard, rapisly appraoching. My big sister, Viper, her fiancee Jackie Chan and __all of his friends ran into_

_the room._

_"Jackie Chan!" All of the demons shouted._

_Viper gaped at me_

_"Jamie? What 's going on?!" She asked, her eyes wide with shock._

_All of them took fighting stances __"I don't know what you're planning with Viper's younger sister, but we won't let you get away with it!" Jackie exclaimed_

* * *

Drago used his fire to burn away part of the silk, putting it out once Jamie was free. Shendu shook her shoulders.

"Jamie, wake up."

Jamie's head fell limply to the side. Her chest wasn't moving.

She wasn't breathing.

Bai Tsa growled anxiously, "she's not breathing! Someone perform CPR."

"I'll do it," Drago said, "How do I do it?"

"Compress her chest 3 times, then pinch her nose shut and breath into her mouth," Tso Lan said showing him the correct hand position.

"Got it," Drago nodded as he followed his uncles instructions.

* * *

_Everyone-minus __me, Drago and Shendu-leaped into action. I blinked __just as claws suddenly gripped my arms and I was spun around where my eyes met _

_burgundy__ ones. My eyes widened in surprise as Shendu wrote something down and then placed the quill back in its __proper place_

_"It is done! Jamie is now a demon's bride!" He shouted and my eyes widened even more as Drago's lips pressed against mine. His tongue proceeded to _

_enter my mouth and as I gasped into it-_

**"Jamie, wake up!"**

* * *

Jamie 's eyes fluttered open as Drago moved to breath into her again. She coughed raggedly, pushing him away

"Get off me!" she coughed, sitting up and gasping for air.

The demon sighed with relief, even Tchang Zu, who pretended to act as if he hadn't been concerned. Jamie punched Drago in the arm, "What were

you DOING?!" she demanded, still trying to catch her breath,

"Giving you CPR, you wern't breathing," Drago said.

Jamie shook her head, which was throbbing. She was Dizzy, the dream fading away with each second

"I thought... She shook her head, "It must have been a dream..."

"No...a hallucination, Shendu said, spotting the wound on her leg, "It must've bitten you."

"What did you THINK I was doing?" Drago asked raising an eyebrow.

Jamies pale face flushed slightly, "nevermind, it doesn't matter."

Hsi Wu turned around, "Uh, hate to break up the party, but the Spiders comming..."


	49. Chapter 49

If Jamie thought the spider was big when she couldn't see it, now that the flash light was lighting up the place, it was enormous.

It stood 8 feet, each of it's legs about 15 feet long, excluding the little mandible arm-like legs near it's mouth. It's legs had course

black hair growing all over them, a sharp contrast to the soft-looking blackish sliver fur-like hair covering the rest of it's body. It's

fangs were each long and thin. It had Nine eyes, all of them dark brown with glad flecks in the irises. It was

almost grotesquely beautiful

The creature hissed when it saw it's cave being invaded by all these beings, it's fangs clacking together in an unsettling manner

as it approached. Jamie's eyes were wide orbs of silent numb feeling was fading away now, her leg was throbbing

where she'd been bitten.

Tchang Zu, ever the over confident hot head he was, rushed at the spider. It made a loud screech and knocked him away with

one of it's legs, sending him flying 6 feet bbackward onto his back. Drago jumped to his feet, raising his hand, a fireball burning

and ready to set the thing on fire. The fire in his palm brightened the room even more, illuminating the creature in it's entirety,

revealing that, while it's body was mostly that blackish silver color, there was a flare of brownish orange on it's underside shaped

a bit like(wit an imagination) an awkward lowercase 'G'

Drago's whole body stiffened in complete shock and his battle stance faded entirely, his jaw dropping ever so slightly. The flame

in his hand flickered

"G-Gary?"

000000ooooo000000

The creature stopped in its tracks regarding Drago with all of it's nine eyes.

Drago lowered his hand, the fame dimming taking a step closer to the Spider, squinting a bit.

"Gary?" he repeated again.

This time the Creature began to scuttle its legs in an almost excited manner. Drago suddenly beamed

"GARY!"

"Gary..." Shendu repeated, his expression one of pure shock.

"Who the HELL is GARY?!" Jamie demanded, confused and still very terrified of the Giant Spider standing not even 10 feet away.

Shendu gave Jamie a 'you just swore, that's kinda wierd' look and cleared his throat, standing.

"The creature of course..."

Jamie turned to look at the giant spider, "that THING's name is Gary?!"

"Technically speaking it's an zhī​zhū​..."He said rubbing the back of his head in a somewhat nervous way,

"What's a zhī​zhū?" Jamie asked, too confused to care.

"Well, they're a very rare species of Giant Spider that lived in China back when we still reigned," He said, "it's his pet..."

Jamie's Jaw dropped as she turned to look back at Drago, who had seemed to completely forget about everybody else.

"Gary! Oh man, I thought you were dead!"

The spider made a series of hissing, clicking sounds as Drago wrapped his arms on either side of its giant head, grinning like

a five year old." Do you still remember the trick's I taught you? Sit Gary!"

The creature crouched low, as it it was preparing to pounce, but stayed in that position, still hissing excitedly.

"Good boy Gary! Roll over!"

Jamie nearly had a heart attack as the creature scuttled back a few feet and purposely flung itself forward so that it rolled head

over...abdomen for a moment, stopping in front of Dragoand scrambling back to it's feet.

"Play dead!"

The spider fell onto it's back, curling it's legs up and lay perfectly still. Jamie, With Tso Lans help, since he was closest, stood,

the wound on her leg was numbing again, thanks to the chill of the cave. It wasn't very deep, and it wasn't bleeding, but Jamie

still winced upon looking at it through from where Shendu had rolled up the leg of her pants.

"Why...on earth...would you give your son a GIANT SPIDER as a pet?" Jamie asked.

"Well, after his mother died, I thought a pet might cheer him up, and 'normal' pets proved to be a bit too...Flamable. "

Drago ran his hand over Gary's underside, making the creature emmit squeeking sounds and jiggle its legs. Drago laughed,

his face happy and relaxed.

Jamie looked at Drago and then at Gary, crossing her arms, "That thing acts more like a dog than a spider..."

"They're highly intelligent creatures," Tso Lan said, "though, to my knowledge, they've been extinct for the past 500 years."

"Then how can Drago have one as a pet? " Jamie asked,

"It's a rather long story..."Shendu said, "Maybe we should-"

"No, prey tell brother what is the explination behind this creature's resurection and...name?" Bai Tsa said giving Drago an

accusatory look, " 'Gary', indeed..."

Drago scowled, though his heart wasn't in it "Hey, I was five, cut me some slack..." he grumbled.

Shendu sighed, "Very well...It all started about three months after Kathrines funeral..."


	50. Chapter 50

"I should probably start off by saying that Drago took Katherine's death much better than I did...Nevertheless her death

was devastating to both of us...But since I was the father, I had to be stong for both our sakes. The first month was the

hardest. But I'm digressing...It was just after Drago's sixth birthday, which as I said, was three months after her death."

"I thought it was five..." Drago muttered to himself, inaudiable to the others, "oh well..."

Shendu continued, not having heard him.

" It was late afternoon, and Drago was watching the blasted **Power Rangers** show he use to like so much..."

* * *

_Drago stared at the TV, watching the Red Ranger fight one of the monsters. Shendu sat at the Kitchen table in the_

_next room. He rubbed his temple, his head throbbing._

_"Drago, Would you turn that thing down?!" He asked, snapping._

_Drago looked over at him from his spot on the couch, suprised by his fathers tone. He sighed and turned down the_

_volume, drawing his legs up to his chest, his tail curled around his feet._

_"Sorry, dad..."_

_Shendu sighed, he stood and walked over the couch, taking a seat next to Drago He put a hand on his shoulder. Drago_

_looked up at him, not quite wanting to meet his eyes._

_Shendu squeezed his shoulder, "I apologize... I don't mean to be short with you boy, it's just-"_

_" I know..." Drago said , "I miss her too...It's lonely without Mom..."_

_Shendu studied Drago for a minute or two, he seemed deep in thought._

_"Drago..."_

_"Yeah Dad?"_

_"I think you need a companion...How would you feel about...getting a pet?"_

_Drago's eyes widened a bit "A pet? Really?"_

_"I don't see why not...you're old enough, I think..." Shendu said the corner of his mouth twitching upwards a bit at_

_seeing the little glint in his eye._

* * *

"Of course getting Drago a pet proved to be easier said than done... I first tried getting him a goldfish. Something simple.

unfortunately, he accidentally ended up boiling the thing...

"Then we got a Cat... I won't tell you what happened to the cat... The dog was...a little more successful...Up until Drago

caught the Flu..."

Jamie winced. Dozens of pictures forming in her mind of what THAT could mean. Drago scratched the top of Gary's head.

"Look who's talking, Turtle eater."

"Turtle eater?" Tchang Zu Asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shendu cleared his throat,"Yes well...After the dog I got him a turtle. Everything went splendidly, until-"

"You stepped on him," Drago said with a frown, "And then you cooked him in soup!"

"Well, there was no point in wasting good meat, turtle is a delicacy," Shendu said matter of factly. It was obvious they had

gone over this subject a lot.

"Anyway," Shendu said, "After the initial failures...I decided to get him something more suitable for someone with demon blood

running through their veins..."

* * *

_Shendu skimmed through a large book._

_"Mmm...No, not that...Grr, not that either..."_

_He closed the book, placing it aside, growling frustratedly, "There's got to be something that-"_

_he looked down at his hand as he felt something tickling the skin of his human disguise. It was a house spider. He raised up his hand,_

_bringing it close to his face. Up close, it appeared very reminded him of something..._

_Suddenly, his eyes flashed as an idea popped into his head_

_"That's it..." he hissed to himself, a smirk on his lips, he glanced at the spider again, "congraduations, you've just won the right to keep_

_scurrying around rather than be steped on..."_

_000000ooooo000000_

_Shendu made a few phone calls. And After a few threats and paying off a few indiviuals whos names were quickly forgotten, Shendu_

_managaed to obtain what he was looking for. He opened up the glass box it has been stored in. A little blue glass box with intricate _

_gold designs, and reached in. He __held up his rat talisman as he looked at the shriveled, round object in his hand. __"Life to the lifeless..._

_motion to the motionless...."_

_He squeezed the talisman, focusing the flow of power into the little orb, which swelled and softened, becoming as round as an orange_

_and with nearly the same texture. He smirked again_

_"Perfect...__Drago, come here."_

_Drago, who had been in the other room poked his head in_

_"What is it?"_

_"He held up the object, "Here."_

_Drago looked the little object, " what is it?"_

_"A zhī zhū egg. And I can guarantee you that there is no conceivable way that the creature in the egg can be killed by fire or your strength."_

_Drago looked doubtful, but very carefully took the egg from his father._

_"Trust me," Shendu said, "When I ruled China, there were quite a few of those things, and I can vouch for their endurance."_

_Drago inhaeled deeply, "Alright Dad...if you say so. I trust you."_

_

* * *

_

"So...Drago hatched it? what'd he do, sit on it like a bird?" Hsi Wu asked, laughing

Drago rolled his eyes, "No, genious, I used a heat lamp like normal people...well, except for the time the bulb blew out and I had to

use my hands to keep it warm..."

Shendu gave a small smirk,"He was a very caring, doting caretaker of that egg from the moment he got it."

"Oh, shut up..." Drago said facepalming as Tchang Zu snickered

"Hmm, what a suprise..." Bai Tsa said, "Continue with the story Shendu."

* * *

_Drago placed the egg in a cardboard box, layering the bottom and sides with socks, and a blue t-shirt. He pulled his lamp closer and_

_shone it right on the sat there and watched it._

_000000ooooo000000_

_4 weeks later...._

_000000ooooo000000_

_Drago lay on his bed, taking a nap, as he always did in the evening. The egg in it's box shifted, moving just a fraction; a scraping noise came_

_from inside._

_Drago sat up, yawning. He looked over, catching the egg wiggle again. He scrambled out of his bed, jumping over to the box sitting on the _

_top of his dresser. The egg wiggled again, Drago bounced with delight as it began moving back and forth repeatedly, it's movements faster._

_"DAD! QUICK! IT'S HATCHING!" Drago yelled excitedly._

_Shendu entered the room calmly, he glanced at egg and stood next to Drago, " Alright, alright, I'm here," he said as Drago pulled him over _

_to the dresser to watch the egg hatch. Drago leaned forward expectantly._

_The egg rocked back and forth violently, cracks appearing, moments later a thin hairy leg broke through the shell, followed by two others._

_there was a chirping sound and the whole creature broke free of it's confines, damp and trembly. It was a spider about the size of a goliath_

_bird eating tarantula, only with longer legs._

_Drago stared at it for a moment_

_"Cool!" he said, bursting into a grin._

_Shendu picked up the over-grown spiderling and examined it_

_"Let's see..."_

_He stretched out iit's legs one by one, flipping it over onto it's stomach_

_"It's male...it's legs are average for a newborn, it's eyes are properly developed..."_

_Shendu was unprepared when the creature panicked, shooting silk in his face, covering it like extremely thin silly string._

_Drago bit his bottom lip, trying very hard not to laugh. Shendu stiffly handed the zhī zhū out to Drago_

_"Here," he said, wiping the webbing off his face in mild annoyance._

_000000ooooo000000_

_The baby zhī zhū relaxed the moment Drago took it. Drago stroked it's back, the fuz coating it was very soft. He even turned _

_the spider over and stroked it's underside. He noticed the peculiar g-shaped reddish marking._

_"So, What are you going to name it?" Shendu asked once he'd rid himself of the last of the silk clinging to his face._

_Drago studied the little marking a moment loger before letting his new pet roll back rightside up._

_"I think I'll call him...Gary."_

_Shendu made a face almost like a wince_

_"Gary?" he asked._

_Drago looked up at him questioningly, "WHat's wrong with 'Gary'?"_

_Shendu shook his head " Nothing...it's your pet...you name him what you wish..."_

_Drago smiled and turned back to his pet_

_"Gary it is then " he said proudly, He beamed up at his father, "Let's go find something for him to eat!"_

* * *

Shendu cracked his neck. "Drago had Gary for nearly three years. By then Gary was about the size of a large dog. We kept him

strictly indoors until one day Gary accidently got out an open window...We searched for him for nearly three weeks. I even used

a locater spell, but all we found was the dried up remains of an exoskeleton. Until today, we never saw him again..." Shendu said

ending the story

"The End" Hsi Wu added.


	51. Chapter 51

Jamie looked over at Drago. Watching the way he affectionately scratched the Spiders head, just behind his eyes, and

the way Gary leaned into his touch, making a chittering noise Jamie took to be the giant-spider equivalent of a purr.

It was almost cute...in an insane, terrifying way.

"So, what do you intend to do, now that that you've been reunited with your little pet?" Bai Tsa asked

"Take him with us, duh..."Drago said. Jamie stiffened

"Whoa, hold on just minute, we can't take him with us!"

"Why not?" Drago asked, standing and putting his hands on his hips.

"He's 8 feet tall, He'd freak people out, He freaks ME out, he eats people-"

"That's debatable,"Drago said, "I don't see any bodies in here.

Jamie gave him a look, "He tried to EAT me," she said

"Well...Uh..." Drago said, not really having a response to that. She had a point. Jamie crossed her arms.

"Come on Jamie,"Drago said, "He won't do it again. I can't just leave him here..."

Jamie felt herself beginning to weaken, "What if he eats my cats? Or Hsi Wu's dog?"

"I'd kill him," Hsi Wu muttered. Drago ignored him, "He won't I swear!"

Jamie tried, failingly, to hold her resolve, "And just how do we go back to the hotel, or even the cannery without someone

noticing an 8 foot spider?"

"Uh...We could...Um..." Drago said, thinking hard, grasping at straws. Tchang Zu and the other demons seemed to find

his behavior amusing. Shendu, however, seemed to be on Drago's side for once.

"I could turn him into something smaller with my talisman."

Drago gaped at his father, eyes wide with confusion, and more than slight traces of gratitude. He then looked at Jamie

expectantly.

"I- I don't think- what I mean is-...Oh! What's the use?" she said, giving in, "Alright, we'll take him home with us...But he

has to live in the basement!" she said quickly.

"We have a basement?" Hsi Wu asked raising an eyebrow.

"Jamie and I found it when we were doing the laundry last Thursday,"Tso Lan explained.

"Oh...So, how do we get out of here?"

Gary stood his full height and made a screechy, chittering sound. Shendu nodded

"Brilliant. Thank you Gary."

"What'd he say?" Jamie asked.

"He says he's been down here so long he knows all the tunnles by both his hearts. He's going to lead us out."

"Well then, let's get going," Xiao Fung said, "I can't stand being in down here much longer..."

* * *

Izzy sat in Dai Gui's lap, playing with his earlobe affectionatly as they waited for the others to return. Dai Gui sat indian

style on the ground, smiling to himself. Izzy gazed up at him lovingly

"Dai Dai," she said sitting up and leaning against his chest, remember back in the Aztec city and I was sick?"

"Yes..." he said, remembering, upleasantly, about having to hold her hair while she vomited.

"Well, I found out why when I visited to the healer," she said snuggling deeper into his chest.

"Why?" he asked.

Izzy gave him a grin, "I'll tell you when we get out of this cave..."

Dai Gui made a light growling noise, "Why can't you tell me now?"

"You'll see, Dai Dai..." she said sitting up and kissing his Jaw as footsteps approached.

"We're gone 10 minutes and you're practicaly groping each other?" Came Bai Tsa's voice from the darkness. Izzy beamed

"Did you find Jamie?"

"Oh, we found more than just Jamie..."

* * *

Strikemaster Ice, DJ Fist and MC Cobra looked bored. The sun was already making it's decent.

"Ice...I know D-man and the others can look after theyselves and everything, but I'm startin' to get a little worried, Dawg..."

Ice sat up, " they have been gone a long time...And I don't think I can sleep on the beach again..."

DJ Fist nodded. Suddenly he perked his head up.

"Yo, DJ, You hear somethin'?" Ice asked.

He nodded, pointing at the mouth of the cave. They leapt to their feet, seeing something large and black looming up

out of the caves depths.

"What in the name of Stuffed crust?!" Ice yelled as its shape became clear. A giant Spider crawled forward, the demons,

andJamie walking along behind him, and on his back was...

"D-man?" Cobra asked staring up at Drago, who was perched on the spiders back

"Who else would it be?" Drago asked as he leapt down, "Spring Heeled Jack?"

Ice was about to open his mouth but Drago waved his hand dismissively, "Nevermind. Guys, I want you to meet Gary."

He reached up and petted the Zhi Zhu fondly.

The Ice gang exchanged looks

"Uh...Hi?"

Izzy giggled at their faces as Dai Gui set her down from riding on his back. She stared up at the sun, closing her eyes

and letting it's warnth seep into her skin" Mmm...feels so good to warmed by the sun..." she said.

Dai Gui shrugged, "Are you going to tell Dai Gui why you were vomiting or not?" He'd been waiting for her to tell him since

she'd mentioned it in the cave.

Izzy beamed,"Alright, Dai Dai..." She turned to everybody, "I have something very important to say...About Why I sick this

morning."

" What is it? You have the Flu?" Bai Tsa guessed, rolling her eyes.

Izzy laughed, "No Silly! I'm pregnant!"

The demons jaw's dropped. The color rushed out of Bia Tsa's face.

"Oh...is that all?"

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she maoned, fainting. Hsi Wu caught her as she collpased

" Sister Bai?"

"Hmm," Tchang Zu said taking her from ,"Normaly it's Jamie who faints..."


	52. Chapter 52

"Sister Bai! wake up..." Hsi Wu urged, patting her cheek. Bai Tsa let out a groan and sat up

"Oh, I had a horrible dream...Izzy told everyone she was pregnant..."

Izzy, who stood a few feet away, giggled, "That was no dream, Bia Tsa, I **am** pregnant. I'll find out how far along I am when

we get home and I see my doctor, but I'm at least two or three months since I'm already getting morning sickness."

Bai Tsa gave cry of dismay and exasperation, " I thought you fools used protection!"

"We do," Izzy said, "I must've forgotten to take my pill," she shrugged.

Bai Tsa let out a stream of incoherent words in Chinese and stomped in the other direction. Izzy looked a bit disapointed, "I guess

she doesn't like the idea, huh?" she asked, turning to Dai Gui. Dai Gui just stared at Izzy as if he was seeing her for the first

time.

"Izzy...pregnant...?" he asked, his brain functioning on auto pilot since he was so shocked.

She nodded.

Dai Gui reached out and touched her face, holding it in both hands, then leaned over and touched her stomach and back up

to her face. His eyes were watery ashe leaned down and covered Izzy's face with kisses, tears leaking down his face, mumbling

incoherently as Izzy smiled softly, rubbing his back in a soothing manner. He puled away, beaming rather idiotically

"I'm going to be a FATHER!** I'M** going to be a father!"

Shendu chuckled and shook his hand, "Congradulations, Dai Gu-"

Shendu was cut off when Dia Gui impulsivly pulled him into a crushing embrace "I, Dai Gui the Earth Demon, am going to be a

father!" he yelled, shaking Shendu by the shoulders.

" Yes, I know, would you let go of me, I can't breath!"

Dai Gui released him abruptly and took his true form and sank beneath the ground, popping back up moments later, whooping

with joy. Izzy giggled delightedly at his antics.

Hsi Wu elbowed Drago playfully, "Hm, looks like you're not going to be the only half blood in the family anymore, Drago..."

Drago looked annoyed at the insane, in his mind anyway, Dai Gui was acting.

"Dad, did you act like that when mom told you she was pregnent with me?"

"Actually, I'm fairly sure I was worse. It's not everyday one becomes a father, you know. It's a joyous occaision."

Drago facepalmed, "My whole family is weird..."

"Said the half-demon," Jamie said, giggling.

Drago scowled and climbed back onto Gary's back,"Come on Gary, let's go find someone-er-someTHING for you to eat..."

Gary chittered enthusiastically at the idea of food and set off scurrying down the beach.

Ice and Cobra snickered.

"Calling all Spider Riders...."

"hmmm-hm-hmm-hmm-hm-hm" DJ Fist hummed, supressing a chuckle.

"I heard that!"

* * *

Jamie sat on the hotel bed, her injured leg laid out strait so Tso Lan could examine the wound. He was acting as Doctor, since

Shenduwas getting quized by Dai Gui on what to do now that Izzy, whom was now, officialy his fiance after he'd calmed down

enough to speak properly, was pregnant.

"Hm..." he said.

"Am I gonna need stitches?" Jamie asked.

"Mmm...No. I know a healing spell that can take care of this, however, it will need to be cleaned out first..."

Hsi Wu perked up, "I'll go get some peroxide!"

"No need, there was a first aide kit in the bathroom...Xiao Fung said, Walking opening the box and handing it to Tso Lan.

"Thank you," he said as he unscrewed the cap. He looked up at Jamie, "This is going to hurt."

Jamie clenched her teeth,"Just do it, I can take it."

Tso Lan held her leg still as he filled the cap with the fluid and poured it into the wound. It fizzed, the bubbles foaming and seeping

out of the wound. Jamie clenched her teeth hard, clenching and unclenching her hands, gripping the pillows.

She glared over at Drago and Gary, who was now in the form of a German Shepard roughly 3 and a half feet tall and five foot long

from nose to tail

"Drago, you are SOO gonna pay for this..." She hissed between gritted teeth, giving him her Icey look of doom.

" Translation: 'I'll get you my pretty, and you're little dog, too!' " Izzy said distorting her voice and cackling maniacaly, giggling.

Tchang Zu smirked, "Work on that laugh, and you might actualy sound evil."

"Oh, hows this? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed evily

"Better."


	53. Chapter 53

Jamie relaxed in the sand, letting the sun seep into her skin. It was the last day of their vacation, and Jamie had decidied

to spend it soaking up as much sun as possible. She wanted a nice bronze tan to remember their stay, even if it would

fade away after a while. She peaked out from over her sunglasses where the others were doing their own various activities

on their little private stretch of beach where they'd found the cave.

The Ice gang was surfing, Xiao Fung and Hsi Wu were building sandcastles and pretending to be at war with eachs others

'empires'. Bai Tsa was swimming, letting the waves wash over her. Tchang Zu and Tso Lan were playing chess on a beach

towel a few yards away. Drago was playing fetch with Gary, still in his German Shepard form, laughing, and Shendu was

standing a bit furthur away, painting.

Everything seemed so...normal.

As far as anyne else was concerned, they were an average family having an average family vacation.

Jamie Smiled. It felt good to feel normal again. Yawned and let her eyes drift shut as the soothing sound of the waves

lulled her to sleep.

000000ooooo000000

"Jamie? JAMIE."

Jamie opened her eyes, looking up at Drago, who was towering over her with a strange look on his face.

"What is it?" Jamie asked as she sat up. Her midsection flared with pain.

"Ahh!" Jamie yelped, looking down. She was an unplesant shade of Red. Jamie painfuly scrambled to her feet

"Gah! Oh no, I fell asleep! I-Owww!- got sunburned!"

"Yeah you look like a tomato."

Jamie was in too much pain to glare at him, "Drago, you're a fire demon, can't you do something about this?!"

"Like what?" Drago asked

"I dunno, draw the heat out or something?" Jamie said.

"I don't think I-"

"Drago!" Jamie pleaded as the slightest movement sent pain searing through her.

"Oh alright, I'll try, but no promises!" Drago said hurriedly. The last thing he needed was for her to start crying. That'd just make

things worse.

Drago Walked around behind her where her skin wasn't as bad and placed his clawed hand between her shoulder blades, he

began chanting

**Ya Gaa Mee Mo, Ya Gaa Mee Chi-Wah...**

**Ya Gaa Mee Mo, Ya Gaa Mee Chi-Wah...**

**Ya Gaa Mee Mo, Ya Gaa Mee Chi-Wah...**

**Ya Gaa Mee Mo, Ya Gaa Mee Chi-Wah...**

**Ya Gaa Mee Mo, Ya Gaa Mee Chi-Wah...**

**Ya Gaa Mee Mo, Ya Gaa Mee Chi-Wah...**

Drago felt the heat from Jamies body flowing from his hand into his body as it was drawn out of Jamies body. After a minute

or too, when her skin had gone from red to a brownish color, Drago stopped.

Jamie heaved a sigh of relief, "Thanks Drago..."

Drago shrugged, he looked her up and down, "At least you got your tan. You almost got the same skin tone as your sister."

Jamie looked at her arms and shoulders, "Well, it's not bronze, but this works," she said.

000000ooooo000000

Shendu carefully packed the paintings he'd done as they prepared to leave. Their plane wasn't leaving for three hours, but

Jamie had insisted they pack early.

"You got everything? " Jamie asked as she clicked down the lid of her suit case.

"Yes, I believe we're packed," Tso Lan said.

"Good. Drago, how's Gary taking to the dog Box?" she asked turning to the Dragon boy.

He made a face, "He doesn't like it."

"Well, if he's comming back with us, he's gonna have to," Jamie said, "It's only a 3 hour flight, he can put up with it until then."

Drago grumbled but said nothing.

"When we get home, you can go back to normal and chase her cats," Drago promised the transformed Spider.

"Try it and He'll face my bottle of _Raid_, "Jamie said.

Drago smirked, "If He can survive my fire and strength, what makes you think _Raid_ will work?"

Jamie thought about this for a minute.

"Shut up."

* * *

Po Kong Stared intently at the Pages of the book she was reading.

_The creature pursued them, it's fangs dripping with saliva and vemon in anticipation of it's meal. Sarah grabed Kane's arm pulling_

_him along faster. Kane's injured Rib flared with pain, sending him sprawling to the ground. _

_"Kane!" Sarah yelped turning to pull him from the floor._

_"Sarah, go! It's too late for me!" Kane urged, slapping away her hand. Sarah reached down and grabbed his arm, "I'm not leaving _

_you behind!"_

_A dark shadow engulfed their forms, Sarah looked up, knowing what she would see._

_The creature almost seemed to laugh as It opened it jaws, rows of fangs ready as it-"_

"Po, we're back!"

"Oh," Po Kong said, lowering her book, "Welcome b-AHHHHHHH!" She yelped, seeing Gary in his true form, she through her

book at him, hitting him in face. Gary jumped backwards whining and chittering.

"What the?" Drago siad. Po Kong pantedd for a moment. She calmed down as Shendu explained. She cursed and plopped

backwards onto the couch.

"I really should stop reading those Stephen King and Dean Koontz books..."

* * *

**_NOTE FROM THE AUTHUR:_**

**_HI! the above section of print is from a thing I have going on in Real Life, not a Dean koontz or Stephen King novel,_**

**_I just used their names to show how scary it must've been because those guy's books scare the SHIT out of me_**


	54. Chapter 54

Jamie woke up early. She smiled to herself as she snuck to the bathroom, quickly washing her face and brushing her hair

and teeth. She dressed in her lucky jeans and a blue shirt that went well with her eyes.

"this is gonna be good..." she told Scratcher, who was rubbing against her leg as she wrote her note to the demons. She

pinned it to the fridge. She scratched the cats head

"Bye girl, see you later..."

She grabbed her purse and slipped out of the Cannery, shutting the door quietly with a click as it closed.

* * *

Drago opened his burgundy eyes and glanced over at his clock on the other side of the room.

8:00.

He sat up, stretching. He yawned loudly listening to his bones pop. He nudged his door open with his foot and steped

out into the hallway

"Jamie?" he called, expecting to hear her in the Kitchen, cooking breakfast.

No response.

He headed for the kitchen

"Jamie?" he called again. Again he got no response. The kitchen was empty. He spotted the Note on the Fridge. He snatched

it off and read it, his burgundy eyes skimming as the rest of his family came trudging into the kitchen

"Where's Jamie?" Hsi Wu asked, in his demon form, his eyes still hazy with sleep. Killer was at his feet. Hsi Wu picked him up,

scratching behind one of his ears with his claws.

Drago handed him the note, now awake.

"I'm gonna go feed Gary..." he said going outside. Shendu handed him the Monkey Talisman

"You'll need this, then."

Hsi Wu took the note "She went Christmas shopping..." He said reading, "she says that she'll be back later..."

Drago entered moments later. He tossed the Rat down into the basement. "Breakfast, Gary..." Drago pointed the talisman at it

"Cow."

there was a brief flash of light, followed by a moo. Which was followed by a loud panicked moo cut off by the sound of screeching

and struggling. Drago shut the door, a smile on his face, "Man it's good to have Gary ba-"

He froze, his vision clouding as a vision swirled before his eyes

"Hey, what's going on with Drago?" Hsi Wu asked.

Shendu turned, glancing at his son, narrowing his eyes sligtly, "He's having a vision."

He walked over to Drago as the teen snapped out of it.

"What did you see?"

"Tchang Zu's Chi..." Drago said.

Tchang Zu walked over, "Where was it?" he demanded. Drago scowled at him, growling. "Why should I-"

"Drago. "Shendu said, clutching Drago's forearm gave him a warning look. Drago shrugged him off, "You'd never believe me."

"Try me," Tchang Zu said crossing his arms.

Drago cracked his neck, "fine then...It was in Santa's workshop in the North Pole."

the Ex Thunder Demon glared at his nephew,"That is ridiculous, Half-Blood."

Drago turned away, scoffing with a growl " Forget it! I knew you wouldn't believe me," he muttered stalking off. Shendu followed

him.

"Drago-"

"Save it!" Drago said stomping into his room, slamming the door shut, "No one in this dump listens to me..." he heard through

the door. Shendu heaved a sigh. He turned to his brother looking annoyed

"It's hard enough having a teenage son without YOU making him even more disagreeable, Tchang Zu," he said.

"He will get over it," Tchang Zu said, "When he's done acting like an idiot, we can procure the _actual_ location of My Chi."

Shendu made scowl not unlike Drago's, "That **was**the real location, brother. I can tell when Drago's lying because when he lies

he blinks excessively. He was being honest."

Po Kong, who was cooking breakfast giggled.

"What?" Shendu asked

"I had no idea you knew such an interesting tell about your son," Po Kong said.

Shendu scowled, "Well he is my SON, for Evil's sake! I know almost everything about him!"

"Like what?" Tso Lan asked.

"His favorite color is red, he likes country music, his favorite snack food are m&m's, he's a large fan of Power Rangers for a reason

which is beyond me, and he's terrified of-"

Drago burst out of his room, the door slamming as it struck the wall.

"Don't you dare!" Drago said.

"Oh please,"Shendu said calmly, "I was only-"

"No! You don't get to tell people about **that**!" Drago said, vehemently, "Especially not THEM!"he added pointing at his relatives.

Shendu made a face, "Drago, calm down, I -"

"NO! Just shut up! Don't talk to me!"

He stomped down into the basement, shutting the door.

Shendu twisted the knob to the door, "Drago, open this door!"

"No."

" You're embarrassing me and yourself, now open the door."

"Go get banished, I HATE you!" Drago snarled

Shendu stilled, his expression surprised for a second and then...unreadable. He dropped his hand from the knob.

"I see..."

The demons were silent as Shendu slowly stalked back towards his room and shut the door with a click. Hsi Wu squinted

his eyes

"Hey...Xiao...was it just me, or...were Shendu's cheeks wet?"

* * *

Jamie hummed to herself as she pushed her heavily loaded shopping cart down yet another aisle.

"Wow! I've been shopping only 2 hours and I've alreadygotten so many great bargains!" she squeeled with delight, "This

is gonna be the best Christmas ever!"


	55. Chapter 55

Jamie pushed her cart, now loaded with various items, down the electronics aisle. She hummed, looking at the products.

"Hmm...I wonder if Drago would like a new game boy..."

"Jamie!"

000000ooooo000000

Jamie turned around at the familiar voice. Her big sister rushed towards her, enveloping her in a near crushing embrace.

Jamie didn't know how to react for a moment but then hugged her back.

"Jamie, it's so great to see you!" Viper cried.

" Great to see you too, V," Jamie said.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay. I was just getting some christmas presents...How J.C- I mean Jackie?"

"Fine. Still trying to find the Demon Chi and Talismans."

Jamie nodded, "I'm sorry I havn't called. I've been pretty busy."

"You sure you're fine?" Viper asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Viper gave her a look. Jamie sighed, "Look, they're not gonna hurt me. They're not as bad as you think they are..."

"they're evil demons who wanna rule the world."

"look, Jackie always wins anyway, right? No reason to worry. I'm neutral anyway. I'll be fine..."

"Jamie-"

"Trust me...I'll call you if I need you," Jamie said, smiling, "love you sis."

Viper nodded, forcing a smile, "Back at you, Jamie..."

* * *

Jamie pulled up to the fish cannery. Strikemaster Ice, DJ fist, and MC. Cobra were standing by the door.

"Yo, J, bout time you-"

"I've had SUCH a great morning," Jamie said, interrupting, "I've gone to Walmart, Blue Store, Heckles and Bob's AND

K-mart! I got SOOO many deals on christmas presents."

"But-"

"I know, I probably spent too much, but I just LOVE the holidays...I'm Half Jewish on my moms side, so last year I celebrated

Hanukkah. but this year, I'm doing christmas. I'm gonna deck this whole place out until it looks like a tv special," she

declared, grabbing some bags out of the car and handing them to Ice and the others

"Here, you guys put these up outside," she ordered, grabbing a few bags and heading inside, "I'll do the inside"

"But J-"

Jamie just went inside, humming to herself. Cobra sighed.

"Well, I tried," he said.

"Might as well help J with the decorations..." Ice said, pulling out a string of christmas lights.

000000ooooo000000

The demons sat watching the TV. Hearing the door open, Hsi Wu turned.

" Hey, Jamie," He said, "What's in the bag?"

"Decorations. I'm gonna spruce the place up for christmas," she said, "where's Drago?"

"In the basement, with Gary. He's kinda...off today."

Jamie raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, 'off' ?"

Tchang Zu scoffed, "That half-blood has been acting like a pouting brat throwing a tantrum!"

"In his defense brother, you **_did_**upset him," Tso Lan said, "Not that I'm taking sides, of course..."

Before Jamie could respond, Drago emerged from the basement, looking irritable. Jamie saw him and walked over.

"Hey Drago, you wanna help me put up christmas decorations?"

"No," Drago said shortly.

"Come on, I'll let you hang up some of the lights."

"Oh yeah, just what I wanna do, waste my time hanging up a bunch of blinking lights that'll probably be burnt out

already. FUN-FUN! That's the most brillaint idea you've EVER come up with!"

Jamie took a half step back, then frowned, "Well you don't have to be so rude about it! Geez, are you PMSing or

something? Honestlyyou're such a HOT HEAD!"

No one noticed Shendu stepping into the living room as Drago had begun yelling. His eyes widened as Jamie

finished her retort.

"Hot head....OF COURSE!" he said, as if a light bulb had gone off in his head. He stalked over to his son and planted

himself in front of the ornery teen.

"Drago, do you have a fever?" he asked.

Drago stared at him for a moment, "No," he said, blinking his eyes three times rapidly.

"You're lying," Shendu said stepping forward and placing the back of his hand on Drago's forehead. He pulled away,

hissing slightly. The back of his hand was red, as if he'd just stuck his hand against something hot.

"Whoa..."Jamie said.

"I thought as much..." Shendu said. Drago averted his eyes, turning away, " So I've got a fever, big deal..."

"It **is**a big deal, Drago," Shendu said, "You should have told me."

"Um...anyone care to fill me in?" Jamie asked, thoroughly confused. Shendu turned around, looking back to his normal

self: confident and self assured.

"As you may guess, fire demons have a higher temperature than that of a human. Drago, being half human, has an

average temperature of about 101. When drago becomes ill, a rare occurance in itself, his body temperature goes up.

for a full blooded fire demon like myself, this is a minor irritation. For Drago, on the other hand..."

"I overheat," Drago growled.

"Yes, and he also get's highly irritable, has nightmares, and halucinates, if he's severly sick," Shendu added, "Not

to mention his sneezes are quite dangerous in a domestic setting..."

Jamie pictured flaming sneezes setting fire to the Cannery and shivered. oh great, just what I needed...A sick demon..."

"Half demon," Tchang Zu corrected.

Jamie rolled her eyes, "same difference..."


	56. Chapter 56

Drago growled softly, " Whatever..." he muttered, " I'm goin' back to the basement..." He turned, Shendu grabbed

his shoulder, "Drago, this is a serious matter, you will remain in my sight until your fever goes down," he said in a

firm, commanding voice voice.

Drago shrugged him off sharply, "Don't touch me," he said, "I'm fine, leave me alone."

Shendu set his face and pointed towards the couch

"Sit. Down."

Drago growled but obeyed, stomping over and plopping down on the couch, "Happy now?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes," Shendu stated, crossing the room and picking up the phone, he dialed a number and waited. Jamie wondered

who he was calling.

"Hello, Pamela?" Shendu asked, "Yes, this is Shane. I'm calling to tell you I won't be coming in. My sons taken ill,

and I need to look after him."

" I don't need _looking after_, I'm not a child!" Drago snapped angrily. Shendu ignored him.

"Yes...yes...I suspect a few days...yes. Goodbye," He hung up the phone. Drago scowled at him, "I liked you better

when you were a statue," he muttered.

"Well, I liked you better when you were three, so we're even," Shendu said in a perfectly calm, level voice. He seemed

to either forget the others were in the room, or had become good at ignoring them, because he didn't even pretend

to act respectful as he pushed past Tchang Zu to go get something from the kitchen. He returned a moment later

with an ice pack, "This will have to do for now," he said though Jamie wasn't sure if he was talking to Drago or himself.

in any event, he put the pack on Drago's forehead, much to the teens annoyance.

"Hmph," Bai Tsa smirked, "look at the doting Father caring for his sickly offspring."

"How Touching," Tso Lan said, with some amusement in his voice.

Shendu turned to them, "Am I to assume that you would like our current abode to burn down?"

They said nothing. Shendu pulled the foot stool to the chair over to the couch and sat. Drago looked resigned to

his fate and grumbled, taking a more comfortable position on the couch, arms crossed.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie, in an effort to take her mind off of thoughts of flaming sneezes which were soon to come, continued with her

original plan and began decorating.

"Let's see... A wreath here....some lights there..."

All the demons, except Drago and Shendu, made themselves scarce. Jamie suspected it was to avoid having to help

decorate. The Ice gang came in, having finished with the lights outside

"Hey, J, we did the lights," Cobra said.

"Good. Then you can help with this," Jamie said handing them some decorations.

"Aight, J-girl," Ice said shrugging, "where do you want these lights?"

"Over there, "she said, pointing.

"Gotcha."

"DJ, You can do the garland she said, handing him a small mountain of the green plastic things, "Cobra, you help Fist,"

she said as she resumed with her own task.

"Sure thing boss," he said giving her a mock salute.

000000ooooo000000

Drago sat up and cocked an annoyed eyebrow at him,"Who're you calling Boss?" Shendu cooly reached out

and pushed him back down, "You are in no position to give orders, so it doesn't matter whom he calls his boss, boy."

He touched the Ice pack on Drago's head, "You've melted it already. Your fever must be increasing."

"Whatever..." Drago muttered, closing his eyes and crossing one leg over the other. His breathing slowed and his face

relaxed he allowed himself to drift off. Shendu removed the Ice pack and put a finger on Drago's forehead, chanting

**Zai xiao huǎn jiě huò lěng jìng **

**Zai xiao huǎn jiě huò lěng jìng **

**Zai xiao huǎn jiě huò lěng jìng **

**Zai xiao huǎn jiě huò lěng jìng **

**Zai xiao huǎn jiě huò lěng jìng **

**Zai xiao huǎn jiě huò lěng jìng **

Jamie watched from the corner of her eyes,"What're you doing?"

"I'm trying to reduce his fever," Shendu stated, "Overheating is a dangerous thing for Drago... I refuse to let my son

become a victom of his own fire."

"Yo, dude, that's sweet," Ice said, you really care about D, huh?"

Shendu scoffed, "Well of course I do, you simpleton he's my son..."

"Good point"

* * *

**_just a little note: Shendu's chat has an accual chinese meaning._**

**_it is litteraly translated into: "fire within, ease and cool"_**

**_pretty cool huh?_**


	57. Chapter 57

Drago woke up about an hour or two later. His head throbbed painfully as he sat up, groaning, growling a bit.

"How do you feel?" Shendu asked. Drago clutched his head "Like crap, how do you think?" He asked. He pulled

off his shirt, tossing it, and his sleeveless jacket across the room, "It's too hot..." he muttered, rolling onto his

side. Shendu growled softly, cursing to himself, "It didn't work..." he muttered.

"What didn't work?" Drago asked. Shendu shook his head, "Never mind."

Drago sat up, shaking his head, " Where's Jamie?"

"She and your minions went out, they didn't say where."

Drago groaned standing up. nearly losing his balance. Shendu grabbed his shoulder, hissing from the heat, and

pulling his hand away as Drago steadied himself

"Drago, sit down, you-"

"It's too hot..." he muttered again, heading into the bathroom. He plopped down in the tub, turning the cold knob

almost frantically. The water hit him, he sucked in his breath, not caring that he was still wearing his pants. The cold

water felt sooo good...

steam rose off the teen as the water hit him. Shendu sighed. He was definatly getting worse...

* * *

Uncle hung a wreath on the door to the shop. "Christmas... best time of the year!" he said, smiling.

"Why's that, Unc?" Finna said as he swept the floor. Uncle smiled broader, "Chrismas season mean christmas SALES,

of course! Uncle always get booming business at this time of the year."

Tohru smiled, "Yes sensei. The holidays are wonderful. Mommy is comming to celebrate with us, she's bring some of

her home made dumplings."

"Dumpling's schmuplings! we are making Cookies, for Santa Claus!" Uncle said as he and Tohru

"Oh, yeah, the big red himself," Chow said, "I havn't seen him since that time we worked for Dalon Wong."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Ratso said, " That guy was worse than Valmont..."

"Yeah, even Shendu was a breath of air compared to him..." Finn said.

"Yeah, but Shendu use to breath fire on us when we ticked him off."

"Dalon Wong sent us to limbo."

"Good point..."

"Hey remember when we worked for Tarakudo?" Finn asked

"Yes, he was a strong leader," Hak Fu said, "But very creepy..."

"Yeah, I like Working for Uncle best," Ratso said, "he pays better and gives us time off."

"yeah the old guy's great, Chow agreed grinning.

"We should get him a christmas present," Ratso said.

"Like what?" Finn asked.

"I dunno," Ratso said shrugging.

"Hey, Unc like's oil painting right?"

"Yeah, so?" Chow asked

"Come here..." Finn said.

the four of them huddled together as Finn whispered his idea.

"Great Idea..." Ratso said grinning.

"Sweet..." Chow said giving a thumbs up.

Hak Fu nodded, the group broke apart just as Tohru emereged from the kitchen with a tray of hot cookies. "Who wants

to try my new recipie?"

"Ooh, ooh, I do!" Ratso said raising his hand eagerly.

* * *

Too soon for Drago's tastes, Shendu turned off the water pelting Drago's heated body.

"Drago, ruining your clothes isn't going to help cool you down."

"What do you know?" Drago muttered,though he knew his father was right. The cool water felt good, but it wasn't lowering

his temperature. All it was doing was making the bathroom steamy from the water hitting his body. Drago Pulled himself

out of the tub and kicked off his pants and the red sash holding them up. He grabbed a towel nearby and wraped it around

his waist. keeping one hand on the wall to steady himself, he exited the bathroom, heading towards his bedroom.

"Where's Tchang Zu at? Did they go to get his Chi?" he asked.

" No, I don't think so."

"Well, he should..." Drago said shutting the door to his room, "the Chans'll get it if they don't..."

Shendu said nothing as Drago emerged from his room, wearing a pair of shorts and another sleeveless shirt, going back to

the couch. He looked around," what happened to the cannery?"

"Jamie. She's a one woman force to be reckoned with.

"Yeah, that's Jamie alright..." Drago said, " I bet they're all off getting presents or something... Glad I did my christmas shopping

before we went on vacation..."

"You did?" Shendu asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah. well...I didn't actualy SHOP for the stuff I got, but Jamie doesn't need to know that..."

Shendu almost chuckled, "No, I imagine not..."

000000ooooo000000

Drago opened his mouth to say something else. His sinus's siezed up."I...I think... I'm gonna-aaa--AACCHOOOOOOO!"

Shendu dodged as a stream of fire sailed over his head, luckily, nothing caught on fire.

Drago rubbed the side of his head ,"Uhg...Dad, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Shendu said,"picking himself up, "I think perhaps we should relocate to the roof...I don't think Jamie,or the others

would be forgiving should you burn down the building."


	58. Chapter 58

Drago gave his father a that-is-so-stupid look

"The roof?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "yeah that's just what we need, people thinking the building is on fire

every time I sn- Accchhhooooo!" he said, sneezing another stream of flame. Shendu once again dodged, stamping

out a small fire on the carpet. Drago covered his nostrils with his hand, now feeling slightly lightheaded

"I have an idea," he said, "Why don't we go to the junkyard? Then I can set stuff on fire without Jamie throwing a

hissy-fit, " Drago reached down and grabbed his sleeveless jacket. Somehow he didn't feel right unless he was

wearing it...

Shendu blanched, "Junk yard my foot, what a ridiculous idea... you're not leaving this house. And I'm not going to

a junk yard. It's unsanitary."

" Well, I have a theory," Drago said, sounding congested with his hand over his face to ward off sneezes, " That

maybe if I let off some fire my temperature will go down...less heat, see?"

Shendu just shook his head, " That is NOT how it works, Drago."

"Hey, I don't see you coming up with ideas, old man" Drago snapped. Shendu gave his son a look. Drago looked

away, remembering what he'd said earlier. He crossed his arms stubbornly as guilt began creeping up on him.

"I'm not apologizing for saying I hated you."

"I don't expect you to."

"You were acting like a jerk," Drago insisted.

"Perhaps."

"You were gonna tell them about you-know-what, I should've punched you in the face" Drago said, deliberately

trying to irk his father, "You're _**human**_ jaw would've probably shattered."

"Probably," Shendu agreed calmly, his gaze never wavering from his son's face. Drago growled in frustration

"Why can't you just get mad?!" Drago demanded as he felt his resolve wavering. Shendu said nothing.

Drago clutched to his pride desperately, he growled again, unable to look his father in the eyes. He really had

been an ungrateful son. First he didn't try to help Shendu out of Section 13 when he himself had escaped.

Then pulled his father into the Demon Netherworld, trapping them both. And Now he was acting like an idiot

over something that shouldn't have been SUCH a big deal.

Drago clenched his fists. In his illness-weakened state, he just didn't have it in him to try to justify himself

with weak excuses. Especially when he knew he was wrong.

"Alright, alright! you win! Quit looking at me like that!" he said turning away so he wouldn't have to look at him.

He felt Shendu's hand on his shoulder, on the jacket, so he wouldn't burn his hand. Drago felt his chest clench.

He suddenly felt helpless and weak. His pride shriveled up as guilt washed over him.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." Drago said, "I didn't mean it, I just-"

"I know," Shendu said.

"I was just angry about Tchang Zu and-"

"I know," Shendu repeated softly, squeezing his son's shoulder.

"I just...I'm such an...ugh! I can't do anything right!" Drago, clenching his teeth and fists.

"Drago-"

The Ex-Fire demon left his sentence unfinished as Drago suddenly whipped around and embraced his father,

burying his face in his fathers shoulder.

"I'm sorry about everything!" he said hot tears leaking from his clenched eyelids, "About not helping you escape,

and getting us both traped in the Netherworld because I was acting STUPID! The only reason we're in this whole

mess is because of ME! It's all my fault, and I can't do anything except act like a jerk!"

Shendu was almost startled by his sons confession. He ignored the heat Drago was producing, and wrapped his

arms around him, rubbing his back. Something he hadn't done since Drago was a child.

"It's alright..." Shendu said as the normally rebellious and too-proud teen actually **_sobbed_**into Shendu's shoulder.

"I'm an idiot!" Drago declared.

"No, you're not," Shendu stated, he sat Drago down on the couch, "Foolish and impudent, yes, but you are by

no means an idiot. You have many good qualities about you that make up for your short-comings."

"Name one," the teen asked miserably.

"You're determined, cunning, intelligent...You came very close to defeating Chan. Not everyone can boast that. I'm

very proud to call you my son, even if you do make me miserable sometimes. That's just part of parenthood."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do," Shendu said, "You're my son. I've always been proud of you."

"Even though I'm a half-blood?"

"What a question..." Shendu said rolling his eyes, "Don't ask such a foolish thing. You listen to my brother too often"

Drago just muttered something incoherently as his fever overwhelmed him once more, pulling him back into sleep.

Shendu pulled the Afghan on the back of the couch onto his shoulder and allowed his son to lean against him as he

slept.


	59. Chapter 59

Tchang Zu strode into the cannery, he spotted Shendu, one around his sons shoulder as the unconscious teen

leaned against his fathers shoulder. He gave a small smirk.

"having some father-son bonding, Shendu?"

Shendu looked over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed slightly, "My son is extremely ill, I am merely doing what

any father would do for their child."

"If he was a full demon, he wouldn't BE sick," Tchang Zu stated, plopping onto the chair opposite the couch.

"But I guess such weaknesses are to be expected of halflings."

Shendu slowly eased Drago back into a laying position and stood, turning his gaze to his Eldest brother

"Shut up."

000000ooooo000000

Tchang Zu's eyelid twitched, "What did you just say?"

Shendu met his eye steadily, "I said 'Shut up'. It means to be silent."

"How dare you-"

Shendu suddenly backhanded his elder sibling across the face, leaving an angry red hand print in his stead.

"I am sick of hearing you speak about my son as if he is inferior to you," he said in a perfectly level, but

dangerous voice, "Whom and what my sons mother was does not mean you may degrade him. I care for my

son far more than I have ever cared for you, brother, and it pains me to see him like this. He could very well

DIE from overheating. Perhaps you aren't concerned about his health but **I am**. And if I ever have to hear

my son question otherwise again because of **you,** I swear you will rue the day you were born!"

000000ooooo000000

Tchang Zu stared at Shendu in shock, too surprised by his sudden vehemence to respond other than touching

the stinging mark left on his face after the unexpected blow.

"You actually struck me..."

"And it felt good, too" Shendu said cracking his knuckles, "I've wanted to do that for 3000 years..."

Drago's face scrunched up and he muttered something in his sleep. Shendu turned his attention back to his

son, turning his back on his older brother. Drago's teeth cleched and his legs jerked

"Nnn....stop...."Drago muttered., " ....away...Jamie...car...bridge..." his whole body tensed as he kicked his legs

"Mom..."

Shendu sighed, "Nightmares...He's getting worse." He turned to Tchang Zu, who was still just standing there

"Why don't you make yourself useful for once and get me a few Ice packs?" Shendu suggested.

Tchang Zu made his way to the kitchen slowly, studying Shendu as if seeing him for the first time as he returned

with three ice packs.

Shendu took them from him and placed one on drago's forehead and the other two on his chest. Drago jumped

in his sleep at the cold, the began melting quickly. Shendu growled frustratedly, "We need to be somewhere

colder..." he muttered, "somewhere with snow..."

Tchang Zu, recovering from his shock at last, crossed his arms, "Oh? And where would that be?"

Shendu turned to him, "The North Pole. Your Chi is there anyway...it would be a simple matter to go retrieve

your chi while I tend to Drago. If I can get his temperature low enough, his body should be able to fight off

whatever's making him sick."

"Why don't you just make a healing potion?" Tchang Zu asked.

"If it was that easy to heal him, I would have done so by now!" Shendu snapped. "Drago's immune system

is...complicated. Not quite Human, not quite Demon, there's something about it that makes him immune to

healing potions and spells. Not even my Healing talisman works on him properly..."

"I thought your talisman could heal anything."

"It can. It just works...differently with Drago. It healed his sickness, but the fever, since it was part of

his own fire remained. And I don't have it now anyway, so it doesn't matter how it works on Drago's body."

"You have really put a lot of time and effort into that boy, havn't you?" Tchang Zu asked.

"It's called being a parent, something you wouldn't understand," Shendu said, " And quite frankly I hope you

never do, because speaking as someone who has spent time around you AS a child, you would make a

horrible father."

Tchang Zu growled but said nothing, "How would we even get to the North Pole?"

"I know a transportation spell that can take us there...it would use up much of my energy to use it, but I'm

running rather low on options," shendu said shaking Drago.

Drago's eyes were bloodshot and glassy, "Huh? what're you..."

"Stand up, boy," Shendu said helping Drago to his feet, "We're going somewhere cold..."

When he was steady, Shendu released him, quickly scribbled a note on a pad of paper nearby and held

out his arms, closing his eyes and muttering a spell. The three of them disappeared just as Jamie and

the Ice gang entered the room.

000000ooooo000000

"Yo, where'd everybody go?" Ice asked, carrying a brown paper bag. MC Cobra shrugged, "beats me..."

He suddenly spotted the pad of paper and pointed, "Look, a note."


	60. Chapter 60

Jamie paced back and forth, reading the Note, "This is NOT good. This is NOT GOOD! Those guys can't just go

to the North Pole, Drago'll melt the polar Ice caps or something! Oh man, this is NOT good!"

"Ah, come on, J" Strikemaster Ice said, " what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Tchang Zu, Shendu, and Drago appeared in a swirl of showflakes and smoke as they reached the North Pole

Shendu sagged, panting, releasing Tchang Zu and Drago.

"We're here...If my coordiantes are correct..."

Drago wobbled, trying to steady himself. the snow around his feets melting and steaming a bit, "where are

we?" he asked groggily

"The North Pole," Shendu said, catching his breath.

Drago looked around, holding out his hand as a few snowflakesdrifted down, melting seconds before they

touched him.

Drago smiled, half out of it, "Snow...nice and cold..." he stretched out his arms and fell backwards into a

snow drift. It hissed and began melting, turning to ice as the cool air hit it.

000000ooooo000000

Tchang Zu said nothing, "Alright, we're here, Shendu. Drago where's the "Santa's Workshop you were talking

about?"

Drago sat up, half-melted snow clinging to his jacket, " Oh, uh...I dunno..." he said scratching his head.

"Just brilliant..."Tchang Zu said.

Shendu straited, brushing a few snowflakes off his sleeves, "I know where it is. I'll led you there. Come along,

Drago," he said turning to his son, who was trying to make a snow ball out of quickly melting snow. He gave

up on his task and followed Shendu, still a bit wobbly.

000000ooooo000000

"Why're we here?" Drago asked, "To help Thunder-head find his Chi?"

Tchang Zu made a noise in his throat. Shendu shook his head

"No, Drago. Thunder-head can find his own Chi. _We're_ here so your body temperature will go down and I can

heal you properly."

"Oh, okay..." the teen said, snow melting as he followed the two of them.

* * *

Elvin, head security elf at the North Pole, watched the radar screen, which they'd had installed after the Daolan

Wong incident.

" precisely 57 hours 'til take off. Everything looks good...Huh?"

He spotted three blips on the monitor. He turned to a couple other elves behind him "Gentlemen, we've got boogies

in section 4."

"Maybe it's just the polar bears again," one elf suggested.

"Not big enough."

"Reign deer?"

"All accounted for. Even Rudy."

" Then what do you think it could be?" a red haired elf asked.

Elvin narrowed his eyes, "Let's find out...We don't want another incident like 3 years ago."

* * *

Shendu stopped at a large red and white pole with a glowing gold charm on the top.

"This is it. Santa's workshop and house is over there, he said pointing to a not-so far away gathering of buildings.

Drago looked up at it,"The North Pole itself...Cool."

He laughed tipsily, completely out of it. He fell backwards again, into a thick pile of snow, flailing his arms and legs

to the sides, he laughed again , "Check it out, a demon making a snow angel! Talk about Ironic!"

"Yes Drago, very Ironic..." Shendu said to humor him. Tchang Zu rolled his eyes, "I don't have time for this...

I'm going to find my Chi."

He turned and took a step forward.

"Halt in the name of Kris Kringle!"

000000ooooo000000

seven knee-high elves dressed in christmas-y attire stood, arms crossed, weilding oversized candy canes. Tchang Zu

looked at them with a raised eyebrow. Drago sat up, and pointed

" Look, Christmas Midgets!"

"We're not _midgets_, we're **elves**," one of them said indignantly, crossing her arms.

" Yeah, Christmas elves. "

"Of the toy making variety."

"You're coming with us."

"We're taking you in for questioning."


	61. Chapter 61

Tchang Zu paced back and forth, growling to himself, they'd been captured nearly 24 hours ago. It was

christmas eve. Tchang Zu was beside himself "I cannot believe we've been captured by mere ELVES!

Shendu, this your fault!"

"How on Earth is this MY fault?" Shendu asked

"Somehow, everything is always YOUR fault," his brother spat.

"I can hardly be blamed for your chi ending up here," Shendu said, "Now be quiet, Drago is resting," he said

turning to the teen, who had fallen into a dead sleep on the green and red bench on on side of the cell they

were in. The bars were red and white striped like candy canes. In fact, they were, but they were also

bespelled to be unbreakable.

"I don't care about-"

The door to the room their cell was in opened. Elvin came in, holding a scroll inn his hands.

" Before we begin, Tell me your names and where you live."

"Why should I, elf?" Tchang Zu said with a growl.

Shendu shook his head

"I'm Shendu. That's my son Drago, and that, unfortunately, is my brother Tchang Zu."

Elvin undid the scroll, skimming it, "Oh yes, you're the Deamons, right?"

" I suppose. That's the name we go by to general public," Shendu said.

"Hmm....Ah yes, Tchang Zu Deamon . You're on the naughty list," Elvin said.

"What?! Why am I on the naughty list?" he demanded

"because you're a car salesman. all car salesmen are on the naughty list. Except Bob from managment."

"I HATE that man..." Tchang Zu muttered.

"And that's why you're on the naughty list," Elvin said.

"Ho-Ho-Hold on a minute

000000ooooo000000

Tchang Zu and Shendu turned towards the door, eyes wide as they beheld the big man himself.

"Well, I'll be..." Shendu said,"Santa Claus..."

Elvin looked at Santa with suprise, "Boss, shouldn't you be getting ready to-"

"I've got time," he reassured the elf as he walked over and sat down next to Elvin, " Now Elvin,

I know you're doing your job, but next time ask for names BEFORE you throw them in the cell?"

"Yes sir Mr. Claus," Elvin said, nodding.

Santa turned back to Tchang Zu, "Now, why are you here?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with his usual

Christmas cheer. Tchang Zu crossed his arms, "I'm here for my Chi."

"It's a small glass ball with a trigram on it," Shendu filled in.

"Oh, I remember that. we thought it was a marble. It's been packed in with one of the other packages"

Santa said. As Tchang Zu sputtered in rage and disbelief, the old saint turned to Shendu.

"You're Shendu," he stated, "Also known as Shane Deamon, yes?"

"How did you-"

"I'm Santa Claus. I know everybody," he said with a smile. he turned towards the teen sleeping on

the bench.

"That's your son, Drago Deamon," he said.

"Yes. He's ill, that's why I brought him here. To cool his fever."

Santa "Hmm'd"

000000ooooo000000

The door opened with a a slight squeek. Drago's eyes opened as he heard the sound of heavy footfalls

approaching him, then stop.

He moaned groggily as his eyes opened, staring at white eyes and a red nose behind a white,

snowy beard.

"....Santa....?" he asked, sitting up groggily.

"Yes Drago. I'm Santa Claus."

"Good, for a minute I thought I was hallucinating..."

Drago's vision spun, momenterily. His fever had gone down in the cool of the cell and the snow. But

he had to blink a few times. The old man smiled at Drago, "You're on the good list this year."

"Why?" Drago asked. He genuinely wanted to know. He had tried to take over the world for evils sake.

"You're behavior has improved significantly since you became freinds with Jamie. She's always on the

good list," Santa said proudly.

"Yeah....that's sounds like Jamie..." Drago said leaning against the wall, "She's a goody two-shoes

to the core."

Santa just chuckled, "I remember that you use to be too. Up until you turned about 11."

"And then puberty set in," Drago said in a fake dramatic voice/

"Indeed," Santa laughed, " I remember those days...a few hundred years ago, if I recall..."

Drago shiffed the air.

"This place smells like good chi and peppermint..." he muttered," Makes my head hurt...can we go home

now?" he asked, presumably, Shendu.

Shendu palced a hand to his forehead. It was still burning hot. But managable.

"Yes, I suppose we can...It seems Tchang Zu shall have to go without his Chi for the moment..."

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth and began chanting.

"Hold on a moment," Santa said

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in green and red paper. He handed it

to Shendu.

"This is for you. You're on the good list this year as well."

"Me? For what?" Shendu asked, taking it as the smoke began to envelop them. Santa let out a ho-ho-ho-ing

laugh.

"Why, for being such a good father, of course..."

That as the last Shendu heard as they vanished.

* * *

They reappeared just outside the fish cannery. The lights were on inside. Tchang Zu, still indignant over

the loss of his Chi, muttered Chinese curses to himself and stalked inside. Drago looked over at his slightly

panting father, who was examining the box.

"What's in it?" he asked.

Shendu pulled on the ribbon, opening the box after removing the paper. Inside was the Horse Talisman.

Shendu felt his mouth quirk up a little as he picked it up and absorbed the Chi traces within.

"Well...Merry Christmas to YOU Mr. Claus..." he muttered, pointing it at Drago. "Merry Christmas indeed..."


	62. Chapter 62

Jade sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes, yawning. Suddenly her eyes widened as a grin spead

on her face. "It's Christmas! Whoo!"

000000ooooo000000

She jumped out of bed and scurried down the hall to Jackie's room, knocking on the door, "Wake

up Jackie, it's Christmas!"

Jackie opened the door to his room, sleepily rubbing his eyes, "Oh yes...merry Christmas Jade..."

Viper emerged from behind Jackie wrapping her arms around his middle, "Morning kid," she said

with a smile, "Bet your excited huh?"

"Duh!" Jade said, beaming, "Come on, lets get to Uncles!"

"Jade, it's so early, can't we-" Jackie started, but Viper kissed him on the cheek, "let's get dressed,

Honey, then it's present time."

she pulled him back inside while Jade ran back to her room to get dressed, whooping all the while.

000000ooooo000000

"Merry Christmas, Uncle!" the enforcers said in unison as they presented their gift to him. Uncle

looked at the box, wrapped up in blue and silver paper with a candy cane pattern. Jackie, Viper,

and Jade had arrived an hour ago and most of the presents had already been unwrapped.

Finn steped forward, "We got it together for ya, boss."

"We pooled our money and visited about 50 different stores, but..." Chow said, glancing at Ratso.

"We figure since you gave us a chance and helped turn us around, we should get you something to

show our thanks." Ratso said.

Uncle took the somewhat large box and undid the wrapping paper, his eyes widened.

"Aiiee yahh!" he gasped, "A 123 color 7 canvas, with easel, oil painting kit?!" he gasped

"That is too much!"

"Hey, we'd still be bad guys if it weren't for you, boss," Finn said flashing a thumbs up.

"Grateful monkey bows before wise owl!" Hak Fu said, bowing at the waist to Uncle, who was still

shocked over his present.

Uncle smiled. Actualy smiled.

"You are all, VERY good apprentices," he said.

"Thank you sensei!" The Enforcers said in unison, looking quite proud of themselves.

Viper glanced up as she snuggled next to Jackie on the couch. she smirked.

"Pucker up handsome, I see mistletoe."

Jackie looked up, "really?"

Viper kissed him before he could respond. After the surprise, he kissed her back. Jade giggled and

looked away. Paco, who, along with El Toro was also here for the holidays, cleared his throat."

"Um, Yade..." he asked.

"Yeah Paco? And it's JADE"

"we are also standing under mistletoe...does this mean we kiss too?" he asked. Jade looked up.

"I guess so," she said. She leaned forward and short, peck of a kiss on his lips. Paco's face turned

bright red.

El Toro smiled, "Ah, mi Pacito's first kiss."

Finn laughed a bit, "hey kid didn't you know girls have cooties?" he asked teasingly. Paco turned

to him, beaming.

" If that is true, then I **LIKE **cooties."

* * *

Jamie sat on the couch, holding a cup of hot cocoa, watching as the demons opened up the presents

she had gotten for them. Izzy was there too. she was curled up in Dai Gui's lap as he unwrapped a

present from her to himself. he reached into the box and pulled out a thin, skimpy-looking negligee.

"Um..." Dai Gui said, "Dai Gui cannot-"

"It's not for YOU to wear, silly..."she said, "your present is that I'm gonna wear it for you later tonight."

Dai Gui chuckled deeply and eagerly, giving her middle a playful squeeze. Bai Tsa grimaced.

"Ugh..."

Po Kong unwrapped a present from Jamie "New pots and pans?" Po Kong asked, "Thank you, these will

come quite in handy."

"You're welcome, Po," Jamie said, sipping her cocoa. she had yet to open her presents. She felt content

to sit and watch. She'd been relieved that Drago had gotten better. And Shendu had gotten a talisman.

the healer. That would come in handy. Plus it was one less thing they'd have to go seek who knew

where. Tchang Zu was still upset that his Chi was gone again. They'd have to wait for it to reveal itself

again.

Jamie sipped her cocoa again as giggled as the Ice gang examined the outfits she'd gotten them.

"Yo J-girl," Cobra said, "these new clothes be tight! how'd you find jeans with a hole for our tails?"

"I got them at a cosplay store," Jamie said, setting her cup down as someone knocked at the door

"Who could THAT possibly be?" Xiao Fung asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No one knows we live out here..." Tso Lan added.

"I'll get it," Hsi Wu said, still in his demon form as he walked over to the door. A man with Blue eyes, tan

skin, and dark hair stood there coolly.

"Oh. Hello. I'm loking for Jamie Kay?"

000000ooooo000000

Jamie sprang to her feet at the sound of his voice, "It can't be!"she said as she rushed over towards the

door. Drago was a step behind her "Jamie, do you know this guy?" he asked, ready to fight if necessary.

"He's suppose to be in jail...a jewel heist 4 years ago..." Jamie said, half to herself.

The man glanced behind Hsi Wu and grinned upon seeing Jamie walk up

"Cookie Monster!" he said warmly, and enthusiastically.

"DADDY?!" Jamie cried in shock.

* * *

**_STAY TUNED FOR _**

**_Demons! 4: The Hunt Continues!_**

**_felt part three was long enough._**

**_keep reading!_**


End file.
